Don't Say You Love Me
by maybesomeday8
Summary: T/R. Tristan is an eligible bachelor, Rory is a writer, covering the story. [complete]
1. One

_Authors Note :_ Heylo people, I decided to try my hand at yet another Trory fic. Don't worry, I won't let it interfere with my other story (I honestly have like 5 stories in the works, Im okay at juggling this stuff :) .. Erm, this story takes place in the future, about a year after they graduate college. Rory from Harvard, naturally, and Tristan from Princeton (spellage?). They've both moved back to Conn. Rory works for a Hartford entertainment magazine (this will become clearer later) and Tristan is working at his fathers company, they meet under some different circumstances and we'll see where things go from there :) Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this. Thanks :)  
  
_ Disclaimer :_ I own everything! ...... In my dreams. Back in reality, everything belongs to all the awesome GG affiliated peoples.  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 01**  


  
  
  
  
"Mike wants to see ya," Andy Newman, one of Rory's co-workers informed the twenty-three year old as she burst through the doors of _Fade Magazine_ , a new and upcoming entertainment magazine in the Hartford area. Initially, she hadn't loved the idea of writing for this type of organization, but after working there for the past five months, found she rather enjoyed it. Not exactly what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but would do for now.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Rory replied absentmindedly, not even looking up from the article she was reviewing and sat down at her desk. Andy grinned, leaning against the door frame of her office.   
  
"Now." He added, smirking a little when she glanced up abruptly.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now. '_Get Gilmore in here as soon as she arrives_,' is what he told me this morning." Andy explained.  
  
Rory sighed and put the papers in her hand on her desk, scowling at Andy. "You did that on purpose."  
  
Andy shrugged and motioned towards the magazines editor's office with his head. "You better get going. You know how Mike gets when you're late."  
  
"Im going, Im going," Rory exclaimed, grabbing her coffee before heading towards her bosses office. Pushing a loose hair out of her face, she opened the door a crack. "Mike? You wanted to see me?"  
  
Mike Conner, the editor of Fade, who was on the phone, as usual, motioned for her to come in. "Alright. Yes, Thursday. Got it, Great. Yeah. Goodbye." He said before placing the phone back in its cradle. "Morning, Rory," he greeted his employee.  
  
Rory couldn't help smiling. Mike was one of those guys who made you feel at ease no matter what the circumstances. "Morning. What can I do for you today?"  
  
Mike leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "I've decided to pull you off the coverage of this years election, Cindy will handle that."  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open. She has specifically asked for that story months in advance! She had already begun the research and had her rough draft partially written. "What? Why?"  
  
"Cindy's got more experience in that type of writing. Besides, you're one of our most talented writers, I don't want to waste your talent on a story nobody's going to read. We both know that people get the newspaper to read that kind of stuff, they buy Fade to be caught up on the local entertainment scene. Micah and I talked it over and we decided that we want you and Mary to cover our feature story for next months issue." Mike explained.  
  
"But - " Rory started to protest.  
  
Mike held up his hand to silence her. "I know, I know you wanted to do the election story, but we need your writing abilities elsewhere. Please, Rory. You and Mary are our best writers and for next months story, we need the best written article we can have."  
  
Rory sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "So what is this story?"  
  
Mike gave her a cocky grin. "Hartford's 25 Most Eligible Bachelors."  
  
"What?!" Rory exclaimed. "You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
Mike shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Complete seriousness, Rory. Mary's already got the information, the list of the men you are to interview, excetera. See her for all of that."  
  
Rory got up, shaking her head in disbelief. She had been taken off the one article she had been dying to write, to do a most eligible story? "When do we start?"  
  
"That's my girl. Your first interview is tomorrow, Mary will let you know where." Mike replied.   
  
Sighing deeply, Rory left the office, inwardly fuming.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Are we getting the idea of where this story is headed? :) I'll have chapter two up tomorrow if ya'll like it enough to review (Im a feedback whoooooreeeee *hehe*) So yeah. 10 Reviews and I'll be nice. Less than 10 I'll kick and scream and blow ff.net up. Okay, maybe not, but it'll make me happy :)  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	2. Two

_Disclaimer :_ Do we have to go over this everytime? I own zilch.  
_ Feedback :_ Ooh, you guys are good. 11 Reviews in less than 2 hours, dont i feel special :) I'm glad you all like the idea of this story, its been floating around in my head for awhile, but my previous attempts at writing it have sucked. Hopefully the 7th time will be the charm :)   
_ A/N :_ Until I bring the R/T element to the story, the chapters will alternate between the two (chapter one being rory, this chapter being tristan, you get the idea.)  
  
And to clear things up for those who might be wondering (apple_eye ;) Everything that has happened in the series has taken place, meaning the kiss took place, Tristan left for military school etc. You all know what Im talking about. So yeah, everything you know about the show is true. And before anyone brings it up, Dean died a horrid death. Okay, maybe not. But he's living in a run down home somewhere in ghetto america with 10 illegitimate children and works at night as a street sweeper. Okay, maybe not that either, but he's not in the story. Rory broke up with him years ago and he fled Stars Hollow in shame. Mwhaha *evil* K, anyway.. Im done rambling.  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 02**  


  
  
  
Opening one gorgeous blue eye, Tristan stretched lazily, staring up at the clear blue sky. Life was good. He had graduated from Princeton the previous summer, came back home to his parents house in Hartford, and was working his way up at his fathers company, which ultimately he would be taking over one day, but it was nice to work for something for once. Hartford hadn't changed much since he left oh so many years ago. Military school had done him good, taught him that life wasn't money and that he couldn't run back to Daddy everytime something went wrong. He had learned firm independence while in North Carolina. It hadn't been easy, but something inside Tristan DuGrey had changed that day he had walked away from.. her. Damn, the one cloud in the otherwise perfect sky. Not that Rory Gilmore was a bad thing, but he'd rather not think about her, rather not think about how hard it had been to walk away without kissing her one last time, rather not think about how long it had taken him to get to the point where he could get through one day without thinking about her. It was easier not having her hovering in his mind when it came to his bimbo of the week, if they even lasted that long. That was the one thing that had changed, yet stayed the same. Whether or not he liked to admit it, deep down he was still searching for love to fill the void in his heart.  
  
"Your lemonade, Mr DuGrey," The older man said, coming into view in front of Tristan's spot by the pool.  
  
Tristan gratefully took the glass from the butler and smiled. "Thank you Gregory."  
  
The man nodded and retreated back into the large home that lay a few hundred yards away. Tristan watched him go and stood up once he was inside. He needed to clear his head, get rid of all the images of Rory standing in front of him when he told her he was leaving, for good. Had to erase the thoughts of what her look of disappointment and almost.. sadness had meant. Stripping off his shirt _(a/n: major droolage at the image, yes?)_ he dove into the pool, sighing with relief as the cool water refreshed his mind.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A few hours later, once the sun had become to hot to bear, Tristan sauntered into the kitchen of the DuGrey home, feeling for once, completely at ease with his surroundings. Picking up the notepad next to the phone, he flipped through the messages from those who had called.  
  
"Amanda, Chrissy, Danielle, ooh, Kimmy," He murmured, reading the names off to himself, jumping suddenly when the phone rang loudly. Shaking his head to clear his initial shock, he picked it up. "DuGrey residence."  
  
"May I speak with Tristan, please?" A professional female voice filtered through.  
  
Tristan cocked his head to one side, a smirk spreading across his face. "Speaking."  
  
"Well, hello Mr. DuGrey, this is Mary Chally from Fade Magazine. As I'm sure you know, we're doing a feature on Hartford's most eligible bachelors and you have been selected. When would be an okay time for my partner and I to come by and interview you?" Mary's chipper voice asked.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his sun streaked hair. He had completely forgotten about that. "Whenever's fine with you." He answered noncommittedly.  
  
"Would tomorrow afternoon be all right with you then? Around 3 or so?" Mary suggested.  
  
Wracking his brain for a moment, Tristan nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah, sure that's fine. Where should we meet?"  
  
"The Goodwin Hotel, our photographers will be there as well, to get some pictures to accompany your page. Is that okay?"  
  
"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Tristan replied, his interest obviously wavering.  
  
"Thank you. Good-day, Mr DuGrey," Mary said back cheerfully before hanging up.  
  
Tristan sighed once the dial tone came through. How he had gotten caught up in the most eligible bachelor thing, he didn't know. Probably his father pulling some strings for one reason or another. "Well, might as well make some plans for tonight," He muttered to himself, dialing a random girls number.  
  
  
******  
  
Short, but... not so sweet? I know, these chapters are really short, but Im trying to set the tone for the story. Once we get some interaction going on they'll be longer, I promise. Errm.. I know its pathetic to beg for reviews, but if you would PLEASE hit the button down there and give me some kind of feedback so I know what you guys are thinking/liking/not liking so far. Cuz without your opinions, I cant make my story any better. :) Thanks!  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	3. Three

_Disclaimer :_ yeah, yeah, yeah, stop rubbing in the fact I dont own CMM. Geesh.  
_ Feedback :_ Thank you peoples, for all your kind words. Im kind of on a roll with this story yesterday/today, so we might have a few chapters today (no promises though).. Umm, so yeah anyway, keep reviewing. You make my life worth living (hmm..) Or something to that effect.   
_ A/N :_ Im still sick, so my mind isnt functioning correctly when it comes to grammar and spelling, so please try to ignore what you can. I'll try my hardest to make it readable. 'K, nuff of that. On with the story!  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 03**  


  
  
  
"Clint Moore," Rory murmured, typing the name in the search box on her computer. She had less than twenty-four hours to gather information on the five guys they were set to interview tomorrow and it wasn't as easy as she had thought when she agreed to take the task upon herself. A book suddenly flew off the shelf in her room as the front door slammed.  
  
"RRROOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY" Came her irritated mothers voice.  
  
"In here," Rory called, her nose still buried in the information she was collecting.  
  
Lorelai came bounding down the hall and into her room. "My life is hell," she stated dramatically.  
  
Rory nodded, not looking up from her work. "Thats nice."  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked, forgetting about her troubles momentarily as she watched over Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Work," she mumbled unhappily.  
  
"Work?!" Lorelai exclaimed, plopping down on the floor next to her daughters desk. "Have I taught you nothing? Play than work. Come on, come play with me, I need to relieve my mind of my horrible day."  
  
Rory finally glanced over at her mother, a small smile playing with the corners of her mouth. "Why don't you go play with Luke?" She teased, still finding humor in the fact it had taken her mother so many years to realize how she felt about him. The pair had just started dating two months earlier.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "That evil little man refused me coffee. He won't even cave in anymore! Oh the horrors of dating."  
  
Rory chuckled, turning back to her computer. "I'm sure you can find someone to accompany you in your many weird games. I have research to do."  
  
"Work, work, work, thats all you ever do anymore. I thought once you came home from college we'd be buddies again, do things like we used to. But no, you've always got your nose glued to that thing. Come on, Rorrrryyyyy, I wanna plaaaaay," Lorelai whined, tugging on Rory's pant leg.  
  
"If I throw a bone, will you chase after it?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai frowned. "You're mean. Go back to Harvard, we don't need your kind here."   
  
Rory looked over at her, smirking playfully. "Okay, I'll be gone tomorrow."  
  
Panic spread across Lorelai's face. "No, I didn't mean it! Stay, stay, staaay."  
  
"Overdramatic much? You're not going to be able to get rid of me that easily," Rory replied, saving her work and turning the computer off. "Where to?"  
  
Lorelai jumped up, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Monopoly!"   
  
Rory groaned. Monopoly had become her mothers latest obsession, and she had been forced to play more than once everyday for the past two weeks. "Do we have too?"  
  
"You're just mad that you can never beat me." Lorelai said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Hey, I resent that! I beat you once.. or twice," Rory protested.  
  
Giggling, Lorelai headed in the direction of the living room. "I've got the dog!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"I thought you got all your research done for your article?" Lorelai asked, filling Rory's coffee cup up again and pulling a chair up next to the desk.  
  
Rory took a deep gulp of the warm liquid and sighed contently. "I did. But Mike decided today that he wanted me to do next months cover story instead."  
  
Frowning, Lorelai leaned over to get a better look at the paper Rory was working off of. "Hartfords 25 Most Eligible Bachelors? " She asked, a grin erasing the prior frown. "Say," she began again, after a few moments of silence. "Do you need a partner? I'd be more than willing to lend an extra hand, you know..."  
  
"Already got one," Rory answered. "Besides, knowing you, you wouldn't be much help. Too busy ogling the interviewees."  
  
"I don't ogle!" Lorelai objected.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and turned to her. "You so do ogle."  
  
"I do not! Maybe I did once a long time ago, but that could hardly be considered ogling!"  
  
"And what would you call what you were doing to Luke at the diner earlier? Really, I'd be interested in knowing what the name for that is." Rory teased.  
  
Lorelai stood up huffily. "Staring intently. I do not ogle."  
  
Rory nodded her head, in mock agreement. "Okay, Mom. You don't ogle."  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Lorelai turned to leave. "Thats what I thought." She said before exiting the room.  
  
"... And I'm the Queen of Hartford," Rory mumbled to herself.  
  
"I heard that!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen, causing Rory to grin.   
  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Rory sat on her bed, going through the papers she needed for tomorrow, one causing her more grief. The name, the name was insanely familiar, but for some reason she just couldnt place it.   
  
"Tristan DuGrey," She said aloud, her mind reeling. Who was he?   
  
Chilton.  
  
Tristan.  
  
Mary.  
  
Party.  
  
Piano.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Military School.  
  
"Oh God," Rory wailed, falling backwards on her bed.   
  
  
******  
  
  
And there we have it. Chapter Three is complete. Short, yes, I know. Im thinking one more Tristan chapter and then *BAM* reunited. But not without some kind of conflict, of course. I dunno, lemme know what you think. Thanks :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	4. Four

Disclaimer : Yeah.  
Feedback : I worship all that review. Shrines will be built, holidays will be declared. Just review :)  
A/N : Sheesh, some people are just scurry. People have literally sent me evil emails demanding I update now. Crazy crap. I dont wanna die, so here.   
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 04**  


  
  
  
Tristan awoke early the next morning, feeling quite sick to his stomach. Not so much sick, as in being ill, but just that nauseous feeling that takes over us when we're not looking forward to something or another. Sighing, he rolled out of his king size bed and made his way into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged feeling a hundred times better. After dressing,  
he went downstairs where the cook was, as usual, waiting with his breakfast.   
  
"Morning, Master Tristan," The middle aged woman greeted, placing the plate in front of him.  
  
"Morning, Nina. Beautiful out, isn't it?" Tristan replied.  
  
Nina nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes indeed, Master Tristan."  
  
Tristan cringed every time she addressed him as her master, it made him feel as if he belonged back in the 1800's, with slaves and other such things. But every time he tried to talk her into calling him something else, she refused. "This is delicious, Nina."  
  
The cook beamed and disappeared back into the kitchen.   
  
Having been left alone, Tristan quickly ate and slipped out into the garden behind the main house. It had always been his place of tranquility. Thoughts of what he was doing today made the sick feeling return to his stomach, though and he dropped down onto the bench next to the pond in the middle of the garden. He really didn't want to be showcased as an eligible bachelor. In all honesty, he didn't want to be showcased as anything other than what he was, despite the money, a normal human being. But having discussed this with his father the night before, Tristan knew he didn't have any way out of it. Today, whether he liked it or not, he would be poked and prodded at, asked humiliating questions by some nosy reporter and then have his personal life promoted in some magazine. Shaking away images of some overweight middle aged woman poking him in inappropriate spots, Tristan got up and wandered back into the house, settling in the library, where he picked up a random book. Romeo & Juliet. Not yet another reminder of Rory, Tristan silently sighed. No matter how hard he tried, how many days he went without a single thought of her, something always came back and bit him in the ass, his feeling being pushed back to the surface. He refused to admit he still loved her, even if only to himself. Admitting that would be weak, he had convinced himself long ago. So he slammed the book shut and went back to his room, pushing any and all thoughts of anything from his mind.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Eh, waaaaay too short, yes? Turmoil, the man is in turmoil of his feelings! I just had to show that. Im working on the next chapter (with troryness! *yay*), so keep your eyes glued to the screen for that. It'll be up tonight** IF** I get at least 10 more reviews =D . If not, I'll be a brat and hold back for a few days :) Okay, byebye  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	5. Five

Im veto-ing the whole Disclaimer thing. Its on the main page, if you missed it the first time, go back and read it again. :)  
  
_ Feedback :_ NanerNaner, I control this one, homies. No feedback, no new chapters. Thats the way Im working this time around =D. 10 new reviews = 1 new chapter. It'll keep up like that unless Im feeling frisky and up it to, oh, say, 25 new reviews. So do yourself and review ;) *giggle*  
  
_ Authors Note :_ And for the moment we've all been waiting for...... Trory! Yay. Bow down.  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 05**  


  
  
  
Rory sighed, trying to not stare at the incredibly sexy male specimen that sat in front of her and Mary. This was their third and by far, hardest interview so far that day. And she knew that it would only get harder, given Tristan remembered her. _Ha, doubtful,_ She thought. Ever since she realized who he was, nothing but him and his image occupied her mind. She hadn't even been able to concentrate on the interviews that had taken place, only could sit and compare the looks of one man to Tristan. Since when had she become so shallow? Sensing Rory's disinterest in the subject, Mary nudged her, bringing her back to reality.   
  
"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath, turning the page for her next round of questions.  
  
The guy, Rob Norris, stood up and extended his hand, an arrogant smile on his face. "Thank you ladies, its been a pleasure." He said, his eyes staying on Rory a little longer than necessary. She shifted uncomfortably, staring at her feet. Thankfully Mary took control of the situation.   
  
"Nice meeting you, Mr. Norris. Could you send in the next person, please?" Mary asked politely.  
  
Rob nodded and exited the room, much to the relief of Rory. "Why me," she moaned, slipping down further in her chair.  
  
Mary laughed and handed her another cup of coffee. "You're single and you're beautiful. Naturally all the guys are going to flock to you."  
  
Rory sighed, drinking her coffee in one gulp. She was about to respond, but the door opened and in walked a greek God. Or at least thats what he first appeared as. As he got closer, Rory's heart began to pound. It was him. Tristan. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed God would take pity on her and make her disappear into her chair.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan couldn't believe his eyes. Rory. Rory Gilmore sat in front of him, her eyes closed, almost as if she found him unbearable to even look at. What in God's name was she doing here? Why was this happening to him? Choking back his surprise, he smiled tensely. "Afternoon ladies."  
  
The other woman, the redhead stood and shook his extended hand. "Mary Chally, we spoke on the phone."  
  
Tristan nodded, his eyes never leaving Rory, who had at least open her eyes and stood, but refused to meet his gaze. "I remember. Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Rory held out her hand to him, decided it would just be rude not to greet him civilly. "Tristan," she said curtly.  
  
"Rory," He replied, biting his tongue as to not call her Mary. How ironic was this moment? Her, him and someone whom was actually named Mary.  
  
Rory's eyes widened in shock. He remembered her! "Sit."  
  
Tristan obeyed dutifully, choosing to ignore the questioning glances Mary was throwing them. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Nodding, Rory picked up her notebook that had fallen on the floor admist all of this. "Date of birth?"  
  
"October 1, 1984."  
  
"Parents names?"  
  
"Elena and Darren DuGrey."  
  
Rory's eyes wandered over a few of the other questions she had written down. They were asking pretty much the same questions of each bachelor, but she already knew the answers to most of these. "Im done." She stated.  
  
Mary gave her a weird look. "Done? There were at least ten other questions in there."  
  
"Im done," she hissed, glancing over at Tristan quickly.  
  
"O..kay. So, Mr. DuGrey....." Mary continued on with her own questions.   
  
Rory tuned out, choosing to stare at Tristan, not obviously of course, or so she thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes darting up and down his physique and inside he smiled, nearly dying when she subconsciously licked her lips. The memory of the feeling of her lips on his was forever emblazoned in his mind and that was all he could think of then. Mary repeated her question again, causing him to turn his attention back to her. "Um, what?" He asked, feeling quite ignorant.  
  
"Besides your time at the local orphanage, what other volunteer work do you do?" Mary repeated for the third time.  
  
Tristan secretly gazed at Rory's reaction to hearing about his volunteering at an orphanage. She looked shocked. Pleasantly shocked. "Well, in the winter I help out at the soup kitchen downtown and I spend time at the humane society."  
  
The interview was suddenly interrupted as one of the hotel employee's stuck his head inside the room. "Ms. Chally? Theres a phone call for you at the front desk."  
  
Mary sighed and excused herself, leaving the two alone. And Tristan wasn't about to pass this chance up. Neither was Rory.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both demanded simultaneously. Fortunately, this seemed to break the tension.  
  
"You first," Rory said, crossing her arms.   
  
"Isn't that obvious, Miss Gilmore?" Tristan replied, unable to help the same cocky smirk that had drove her crazy in high school, spreading across his face.  
  
Rory was unsuccessful in her attempt to resist smiling at the familiar tone in his voice. "I thought you'd have your prized trophy wife by now, Mr. DuGrey. Thats all."  
  
Tristan grinned. "I happen to like being single, thank you very much."  
  
Rory placed a hand over her heart. "Am I hearing this right? Tristan DuGrey enjoys not having a female companion? Should I be putting you under homo-suspicion?"  
  
Laughing, Tristan leaned back in his chair. "Not all, Miss Gilmore. Theres just too many lovely ladies for me to choose and settle down right now."  
  
Groaning, Rory rolled her eyes. "Some people never change."  
  
Ignoring that comment, Tristan met her gaze. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work for the magazine, Tristan. Don't tell me you couldn't gather that from my sitting here asking you questions." Rory retorted.  
  
"Why, Rory, I thought you were just here to grab a peek at my buff body." Tristan said, the glimmer of playfulness returning to his usually dormant blue eyes.  
  
"Once again I reinstate, some people never change."   
  
This time, Tristan decided to comment on that. Leaning forward, his hand grazed her arm. "You'd be surprised how much I have changed, Rory." He said softly, sincerely.  
  
Rory stared at him disbelievingly for a moment. But something in his eyes told her that what he said was true, he had changed. "Don't tell me you've finally gone and grown up," she teased with a smile.  
  
Tristan thanked God that she chose to keep their conversation lighthearted. He couldn't handle a deep one right now. "Now why would I do that?"  
  
Rory giggled and filled her cup back up. "I missed you," she said seriously.  
  
A smile spread across Tristans face, one unlike any other he had ever given. This one full of utter and complete happiness, happiness that had been born the moment those words slipped out of her mouth. "I missed you too, Rory. I always meant to write, but I figured you'd see the return address and throw it away before opening it."  
  
"Back then, I probably would have. But its been a long time and things change." Rory replied, her blue eyes colliding with his.  
  
Before Tristan had the time to reply, Mary reappeared, apologizing for taking so long. With an exchange of glances between Tristan and Rory, the interview continued. When they concluded, Rory walked Tristan out to the front of the hotel, smiling contentedly.   
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Tristan. Don't be such a stranger, okay?" Rory said earnestly, feeling undeniably sad that he had to leave.  
  
Tristan echoed the sentiment. "It was nice seeing you again, too." In what was supposed to be a comical gesture, he swept down and planted a kiss on her hand, slipping a piece of paper in her palm. Throwing a smile over his shoulder, Tristan disappeared down the stairs and into his waiting car. Rory watched him go, the _Titanic_ moment not lost on her. Slowly she opened her hand and read over the small note.  
  
_Mary,__  
__Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at noon. If you cant make it, give me a call.__  
__Tristan_  
  
The prior was followed by both his home and cell phone number. Smiling to herself, Rory practically skipped back into the hotel for the final interview of the day.  
  
  
*******  
  
Did that suck? Should I re-write and make it better? Let me know, please. Im my own worst critic, so I need to know what you all think so I dont go back and butcher it completely. :)  
  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  
P/S, I just checked the site before I posted this and *surprise* FIFTY reviews. Dang peoples, I just posted this story yesterday lol. Im glad you're enjoying it. More Troryness coming soon!  



	6. Six

Disclaimer died.  
_ Feedback :_ *sniffles* You love me, you really love me :) Yes, Im over dramatic. Thank you all you kind kind people who have reviewed. You guys seriously rock my socks. Keep giving me your opinions peoples, I need them. :)  
  
_ A/N :_ I know everyone wants a lot of sappy Troryness, but I try to keep my stories at least somewhat believable, therefore I must have tension, anguish, and anger. But my stories also always have a happy ending :) Keep that in mind when things go haywire (not so much in this chapter, but in the future) K, onto chapter six!  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 06**  


  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Lane demanded, tossing a pillow at her lifelong best friend.  
  
Rory, who was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, caught the pillow and glanced over at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lane crossed her arms. "I've been here for two hours and you've barely said two words. You're just laying there, doing nothing. Whats wrong?"  
  
Sitting up, Rory gave her friend an apologetic look. "Im sorry, my mind's just not all here tonight."  
  
"Long day?"  
  
Sighing, Rory nodded. "Very."  
  
And as she had a knack for doing, Lorelai managed to bound in right at that moment. "Very what?"  
  
"Very long day." Rory responded.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Oh yes, because staring at hot rich guys all day is very hard. My heart goes out to you."  
  
"You're not helping, Mom."  
  
Sensing this was about to become a mother daughter moment, Lane stood up. "Im going to get going. Call me later, Ror."  
  
"Okay. Bye Lane." Rory said, waving as her friend retreated out of the bedroom. Once she was gone, she turned to her mother. "Coffee?"  
  
"In a minute. First I want you to tell me alllll about your day." Lorelai said, smirking as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Never once in my twenty-three years have I heard you put getting coffee off, you must really be interested." Rory commented.  
  
"Story time, missy." Lorelai commanded, ignoring Rorys comment.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory propped herself up on one elbow. "Tristan is one of our eligible bachelors."  
  
Lorelai looked confused. "Tristan?"  
  
"Evil-Tristan? Bible Boy? Boot Camp Kid?" Rory supplied.  
  
"OH!" Lorelai gasped. "_That_ Tristan. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, really. We interviewed, we talked, we laughed, we're going out for coffee tomorrow."  
  
"Coffee?" Lorelai repeated, her eyes wide with excitement. "Can I -"  
  
"No." Rory cut in, smiling.   
  
"Mean, mean, mean. But seriously, you're going out tomorrow? My wittle girl on a date wif big bad Tristan?" Lorelai asked in a baby voice.  
  
"You do know you're 39 and not 2, right?"  
  
"So whats he look like? I mean, he's gotta be hot if he made the most eligible bachelors list, right?" Lorelai prodded, once again ignoring the previous comment.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"Withholding information from your mother again? You must be punished. Hmm, I bet he's a gargoyle. Really short with those beady black eyes and that weird hair that sticks out every which way no matter what you do to it...."  
  
_Well, she's got the messed up hair part right_, Rory thought. "He's not a gargoyle, Mom."  
  
"Details, child, I need details. Or Im going to have to follow you tomorrow when you go get coffee with the evil bachelor from Hell, so I can see for myself. I'll bring a camera and take pictures too. Hey, then if he makes you mad, we can throw darts at it and ..."  
  
"How much caffeine have you consumed today?" Rory asked, amusement creeping into her voice. Somehow she could imagine her mother doing just those things.   
  
"A few pots." Lorelai replied,dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Spill it, dear daughter o' mine."  
  
"He's tall, maybe 6'1 or so, these amazingly blue eyes and tousled blond hair, that just looks so soft...." Rory murmured, her voice trailing off.  
  
Lorelai watched, amused, as Rory seemed to drift off into her own little world. Something had happened today, that much was for sure. She had never seen her like this before. "Uh, huh, I see. So you admit he's hot?"  
  
Rory's cheeks tinted pink. Had someone asked that question yesterday, she probably would've beheaded them. Today, however, something changed. Maybe because he hadn't acted like the juvenile jerk she had known in high school, but rather as a real human being. "He's okay, I guess."  
  
"Since when do you blush over just okay looking guys?"   
  
"I wasn't blushing!" Rory objected.  
  
"Yes, you were honey. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Lorelai teased.  
  
Rory scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at her mom. And on a second thought, reached over and threw the pillow Lane had used earlier, at her.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"So, like, I was thinking about dying my hair blond, but not really blond, cuz I dont want to look like a bimbo," Jenny was saying. Or at least he _thought_ her name was Jenny, he hadn't been listening when she introduced herself. "What do you think?"  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Tristan glanced over at her. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Jenny giggled, snapping her gum and moved closer to him. "Why don't we get to know each other better?" She whispered, her breath hot on his neck.   
  
Tristan cringed. That was a line he would normally use when trying to bed a woman. But today, it just made him sick. Because of _her_ . Because suddenly she was back in his life and just having her there made him want to be purer, to put an end to his playboy ways. Removing Jenny's hand from his upper arm, he stood up. "I just remembered, I've got plans for today, so I've gotta go."  
  
Jenny pouted, sticking one full red lip out at him. "Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Busy tomorrow, too." Tristan said, smiling inside. Tomorrow he'd be sipping coffee with Rory.  
  
Standing up, Jenny slithered over to him. "How about I give you my number and you give me a call when you've got time."  
  
Tristan backed away slightly, much to the disappointment of her. "I don't think that'll be necessary."  
  
"Oh come on." Jenny replied, doing the pouty thing again.  
  
"I'll see you around," Tristan called as he headed out the door, not bothering to wait for her response. Once outside and in his car, he let out a pent up sigh. What was wrong with him? Under normal circumstances, the two of them would be rocking each others worlds, but his life was no longer normal. _Rory._ He hated that he let her have so much control over his feelings and his actions still. But he just couldn't help it. Shaking his head, he pulled out of the driveway and sped off in the direction of his house.  
  
  
******  
  
  
_The Next Morning_  
  
  
"Mooooooommmmmmmmm, where's my sparkly blue tank top?" Rory bellowed from her place, nearly buried under the mound of clothes in the laundry room.  
  
Lorelai bounded down the basement stairs and moments later, appeared in the doorway. "You mean _my_ sparkly blue tank top?"  
  
Rory glared at her. "How is it yours? I was under the impression that things that were bought belonged to the person who paid for them."  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Lorelai grinned. "It should be in the dryer."  
  
"Right, because I can find that piece of equipment." Rory grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Lorelai bit her lip, glancing around. "Its over there I think."  
  
Rory headed in the direction her mother was pointing, shrieking triumphantly as she pulled out the lost article of clothing. "Yahoo! Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Thats Master Mom to you."  
  
"Umm, okay. Im going to get dressed." Rory rolled her eyes, heading up the stairs.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan sat in a back booth at Starbucks, waiting for the door to chime and Rory to enter. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. It was only a quarter to twelve, fifteen more minutes. He had gotten there around eleven, unable to sit around his house and wait any longer. Taking a gulp of his cappuccino, Tristan let his mind wander to the day before, imagining how beautiful Rory had looked even in her simple black business attire. There was just something about her, something that had kept his feelings alive for her, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. Sure, she was gorgeous, any male with eyes would admit that much, but there was so much more to her than that. She was incredibly intelligent, witty, and seemed to take each day as it came to her, never taking anything for granted. Even more than that, she had a big heart, something you didn't find often among the elite of Hartford. _And she missed you_, the tiny voice in Tristans head reminded him. He had to smile at that, she had admitted she missed him, and he hadn't even had to try and pry it out of her. Taking another sip of his drink, he glanced up just in time to see  
the object of his thoughts come in. She gazed around nervously, looking a little lost. Tristan realized she probably couldn't see him way back there, and so, with his heart pounding at the sight of her, he stood, waving a little. Spotting him, she broke out into a smile that made his heart lurch.   
  
"I almost thought you stood me up," Rory joked, sitting down across from him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Mary," Tristan replied, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
Rory eyed him and then smiled back. "Good to know. How are you?"  
  
_Better, now that you're here_, Tristan almost said, but caught himself. "Great, actually. And you?"  
  
"Pretty good," Rory started, but was interrupted by a waitress. The woman took her order and then disappeared again. "So.."  
  
"What are your plans for today?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory shrugged. "The one interview we had scheduled today was cancelled, so I don't really have anything to do."  
  
"Think you could stomach spending the day with me?" Tristan suggested, crossing his fingers.   
  
"Keep your ego in check and I think we'll get along fine," Rory replied, smirking slightly.   
  
Inwardly, Tristan was doing a victory dance. He had to be the luckiest son of a gun on the planet, getting the chance to spend the day with Rory Gilmore. "I think I can handle that. Give us some time to catch up."  
  
Rory nodded, smiling. "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan and Rory's day together progressed nicely, minus a few moments of tension here and there, the two got along excellently. Things were definately looking up as they agreed to try again at a friendship and made plans to do something over the upcoming holiday weekend.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rushed ending, yes? Sorry, I'm trying. For future reference, this story takes place at the end of June, so the upcoming holiday would be the 4th of July (american holiday, for all non-us-ers). Fireworks are coming.... in more ways then one.  
  
And as usual, 10 more reviews will get you the next chapter either later today or tomorrow. Its all up to you :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	7. Seven

Heya my loyal Trory readers. I just want to thank you all so much for your kind reviews. When I posted the first chapter of this story (only two days ago! sheesh lol), I never imagined that everyone would like it so much, but Im pleased that you do. I've gotten a few complaints, through email/im mostly, that my chapters are too short for my readers likings. So I'm going to try and make them longer, with more Trory interaction going on, but in order for me to do that, updates will probably be pushed down to one chapter a day (until i go back to school, then you might get 2 a week if you're lucky *ducks from flying objects*).. I'm also going to try to start writing my first draft of the chapters on paper instead of on the computer, my creative juices just seem to flow better when I do that. Umm.. any suggestions on anything, I welcome them all. If you wanna yell at me, feel free to email me. Okay, this is a long enough thank you/authors note. On to the goodies...  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 07**  


  
  
  
  
The days just wouldn't pass fast enough for Tristan, who, when he wasn't working, spent his time thinking about Rory. The time they had spent together days earlier had been magical, there was just a sense of contentment, of ease between them. The tentative friendship they had agreed upon that day at Starbucks was blooming through hour long phone calls and constant emails. And though he would fight the feeling until the end of time, Tristan knew he still loved her, maybe even more so now. Those thoughts aside, he was grateful to just be her friend, someone, with the assistance of time, he hoped would be the one she ran to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to cheer her up. He wanted to be the person, he wanted to make her world as bright for her as she did for him. But first things first, he had to get through the Fourth of July celebration without ruining things.  
  
  
******  
  
  
_Thursday, July 3_  
  
  
Brriiiing.  
  
Groaning, Tristan opened his eyes, glancing at the clock before reaching over to answer the phone. "Yeah."  
  
There was some muffled arguing before a female voice came on the line. "Tristan?"  
  
Tristan sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Who is this?"  
  
"Its Rory. I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it, time for me to get up anyway. Whats up?" Tristan replied, dressing while speaking.  
  
Rory hesitated, she didn't want this to seem like she was throwing herself at him. But then again, they _were_ friends now. "Well, you know how we were supposed to spend time together this weekend, at the parade downtown and all that?"  
  
Tristan felt his heart start racing, praying that she wasnt cancelleing their plans. Not when he had been looking forward to spending that time with her this entire week. "Yeah.."  
  
Rory gulped, her pulse pounding in her ear. "Well, see, my grandparents, last minute of course, offered to let my mom, her boyfriend and I use their place up north for the weekend and I really want to go, but I dont wanna back out of our plans..."  
  
"Its okay, you can go if you want." Tristan interrupted, thinking she was done.  
  
"Im going too," Rory informed him. "But I was hoping, so we could still spend the holiday together, that you might come with us?"  
  
Tristan felt the earth below him move. Rory was inviting him to go with her? And here he was stalling like an idiot. "Are you sure thats okay?" _Stupid!_ Why did he ask that?   
  
"Im a grown woman, Tris," Rory reminded him. "Its fine as long as you think you can put up with my mom for four days."  
  
Tristan grinned at the way his nickname just rolled off her tongue. It was like music to his ears. "Oh, Im sure I can handle her."  
  
Rory smiled happily. "Great, so you'll come?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Yay. We're leaving tonight, so could you meet us at my house, say around 7?" Rory asked, unable to hide how excited she now was.  
  
"I'll be there. Is there anything you need me to bring?" Tristan said.  
  
"Hold on, let me ask my Mom." Rory replied, and could be heard speaking to another woman for a minute. "According to my Mom, you are required to bring flashlights, paper plates, hamburger buns and coffee. Luke said he'd bring the coffee, but knowing him, he'll conveniently forget."  
  
Coming to the conclusion that Luke was the elder Gilmore's boyfriend, Tristan wrote the items down on a piece of paper. "Alright, got it. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, that about covers it."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you a little later then."  
  
"Bye Tris."  
  
"Goodbye Mary."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Tristan, with a broad smile stretched across his tanned face, went to shower.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Okay, ew. Can we not be doing that all weekend?" Rory chided goodnaturedly as Luke and her mother tongue wrestled for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Lorelai broke away, grinning sheepishly. "We'll see who'll be all kissiekissie this weekend."  
  
Rory blushed at the indication her mother thought something was going to happen between her and Tristan. "Not me."  
  
"Wanna put money on that?" Lorelai teased.  
  
Turning to Luke, Rory gave him the sweetest smile possible. "Would you please shut her up for me?"  
  
"Gladly," Luke said, pulling Lorelai back towards him. Rory mimicked puking noises and disappeared into the kitchen to wait for Tristan.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tristan stood on the Gilmore's porch, in position to knock when the door suddenly flew open, revealing Rory with a huge grin on her face. "A little eager to see me, Mar?" He joked, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"You're late." She pointed out, the smile never leaving.  
  
Tristan glanced at his watch and shrugged."Five minutes."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and pulled him into the house. "My mom is dying to finally meet the elusive Tristan DuGrey. Get ready to be interagated to death."  
  
"Elusive huh? Didn't know you thought so highly of me." Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory slugged him in the shoulder. "We haven't left yet, DuGrey, dont push your luck."  
  
Tristan just gave her his patented million watt smile, gazing around the Gilmore residence. Rory grabbed his hand, both trying to ignore the sparks that flew, and dragged him into the kitchen where Lorelai was arguing with Luke over, as usual, her daily coffee intake.  
  
"I wont be able to drive all that way though," Lorelai whined, stomping her foot like a child.  
  
"I'll drive then." Luke said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Ahem," Rory interrupted. "Don't mean to butt into this lovely round of give me coffee, but Tristan's here."  
  
Lorelai whirrled around, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Tristan. "Ooh, fresh meat. Come child, sit, let us talk."  
  
Tristan shot Rory a weary look, but she merely shrugged, and pulled out a chair. He reluctantly sat, turning to face the wrath that was Lorelai.  
  
"So you're Evil Tristan," She began, her eyes traveling the length of him. Luke cleared his throat in annoyance, causing Lorelai to grin impishly.   
  
"Ah, I guess that would be me," Tristan replied, casting another look in Rorys direction.  
  
"And you're coming with us this weekend?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"And you brougth coffee?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"I value my life, so yes, I did." Tristan answered, a sparkle in his eye.  
  
Lorelai nodded appreciatively. "I like you."  
  
"The feelings mutual, then Ms. Gilmore."   
  
Rory gasped, dropping her spoon off the table. Lorelai, however, managed to stay sane for the first time in a long time. "I can take that back, you know. Its Lorelai. Understood?"  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Good. Lets boogie." Lorelai shrieked, grabbing Luke and Rory's arm and pulling them out the front door. Tristan, who was latched onto Rory's other arm grinned inwardly. Yes, this would definately be an interesting weekend.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Didn't I just say something about longer chapters? Well, not this one. Next one, I swear. My head hurts too much to continue this tonight and I wanted to put something up since everyone has been so kind and reviewing even though this story sucks. We'll have a 3092432094093940320320909 page long chapter tomorrow (okay, maybe not quite that long. but close!) Enjoy.  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	8. Eight

Yo! Well, I promised longer chapters, so lets hope this works. This is the first time I've written a chapter on paper (for my GG fics anyway), so I dont know how long it'll be translated to the computer. (In reality its 6 pages, front and back.).. Umm.. thanks a ton for all the lovely reviews you guys leave me everyday. And I know this story doesn't suck, whoever said I shouldnt think that, but I've also told you guys Im my own worst critic, so in my mind, everything i write sucks ;) Anyways.. Im trying really really hard to write more so I have backup chapters written when I start school again Monday (ewww), but no promises. :) K. Here's chapter 8.  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 08**  


  
  
  
  
"We are so lost," Lorelai whined as she pulled up to a closed rest station. The foursome had been on the road for a solid two hours, and thanks to Lorelai's refusal to use a map, claiming she knew the way, they were now completely lost.  
  
"You think?" Rory said, a little irritated after being cooped up in the car for so long. "We're in Massachusetts for God's sake."  
  
"Fighting isn't going to make us any more un-lost," Luke reminded them.  
  
Tristan smirked at that. It was obvious the Gilmore way of speaking was rubbing off on him. "Luke's right. Lets just find someplace where we can get a map and we'll be on our way."  
  
Rory sighed in relief as she jumped out of the jeep to stretch her legs. "That thing is evil," She declared, giving the vehicle a menacing glare.  
  
"That would be the best plan," Lorelai started, still sitting in the drivers seat. "If we had enough gas to get anywhere."  
  
There was a collective gasp as the other three turned to stare at Lorelai, who emitted a "dont-look-at-me-I'm-innocent" squeak.   
  
"We're out of gas?" Luke exclaimed, marching over to where she sat. Sure enough the gas meter was on E. "Why didn't you stop?"  
  
"We still had three fourths of a tank when we passed the last gas station. How was I supposed to know there wouldn't be anymore for the next three hundred miles?" Lorelai said defensively.  
  
"There probably would have been if you would've let us bring the map like I wanted in the first place," Luke argued back.  
  
"Would you two chill out?" Rory jumped in. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. Its not like we're stuck in the twilight zone, I'm sure theres a gas station or a town or something around here somewhere. I say we start walking."  
  
"I'm with her," Tristan spoke up.  
  
"We can't just leave the jeep," Lorelai pointed out. "The locks don't work. So unless you want all your stuff stolen, someone's gotta stay here."  
  
Rory frowned. "Maybe..."  
  
"Rory and I will go. You two stay with the jeep," Tristan offered, glancing at Rory for her approval. When she nodded, he turned back to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"I dont know..." Lorelai said, a little reluctant about sending her only child out into unknown territory alone. Well, almost alone.  
  
"We'll be okay, Mom. Its our only choice really," Rory assured her.  
  
"You'll make sure nothing happens to her?" Luke demanded of Tristan, who nodded.  
  
"I'll protect her with my life."  
  
Lorelai glanced between the two and finally gave her consent. "Okay, you guys go. But if anything happens to my daughter, your ass is grass, clear?"  
  
"Perfectly. Guess its a good thing I brought these, huh?" Tristan replied, taking the flashlights Rory had dug out of the car. "Ready?"  
  
"Hold on," came Rory's muffled voice. A few seconds later she came around to the front of the jeep, her coat draped over one arm and his sweatshirt over there other. "Ready."  
  
"You two be careful," Lorelai begged, impulsively hugging them both.  
  
"We'll be fine. We'll see you soon," Rory said, hugging her back. And with one of Tristans arms slung carelessly over her shoulders, the two set out.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldnt do!" Lorelai called.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Watch out," Tristan warned twenty minutes later. "It drops down. Be careful."  
  
Rory, beating some tree branches out ofher way, nearly fell into the drop he had spoken of, but a pair of strong arms circled her waist and pulled her up before something bad happened. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome," Tristan replied. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you weren't a very outdorsy person."  
  
Rory giggled. "Told you."  
  
"I think maybe we should get back up to the highway. The woods can't be too safe at night," Tristan said, stopping to pull his sweatshirt over his head. The night was cool, despite it being July.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I definately prefer nice flat pavement over who knows what we're walking on here," Rory agreed.  
  
Chuckling, Tristan took her arm and led her up to the deserted highway. Glancing in both directions, he sighed. "How far do you think?"  
  
Rory too, glanced around. "The way things have gone tonight, twenty miles. If Mr. God takes pity on us, maybe a few."  
  
"Mr. God?" Tristan repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't want to know." Rory laughed. "Shall we?"  
  
"Might as well," Tristan said, falling in step beside her. The two walked in an amicable silence for awhile, until Rory spoke.  
  
"Hey, I know we agreed to leave the past behind us, but can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Stopping, Rory turned to look at him. "Why were you such a jerk to me?"  
  
_She would ask that_, Tristan thought. But he did owe her an explanation. And if he wanted to be worthy of her presence, he had to be honest. "Because I liked you," he stated softly, gazing into her questioning blue eyes.  
  
"You make a habit of torturing those you like?" Rory asked just as softly.  
  
"No, just you." The words tumbled out before he had the chance to think about it.  
  
Rory opened her mouth, but then closed it again. He was being honest with her, now was not the time to make a sarcastic remark. So she just let out a quiet. "Oh."  
  
Tristan sighed and broke their eye contact. "We should get going."  
  
Nodding, Rory walked silently beside him. Neither said a word for at least another half hour until she could take it no longer. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I dont like the weirdness between us."  
  
Tristan gave hrea sideways glance, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Mar. That was a long time ago."  
  
"Right," Rory replied, trying to figure out why those words were eating at her heart.  
  
  
******  
  
"I feel like I'm fifteen again," Lorelai giggled, sitting up in the backseat of the jeep.  
  
Luke groaned, sitting up as well. "Don't tell me Rory was concieved in the backseat of some car."  
  
"No, that was the balcony," Lorelai said, flashing him a grin. "Do you think they're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they're both smart kids. But if that punk tries to get fresh with her -" Luke growled protectively.  
  
Lorelai smiled at how much Luke loved Rory. "She can take care of herself, when it comes to that Lukie. She survived Harvard, didnt she? However, if you wanted to get fresh with me.."  
  
With a loveydovey expression on his face, Luke leaned over and silenced her with his lips.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Blame it on my mother."  
  
"No way. You could put an end to it if you want too."  
  
"Nuh-uh. Its in my genes."  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
Rory turned to glare at Tristan, but there was an underlying sense of playfulness in her eyes. "Not until I get coffee."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"No, I need coffee."  
  
"And I need breast implants. Coffee isnt vital for living."  
  
"How long have you known me? Coffee is as important as air, and in times like this, even more so." Rory argued, stopping to eye him critcally. "And you definately could use implants."  
  
"I'll get implants the day you stop drinking that stuff."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yes-huh."  
  
"Great, we're five again."  
  
"Five year olds don't drink coffee."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at him and then sat down on the ground. "Im pooped."  
  
Tristan sat down next to her. "Lets take five."  
  
Sighing, Rory plucked a flower out of the ground. Twirling it in her fingers, she gazed at the man next to her. Just watching him in the moonlight made her feel.... different. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost one," Tristan sighed.  
  
"Are gas stations even open this late?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Lets hope so."  
  
Rory chose not to respond to that, thrusting them into a comfortable silence. A good ten minutes passed before Tristan stood up.   
  
"We better keep going. It cant be too much further before we hit something."  
  
Rory yawned, accepting his offered hand to help her to her feet. "Its going to be morning before we get anywhere."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
Without thinking, Tristan swooped her up into his arms. "Rest."  
  
Too tired to argue, Rory leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Minutes later, she was asleep, leaving Tristan to his thoughts.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Hey, its time to wake up," Tristan urged, shaking Rory's form slightly.  
  
Slowly but surely, those pools of blue opened. "Where are we?"  
  
"Gas station. Steve here is going to take us back to the jeep." Tristan informed her with a smile.  
  
With that, Rory took notice of the older man standing a few feet away. "Thank you," she said gratefully.  
  
"My pleasure, miss," Steve replied, tipping his hat to her.  
  
Turning her attention back to Tristan, Rory blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I must've been heavy for you to carry."  
  
"Nah, it wasn't too bad," Tristan shrugged. And then smirking slightly, he held up his hand. "And look what I got."  
  
Rory's eyes went wide and she grinned. "A map!"  
  
  
******  
  
Crappy ending, yeah? Sorry about that. Did you like? Did you hate? Was it just, eh, okay? Let me know. And sorry for taking so long (well, long for me that is) for me to put this up. FF.Net hasn't been working for me very much today, acting all weird and ish. Anyway, yep. Look for more soon :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  



	9. Nine

_Disclaimer : _ I know I said I killed 'em, but I just thought this chapter might need one. I have no idea if Hope, Connecticut really exists, its just a town I made up. So if it does, I dont own it. And I don't own any of the characters/etc. K. Done.  
_  
Feedback :_ Naturally. I feed off feedback. As long as the feedback isn't a threat to kill me. Then I'd just have to take legal action, which isn't fun. So please, spare my life.  
  
_ A/N :_ Hey guys, I am so so so sorry that its taken so long for me to get this up (really, two days is a hellova a long time for me not to update). My cold is finally gone, so my life is once again a hectic mess. I started this chapter on paper, but Im finishing it on the computer, due to the writers block that has plagued my hand. If you don't like it, don't read it :) And, since you guys are the ones who read this, are my authors notes on every chapter annoying? If they are and you don't wanna see 'em anymore, just tell me and I'll shove a sock in my over babbling mouth. Alright? Okay then. To the story we go!  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 09**  


  
  
  
_Friday, July 4__ -- 7 am_  
  
  
"We made it," Tristan sighed, as all four adults collapsed inside the Gilmore's summer home.  
  
"And it only took us twelve hours," Rory yawned, shooting a teasing glare at her mother.  
  
Too exhausted to notice, Lorelai stumbled towards the stairs. "Come. Let there be sleep." She managed to get out before a yawn took control.  
  
The remaining three got to their own tired feet, leaning on each other for support and followed her to wherever a bed may reside. Not even coffee could cure this state of extreme exhaustion.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rory awoke some six hours later to a strange sense of comfort. There was something hot and rather heavy lying on her chest, but the feeling wasn't a bad one. Opening one eye, she was met with a head full of blond locks. It was then her other eye sprung open and her breathing became erratic. Tristan. Tristan was not only sleeping in the same bed as her, but he was also sleeping _on_ her. Biting her lip in thought, she wracked her mind as to what she should do. Should she push him off and bolt from the room, should she try to slip out from beneath his sleeping head, should she just let him sleep or should she wake him and ask him to move? So many choices, and no answers. Rory nearly jumped out of her skin as one of his hands came up and subconsciously scratched his nose as he murmured incoherently.   
  
_Calm down Gilmore_, she scolded herself. _Nothing happened, there's no reason to throw things out of proportion_ . Finally resounding to try and get up without waking him, Rory moved slowly, gingerly picking his head up. He fidgeted slightly, but she managed to slide off the bed and lay it back on a pillow before he awoke. Sighing with relief, Rory glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings in attempt to free her mind of the thoughts on how soft his hair had been. Light poured in from the large windows, warming her with their rays. The door that led to the hallway was partially open and noise from the floor below informed her that not only was her mother awake, she was also on a raid for coffee. Taking one more look at the sleeping Tristan, she headed downstairs. As expected, she found Lorelai wandering around the kitchen, muttering about how people with so much money should be able to afford coffee makers.  
  
"Morning, er afternoon, Mom." Rory said, sitting down on a stool.  
  
Lorelai whirled around, jumping slightly. "Good, God, child, haven't you learned not to do such evil things to me until I've had my coffee? Not that you could have such a thing in this house. My parents are satan in old people's skin. They send me to this, this place for four days that does not come equipped with that cute little thing that makes us our lifeline. I say we riot. You're with me, right?"  
  
Smiling, Rory quietly listened to her mothers familiar babbling. Checking the fridge for food before answering, she turned to her. "There's no food either. There's gotta be some kind of restaurant around here, right?"  
  
"Hmm.. in town, I think. Restaurants serve coffee.. lets go," Lorelai mumbled, grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her out the door. Climbing into the jeep, she frowned. "Rats, forgot the keys. Be right back."  
  
"Um, Mom?" Rory stopped her. "What about _them_?"  
  
Lorelai looked deep in thought for a second. "Let 'em sleep. Luke will just try to stop the nice lady from bringing us coffee anyways. We'll bring 'em back something."  
  
Rory nodded. "Don't forget to leave them a note."  
  
"K. Back in a flash."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later the two Gilmores were seated at a booth in a small diner, not unlike the one they practically lived at in Stars Hollow. Two cups and three empty pots of coffee sat on the table between them. The waitress had become so fed up with them asking for more she had just left the pot at their table, much to their amusement.  
  
"So, tell me about last night. How far did you guys have to walk?" Lorelai asked, taking a big bite of the fudge brownie sundae they were sharing.  
  
Rory wiped the chocolate from around her mouth. "Pretty far. I don't know exactly, I fell asleep."  
  
Lorelai gave her a confused look. "Since when do you sleep walk?"  
  
"I didn't sleep walk. Tristan carried me."  
  
"He carried you?!" Lorelai gasped. "Why did you not tell me this?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Because we were all falling over by the time we got in this morning. Its not a big deal."  
  
"Not a big deal? Im sorry, hon, but you're insane. I dont know of many guys who would voluntarily carry someone. You're not exactly light either."  
  
"Hey!" Rory objected.   
  
Lorelai smirked. "Sorry, babe."  
  
"Anyways.. like I said, its not a big deal. I was tired, he offered, end of story."   
  
"I dont think so. I think he has an ulterior motive."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked.   
  
Lorelai shrugged, taking another bite of their dessert. "Nothing."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Sorry to inform you, Ror. But such a trait runs in the family. "  
  
"Lucky me," Rory groaned, but smiling.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_Where the hell am I_, was Tristans first thought as he came out of his slumber. It wasnt an all together foreign thought to him, he awoke many mornings in the bed of the previous nights conquest. But usually on those mornings he felt empty inside, as if everytime he slept with a woman a piece of him was left in their bed. Today, however, was different. Much different. Waking he felt nothing but contentment and peace with everything. The smell of vanilla permeated the pillows and for a second, he wondered just what took place the night before when it all came crashing back into his head. He was lying in one of the beds at Rorys grandparents summer home, where he was going to spend the weekend with the most special person in his life. Rory. Just as the image of her sweet face appeared in his mind, Tristan bolted into a sitting position. He knew for a fact that they had fallen asleep in the same bed last night, so where the hell was she? Then he calmed, his rational side taking over. She was probably already awake, downstairs, bantering with her mother, another woman he had grown quite fond of in the short time he had known her. It was apparent that Rory got her good looks from her. Smiling, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. Walking around until he found the kitchen, he was surprised to see just Luke sitting at the table.  
  
"Morning," he said, sitting down.  
  
Luke glanced up and gave him a gruffy smile. "Morning. Hope you're not eager to eat, we're waiting on them to bring us back something."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Im good. They went out?"  
  
"Hours ago. By now they've consumed illegal amounts of caffeine and it will take us all day to wear them down. Enjoy the silence while you can." Luke confirmed, his obvious affection for Lorelai shown through his words.  
  
"Great. When do you think they'll be back?"   
  
"The world may never know."  
  
Grinning, Tristan stood up. "Im going to shower."  
  
"Nothing happened last night, did it?" Luke asked suddenly, his fatherly instincts kicking in.  
  
Turning around to face him, Tristan shook his head again. "No."  
  
Luke searched his face to make sure he wasn't lying and nodded when he saw nothing but the truth in Tristans eyes. "Good."  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later Lorelai and Rory reappeared at the house, looking indefinitely better then they had when they had left earlier. Luke and Tristan ate quickly as the girls filled them in on the towns Fourth of July traditional celebration.   
  
"So we have the parade at 5 and then we go get dinner, after that we kill time that the flea market until the fireworks start around 10." Lorelai concluded, sharing a haughty look with her daughter.  
  
Tristan and Luke shared a look as well, a very very amused one. "Flea market?" Tristan questioned, raising a eyebrow.  
  
Rory grinned. "I'm sure you'll find it most informative."  
  
"Not just any flea market," Lorelai jumped in. "But Hope, Connecticut's annual Fourth of July flea market. It comes but once a year and everyone flocks to this tiny town just for it. Anything your heart desires can be found at this thing, including," she paused for effect, glancing teasingly at Luke," coffee."  
  
"And not just any coffee," Rory added. "But the most incredible tasting coffee. Coffee that will light your taste buds on fire, put some bounce in your walk. The coffee of the God's."  
  
Tristan cocked his head to one side, grinning. "I see. And, this coffee you speak of, what would happen, hypothetically of course, if we," he stopped, gesturing to himself and Luke,"refused to let you have any?"  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. Turning to Rory, she hissed at her. "We have new mission. Kill the male species before weekend is over."  
  
Rory smirked, and wiggled her finger at Tristan, motioning for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. He obliged happily. "Then you, Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor, will have a problem. A certain body part, your favorite, I would presume, will no longer be attached where it belongs. I don't think your groupies would appreciate that very much, hmm?"  
  
Tristan's eyes bulged, unable to believe what he had just heard come out of her mouth. Seeing this, her smirk just intensified. "Don't mess with a caffeine addict." She murmured before disappearing into the kitchen. He turned to Lorelai and Luke, who just shrugged.  
  
*******  
  
  
Okay, I decided to be evil. I had one reallllly long chapter going here, but Im splitting into two parts. This is what we call a crappy filler chapter. I'll have the juicy stuff coming tomorrow (really, its written, im just mean).. and some trory action is coming very very very soon.. but not the way one would expect :) Hehe.  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	10. Ten

Just a quick authors note today, I wont keep you from the trory goodiness that follows. The town in this story, Hope, Connecticut.. I decided to make their Fourth of July celebration much like the one I attend every summer in a small town in Northern Michigan. I thought I should give the credit to the townspeople there and not to my own creativeness before a certain someone *glares* slams me for it. Any/all places (restaurants, parks etc) are all actual places in the said town. Now that that's cleared up....  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 10**  


  
  
  
"They're throwing candy!" Lorelai shrieked excitedly.  
  
True enough, a float was headed their way where the inhabitants were throwing treats out to the parade goers.   
  
Lorelai and Rory eagerly took their places at the edge of the street and as soon as the candy was flung out at them, the two were pushing each other around in attempt to be the one that got the most. A few feet away, lounging on the blanket that had been carted along, Tristan and Luke were doubled over with laughter, tears in their eyes. Rory suddenly pumped her fists in the air, declaring victory when Lorelai snuck up behind her, grabbed her bag of sweets and ran to hide behind Luke.  
  
  
"_Moooom_, you cheated," Rory whined.  
  
Lorelai poked out from behind her "shield", sticking out her tongue. "I won," she gloated.  
  
Pouting, Rory's eyes traveled over to Tristan, who was still chuckling. "And what are _you_ laughing at, Mister DuGrey?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Nothing," he said, his eyes glistening.  
  
"Luuuuuke, they're being mean to me," Rory said, turning to the only person left.  
  
Luke glanced back and forth between the two Gilmores. "You two realize you just stole candy meant for the kids, don't you?" He finally said, choosing not to take sides. After all, this could get ugly and he didn't want either of them mad at him.  
  
Lorelai popped a Jolly Rancher in her mouth happily, ignoring Luke. "I won," she giggled.  
  
"Share," Rory whimpered, giving her a sad puppy dog face.  
  
Biting her lip, Lorelai reluctantly gave her daughter some of the contents of her bag. "You're lucky I love ya, kid."  
  
Rory grinned and then pointed across the street. "Onward!," she commanded. "Coffee!"  
  
  
*****  
  
A little while later, the group was sitting in the Four Seasons Cafe, discussing their strategy for getting through the Outdoor Flea Market, which was actually a lot larger than anyone had anticipated.Well, Tristan, Rory and Luke were strategizing. Lorelai was giving the death glare at the waitress who only served decaf.   
  
"I say we split up, cover more ground." Tristan said, staring at the map of the grounds.  
  
Luke took the map for a second, looking thoughtful and then nodded. "Okay. You and Rory take the west end, Lorelai and I will go east. We'll meet at the refreshment stand around nine." He glanced up, gauging reactions. Tristan and Rory exchanged a look and agreed. They all turned to Lorelai, who was mumbling something about wishing she knew voodoo so she could poke the "evil" waitress repeatedly.  
  
"Mom? Is that okay with you?" Rory asked, interrupting the seemingly unending tirade.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sounds fine. As long as I can get some _real coffee_," Lorelai said, the last part nearly shouted.  
  
Rory sighed and got up. "I'll be right back." Walking over to where the waitress was, she said something, gesturing wildly towards their table. Five minutes later, she set a cup of "real coffee" in front of her mother. "No more evil plots now, please."  
  
Lorelai stared at her with admiring eyes as she downed the sweet elixir. "I knew i kept you around for some reason."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"You really didn't have to do this," Rory said, hoisting the large, overstuffed panda bear Tristan had won her onto her shoulder.  
  
Tristan shrugged, staring a head of them. "I wanted too. Besides, I saw how you were looking at it."  
  
Genuinely touched by his gesture, Rory gave him a small hug. Purely friendly of course. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and then, seeing her struggled to walk with the four foot bear, took it from her. She immediately protested, but he was adamant. "Look, you stay here, I'll run it out to the jeep. Its fine."  
  
Reluctantly, she gave in. "Hurry."  
  
Tristan flashed her a smile and headed towards the exit. Rory watched him disappear into the crowd and sighed. Spying a bench nearby, she sat down, glancing around every few minutes. She jumped slightly when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Rory glanced up, expecting to see Tristan, but was greeted by another familiar face.   
  
"Summer!" She exclaimed, hopping to her feet and hugging her old friend. The two had become close friends late in junior year as Rory made the decision to expand her social horizons. Summer wasn't as shallow as she initially appeared. Beneath the exterior she played, there really was a good heart.  
  
"I thought that was you," Summer said, a smile lighting up her face. "God, look at you! You look great."  
  
Rory shrugged modestly. "You're looking pretty great yourself. What are you doing here?"  
  
Summer wrinkled her nose. "My boyfriend Jake has family up here and they invited us to come. He's around here somewhere, I cant wait for you to meet him."  
  
"I look forward to it. Its so good to see you again, Sum."  
  
"Likewise," Summer stated, looking around. "You're not here alone, are you?"  
  
Rory froze. She knew that despite how she had treated him at Madeline's party so long ago, Summer truly did have feelings for Tristan. How would she react to know he was there with her?. "Umm, no. My mom and her boyfriend are off somewhere." She paused, eyeing her carefully. "And Tristan should be back shortly."  
  
Summer's face blanched white. "Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Summer. I know - "Rory started, but was silenced by her friends hand.  
  
"Don't be Rory. But pray tell, where did you run into him again? Last I heard he was strutting around Princeton."   
  
Rory laughed slightly and they sat down on the bench. "Ironic, really. Im working for Fade Magazine now and we're doing a story on Hartford's Most Eligible Bachelors. Guess who one of the lucky guys is."  
  
"So Tristan's still single?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow. Having a boyfriend and the length of time since she last saw him definitely had not deterred her feelings. "Or are you two..."  
  
"What? No," Rory objected defensively. "We're just friends. He really has changed. Although he still insists on calling me Mary."  
  
Summer giggled at that. "Is he still as devastatingly handsome as he was in high school?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me? He's heading this way." Rory said, motioning towards the figure coming in their direction.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tristan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who Rory was chatting with. Summer. What the hell was she doing here? And why was Rory talking to her like they were old friends? Forcing himself to remain calm, he managed to put one foot in front of the other. In a matter of seconds he was standing beside Rory. "Im back," he said, stating the obvious.  
  
Rory gazed up at him with her twinkling blue eyes. "Good. You remember Summer, don't you, Tris?"  
  
Nodding, he glanced over at his ex-girlfriend. "Hello, Summer."  
  
The other girl smiled coyly and leaned in to give him a hug. "Looking good, DuGrey," she murmured.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you too." Tristan stammered, throwing a desperate look at Rory, praying she got the meaning behind it. Luckily, she did.   
  
"Oh, my, look at the time," Rory said suddenly. "I'm so sorry Sum, but we promised we'd meet my Mom on the other side of the park in five minutes, so we gotta get moving." She felt bad about lying to her friend like that, but the looks Tristan were sending her way were almost heartbreaking.  
  
Summer shrugged. "Oh, thats okay. Maybe we can catch up when we get back to Hartford. Give me a call sometime."  
  
Rory nodded. "Will do. Come on, DuGrey."  
  
Tristan waved at Summer and allowed Rory to drag him a safe distance away before she stopped and turned to look at him strangely.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question. Why were you in such a hurry to get away from her?" Rory demanded.  
  
Tristan shrugged, his eyes on the ground. "She's my ex-girlfriend."  
  
Rory's eyes searched his face for a moment. "You, you're not still in love with her, are you?" she asked softly.  
  
At that, Tristan's head shot up, his eyes burning holes in hers. He couldn't have been imagining it, could he? Was there a touch of fear in her voice? Could she actually be afraid that he might still be in love with Summer? "No. Its not that."  
  
"Then what?" Rory prodded.  
  
"I just have this.. thing. I don't like being around my ex girlfriends, it makes me feel weird."  
  
"Oh," was the only response he got.  
  
  
******  
  
So whatcha think? Is Rory scared that Tristan might love someone else? Will she realize she's scared? Will Summer screw things up or actually help them along? Stay tuned, all will be revealed in Chapter Eleven, coming to a local fanfiction.net near you, Tuesday :) Adios.  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  



	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer : _The usuals apply here, just like they did in chapters 1-10.  
  
_ Feedback :_ Should I even have to say anything anymore?  
  
_ A/N :_ Posted a day early! Yay. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Sorry for making you wait so long for the troryness, in this sense at least. Any suggestions for future chapters is desperately needed and welcomed. Writers block has overcome me :( Someone hand me my inspiration back, please.   
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 11**  


  
  
  
_Later That Night_  
  
  
  
Much to the dismay of Tristan, Lorelai ran into Summer and her boyfriend shortly after they had, and being as friendly as she is, invited them to join them at the house for the fireworks. At Rory's insistence, Tristan helped getting things ready for their guests, even lending Luke a hand in the kitchen. It was dusk when the two arrived.  
  
  
Rory was arguing with Lorelai over something or another when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she hollered, jogging to the door. Outside stood Summer with a tall dark haired man. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Summer echoed, smiling as they were let into the house. "Let me introduce you to Jake. Jake, sweetie, this is one of my dearest friends, Rory Gilmore."  
  
Jake graciously shook her hand, smiling charmingly. "Its a pleasure, Miss Gilmore."  
  
"Rory, please. Its nice to meet you too, Jake," she replied with a grin.  
  
Just then Lorelai appeared behind her daughter. "Oh, you're here! Come, sit, meet the others," she greeted, leading them through the house and out back where Luke and Tristan were manning the grill.  
  
"Lookie, we found people. Normal people from Hartford. Not an easy feat," Rory quipped, shooting a meaningful look in Tristan's direction.  
  
Tristan, slipping into his trademark smirk, sauntered in their direction. "Almost as hard as finding one in Stars Hollow," he quipped back.  
  
Protests came from Lorelai and Luke, but Rory merely grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."  
  
"You should," Tristan whispered in her ear before turning to Summer and Jake.  
  
The smile disappeared from Rory's face as she watched him interact with his ex. Remnants of the tingling sensation he had caused when he had whispered to her were still coursing through her veins. Since when had Tristan made her tingle?  
  
Lorelai watched from a few feet away, a knowing smile spreading across her visage as she saw the emotions filter across Rory's face. Turning to Luke, who was standing behind her, the prior mentioned smile intensified. "How much longer, you think?"  
  
Luke glanced from her to the group of younger adults thoughtfully. "Soon. Early as tonight, possibly."  
  
"Willing to put money on that?" Lorelai asked suggestively.  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes. "You've definitely been living in that town for too long."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Half an hour later, the group had been fed, the addicts had consumed a record (even for them) amount of caffeine and were now sitting on the back patio waiting for the fireworks display to start. Once he had overcome his initial discomfort, Tristan became more relaxed around Summer. Much to her delight, and for reasons unfathomable to her, the dismay of Rory. Jake was oblivious to he pairs past, just taking their playfulness as old friends getting reacquainted. Rory, however, knew and grew more and more irritated as time went by. Finally, when Summer seductively popped a chilled strawberry in Tristans mouth, she excused herself from the group, taking a blanket down onto the lawns staring up at the night sky. Confusion stung her mind, questions as to why she was so bothered by her friends interaction with each other. From the time Lorelai had informed them that they would be joining them, she had been after Tristan, making him promise he'd try to be nice to Summer and he had kept that promise. So why was she so... so.. - NO. She was _not_ jealous. What on Earth did she have to be jealous of? Tristan was her friend afterall. A stream of light suddenly shone above her, breaking her train of thought. Sighing, she laid back to watch the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tristan was outright ignoring her. Summer frowned and followed his gaze, sighing as it came to rest on her friend. So the guy was still in love with her and she was as oblivious as ever. Reaching over, she poked him in the side, causing him to jerk his attention abruptly back to her. "What?"  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her," Summer said, tilting her head in Rory's direction.  
  
Glancing over at her, he slowly shook his head. "I dont know. I think she wants to be alone."  
  
Summer gave him a look. "You still love her."  
  
"What? No, I don't." Tristan objected, knowing full well he was lying through his teeth.  
  
"I know you too well, Tris," Summer replied, grinning. "Go on. Don't make the same mistake you made in high school. Tell her."  
  
"I can't," Tristan sighed, slouching down in his chair.  
  
"You have to, DuGrey. Otherwise she'll find someone else and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if."  
  
"Since when have you become so philosophical?"  
  
Summer shrugged. "You know I'm right. Don't wait too long to her how you feel about her." She said, standing up. "Im going to go help Lorelai with the drinks. Think about what I said."  
  
Tristan watched her head into the house, glancing over at Jake who was still doing business negotiations over the phone. She _was_ right, he knew. He just didnt know if he could take the risk of losing the friendship that had come so far. Exhaling, he gazed over at Rory who was still staring up at the fireworks, and his heart ached. It was then he resolved to tell her before the weekend was over.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Lorelai said, plopping down next to her daughter and handing her a drink.  
  
Rory took it gratefully and smiled. "Hey. Thanks."  
  
Lorelai returned the smile. "No problemo, Moe. What in tarnation are you doing way out here all by your lonesome?" she asked with a bad - very bad - western accent.  
  
"Moe?" Rory repeated with a smirk. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
"Three Stooges, ya'know?" Lorelai said. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you way over here and not with your cronies?"  
  
"I don't have cronies."  
  
"You're avoiding my question. I want answers and now, missy."  
  
Rory shrugged in response.  
  
Lorelai sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Whats wrong, Ror? And don't tell me nothing, I think I know you just a wee bit better then that."  
  
"She still loves him," Rory spat out with more venom then intended.  
  
"Who?" Lorelai asked, feigning confusion. Of course she knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Summer. She still loves Tristan."  
  
"And this bothers you?"  
  
Rory hesitated but eventually nodded. "I guess."  
  
"Well, either it does or it doesn't," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"It does. I don't have the slightest clue why, but it does."  
  
"Does he still have feelings for her?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he didn't, but he keeps _flirting_ with her." Rory sighed. "Why is this bugging me so much? They're two of my closest friends!"  
  
Lorelai paused, knowing she could very well be treading in dangerous waters here, but said it anyway. "Maybe because you wish it was you he was flirting with instead?"  
  
Rory turned to look at her mother, "Thats insane."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"What?" Lorelai said, eyeing her offspring. "I know you're just friends, sweetie, but I've also saw the way you were watching them earlier. Jealousy isnt a very becoming emotion on you."  
  
"Im not jealous!" Rory spat out, her eyes showing the exact opposite.  
  
"Okay, you're not jealous." Lorelai finally conceded, obviously not a believer. One look at Rory's face would tell you that she wasn't quite a believer either.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
When another hour had passed, along with the finale of the fireworks and Rory still hadn't returned to the group, Tristan finally decided to go talk to her. She had moved from her spot on the lawn and was now standing at the edge of the lake that the house was situated on, watching the fireworks the people across the lake from them were setting off. As he drew nearer, his heart began to beat erratically, watching her face bathed in the different colors from the lights. Taking a deep breath, he took the final step so he was standing next to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory turned and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"   
  
"Watching them. Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Tristan gazed up at the sky as another exploded above them. "Yeah, they are."  
  
"Tris.." Rory began, her eyes meeting his. "I'm glad you're here," she finished lamely.  
  
But he knew she had intended to say something other then that. Lifting her chin with his finger, blue melted into blue. "I'm glad I'm here too. Now what were you really going to say?"  
  
Rory sighed. "You really don't still have feelings for her, do you?"  
  
Pleasantly surprised by her question, Tristan shook his head. "No. I never really had true feelings for her. I only dated her to get another girl off my mind."  
  
She didn't respond right away, but was in silent thought. After a few moments, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little. "Me?" She asked softly. Just by the look in his eyes, she didn't have to wait for him to answer.  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Rory questioned.  
  
Tristan gulped. "I didn't know how. We weren't exactly on the best of terms."  
  
"Yeah, thats true. When," Rory stopped, unable to believe she was going to ask this. "When did you stop liking me, like that, I mean."  
  
A million thoughts ran through his head when this question was popped. He had not expected for her to ask him that and he cringed, knowing that at this moment he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He couldn't lie to her, when she so blatantly asked. "Never," he said quietly.  
  
"Never?" Rory gasped.  
  
Tristan nodded, his eyes burning holes in hers. "I've never stopped liking you, Rory. You know the saying that distances makes the heart grow fonder? Yeah, well, its true."  
  
Rory was about to say something, but seemingly changed her mind at the last minute. Instead she turned on her heel and ran back into the house. Tristan stood there, crushed.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Aww. And on that note, this concludes this edition of updates. Reviews will get you more (hopefully, as long as writers block doesn't kill me) and sooner, so if thats what you want, clickityclick. Tata for now.  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	12. Twelve

_Disclaimer : _I think I have exactly $25.00 to my name. Suing me for borrowing such characters will get you  
nothing more then that. Don't bother.  
  
_Feedback :_ Wowie, lotsa reviews for this last chapter. Thank you thank you thank you!   
  
_A/N :_ This chapter is reaaaaaaalllllly short, just tying up some loose Trory ends. I promised some Trory goodness / happiness awhile back and that IS coming, as you will read. Keep reviewing, you all are slowly giving me my inspiration back.   
  
  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 12**  


  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the night was part avoidance, part heartbreak. Rory did her best to steer clear of Tristan and Tristan was heartbroken. Not so much by the fact Rory hadn't returned his feelings, but because of the way she had reacted. He hadn't expected her to run from him and the fact she did brought on more painful memories, from the night they had first kissed. They both said their goodbyes to Summer and Jake, both promising to keep in touch, both retired to their respective bedrooms after they had left and both spent more then half the night awake, thinking of the other. By the time Tristan finally decided it was time to talk to Rory, fate was pulling out its hair with frustration.  
  
  
  
_Saturday Evening - Stafford Park_  
  
  
  
The park was full of people, more people then one would ever expect to find in a small town like Hope. Most were campers, barbecuing out of their tents and RV's, having bonfires with friends and family, some swimming in the lake and others just having a grand ole time. Lorelai and Luke had disappeared some forty-five minutes ago when their picnic had run out of drinks. Tristan himself, had wandered away shortly after they had left, leaving Rory sitting alone on the blanket, her thoughts a million miles away from her. Okay, maybe not a million, a mere few hundred feet would do, seeing as thats where Tristan stood, watching her. He wanted to go over there, sit down and talk to her like they would've been doing had he not spilled his heart out to her the day before. She hadn't spoke to him in nearly twenty-four hours and it was slowly driving him insane. This was exactly what he had been afraid of, why he had been so reluctant about telling her. Their tentative friendship had been going great until then. Sighing, he headed over to the dock to think and more importantly, to force himself to not stare at Rory.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Yawning, Rory fell onto her back, staring up at the stars in the sky. It was amazing how many more stars there were up here compared to the city. Even in Stars Hollow there was a minimal amount of stars. But here, the entire sky was lit up by these tiny twinkling objects. As soon as the word '_twinkling_ ' entered Rory's mind, the image of Tristan's blue eyes did as well. She missed him. He was so close, but still worlds away and it was her fault. She was the one who refused to even look in his direction. He had been honest with her, direct with his feelings and she ran. Why had she run? She was the one who had asked him, it wasn't like he had just come up to her and said, "_Hey Ror, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I've known you. Just thought you'd like to know._ " She should've expected that something like that would happen. And now that she did know, different things he had said or done for her suddenly popped back in her head, and she realized that it had been there all along. She had just been too blind to see it. Groaning, she shifted her gaze, sitting up abruptly when she saw a man approaching her. The guy, tall with dark blond hair offered her a smile.  
  
"Hello, I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
Rory shook her head and managed a small smile. "Not at all."  
  
The guy squatted down and extended his hand. "Justin Manach."  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Justin chuckled.  
  
"Its that painfully obvious, huh?" Rory laughed.  
  
Justin scratched his head, smiling. "Yeah, kind of. I came over here to see if you wanted to join my friends and I. I noticed you're sitting here all alone and you're too pretty to be all by yourself. So what do you say?"  
  
Rory blushed and shook her head slightly. "I would love too, but Im not here completely alone. My mom should be back soon  
and my friend," she paused, wincing at that word. She wasn't sure if she deserved to call him that now. "is around here somewhere."  
  
"Would you mind if I joined ya until they came back then?"   
  
Hesitating for a mere moment, she relented. "I would love that."  
  
Justin eased his way into a sitting position on the blanket and met her gaze. "So, Rory..."  
  
  
*****  
  
_Just go talk to her, dammit_, Tristan was silently screaming to himself. He was driving himself insane, by prolonging the inevitable conversation that they HAD to have. Even if they were destined to only be friends, he needed her in his life and he wasn't about to just let her go. The short two weeks they had been friends were without a doubt, the best two weeks of his life. Sighing, he forced himself to get up and head back to the blanket. They were leaving for Hartford the next afternoon and there was no way he was going home without resolving things with her. Avoiding any and all of the ogling girls that had glanced his way as he covered the ground back to Rory, Tristan inwardly sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. A few minutes later he was abruptly halted, no more then twenty feet from her, by the scene of her talking and laughing with an unknown man. His heart began to pound fiercely, his blood racing through his veins at the speed of light and he was once again losing the battle he had fought time and time again in high school - the one on one war with jealousy. Swallowing hard, he marched over to them, a scowl on his face. "Glad to know I was missed."  
  
Rory glanced up in surprise, her heart breaking at the hurt and anguish so clearly presented itself on his features. "Tris.."  
  
"Who is this?" Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Justin Manach," Justin introduced himself, standing to shake his hand.  
  
Tristan ignored him, his eyes burning into Rory. "So this is how you pay me back for loving you? I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He said, surprised by his own harshness. He immediately wished he could take the words back as Rory's face paled.  
  
"Its not like that, Tristan," Rory managed to get out before he continued on his attack.  
  
"This is exactly why I didn't tell you back then. Because I knew that you would just stab me in the back, running back to your bagboy boyfriend. Where is he now, huh? He's gone and here i am, still pathetically in love with you. Do you have an idea how much I hate that? How much I hate knowing that you have my heart and I have nothing of yours in return. Hell, I don't even have your friendship anymore." Tristan said, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
Rory stared at him, her jaw dropped. She had to tell him. Wait, she had to tell him what? That she was sorry? No, she wasn't sorry. She was glad. Glad that he loved her. Glad because she... because she was falling for him too. But somehow she knew that he wouldn't accept those words now, now that she had unintentionally broken his heart. "Tris, can we not do this here? Can we go talk somewhere?"  
  
Tristan's scowl lessened a little at the look of pain on her face. He had caused it, he had caused her this pain. And it was a feeling he didn't like, a feeling he despised. And now, staring at her, with tears in her eyes, his felt all his anger fade away. Mutely he nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The other guy, the one who had caused him to fly into a jealous rage was forgotten, by both of them. They packed up the few belongings that were on the ground and walked in the direction of the water, enveloped in silence. Finally, when they reached the shoreline, Tristan spread out the blanket and helped her sit down. Neither of them tried to fight the sparks that flew with that single contact. They both sighed simultaneously, glancing at each other with hesitant smiles before sighing again.   
  
"Im sorry," Rory whispered after a few seconds.  
  
Tristan shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Rory. I had no room to go off like I did."  
  
Rory glanced over at him, with his head hanging shamefully down and one hand absentmindedly playing with the sand. "No, you didn't, but Im not mad. Im sorry about last night, though, I shouldn't have run and I shouldn't have avoided you. You have been nothing but completely honest with me about everything, even things that I know are hard for you to admit and all I could do was run away from that."  
  
"Yeah, well, love's a bitch. Maybe I should've held it back, I don't know."  
  
"No, Im glad you told me," Rory said softly, placing a hand on his upper arm.   
  
Tristan's eyes shifted to her. "You are?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, I am. It made me think alot and realize some things."  
  
"What kind of things?" Tristan asked, afraid to hope what she could mean by that.  
  
Scooting a little closer to him, Rory smiled. "Why I ran."  
  
Tristan felt a lump form in his throat. "Why?"   
  
"Because I was afraid of what I felt."  
  
"And whats that?"  
  
"Strongly, about you. I got scared, and refused to admit that much to myself. You've only been back in my life for two weeks, Tristan, and this is happening so fast. You're the first guy I've had feelings for since Bag - _er_, Dean and that scares me. I don't want to get hurt like I did by him."  
  
Stunned into supreme happiness by this revelation, Tristan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing it slightly. "I won't hurt you, Rory. Never. And we can take things as slowly as you need. Just give us a chance."  
  
Rory leaned back into his embrace, her eyes searching his. No, he wouldn't hurt her, not now, not ever. He would never do the things Dean had done to her, never break her heart. And she knew. Smiling, she pushed a lock of his hair out of his face. "I'll give us a million chances," she whispered.  
  
A grin spread across Tristan's face, lighting it up to a degree neither knew he was capable of. "And I'll give us a million and one," he whispered back before kissing her softly.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
From afar, wrapped in her boyfriends arms, Lorelai watched the two with a smile playing with her lips. She had known from that first day something would eventually happen between the two. Tilting her head back, she caught Luke's grin. "You owe me ten bucks, buddy," She giggled.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
TRORYNESS!! Yay. I know this was short and rushed, but that was warned in the beginning. More, whenever I get the chance.  
  
*~* Shay *~* 


	13. Thirteen

_Disclaimer : _Yeah, cuz like, I own them. Not.  
  
_ Feedback :_ Love you guys. 170 reviews, holy moly. Thanks :)  
  
_ A/N :_ No big ramblings today, sorry to disappoint. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 13**  


  
  
  
  
  
Rory sighed heavily as the phone in her office rang again, for what seemed to be the two billionth time that day.   
  
"Fade Magazine, how can I help you," She said, cringing at how irritated she sounded.  
  
"Jamaica. Tomorrow. The two of us."  
  
The voice that rang in her ears caused Rory to crack her first smile of the day. "Hello, to you too."  
  
"Why the pissed voice, Mar?"  
  
Rory dropped her pencil onto the desk and leaned back in the chair, relieved to finally have some kind of outlet. Even if that outlet was Tristan. "My boss is out sick, so all of his calls are being fed to me and Its -"  
  
*Beep*  
  
" - driving me crazy." Rory sighed again. "Hold on, theres another call."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory switched over to the other line, fighting back the tears of stress that were threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment. "Fade Magazine."  
  
"Rory, its Mike. I just wanted to know if a call from Christina Morris has come in yet?"  
  
"Uhmm, yeah, her rep called about an hour ago."  
  
Mike let out a relieved breath. "Great. Could you fax me the info asap? I need to get started on that right away."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory flipped through some of the papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "Okay. Is that all you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, that covers it. Are you okay, you're sounding a little stressed."  
  
"I _am_. Both you and Micah are out today so they're sending all the calls my way. Why, I don't know, but I don't think I've talked on the phone as much as I have today in my entire life."  
  
Mike chuckled. "I'll call Amber and have her send the calls to Kyle. Why don't you pack up and head home, you sound like you need a nap."  
  
"Thanks, Mike."  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow, Rory."  
  
"Bye." Rory said gratefully, clicking back over to Tristan. "Tris?"  
  
"I thought you forgot about me." Tristan whined teasingly.  
  
"Don't you start, Im the only one deserving of the whining today."  
  
Tristan smiled to himself. "Okay, okay, Im sorry. What time do you get off today?"  
  
"Im off now, actually. That was my boss on the other line, he's letting me go home early. Thank God for small favors."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up."  
  
"Its okay, Tris. I'll just call my mom and have her pick me up."  
  
"Nope, Im coming. And Im bringing large amounts of coffee cuz you sound like you could use it."  
  
Rory's voice chippered up. "Coffee? Okay, I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Tristan laughed. "You're hopeless. See you in five."  
  
And he was gone before she got the chance to say good-bye.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As soon as Rory was seated in Tristan's car, the cup of coffee he had been holding was in her hands and half gone. Smiling to herself, she leaned her head back, a content look spreading across her face. Tristan couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched her. She never ceased to amaze him, especially where her coffee obsession came in to play. "Happy?"  
  
"Insanely." Rory replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Im forever in your debt."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Forever, huh? I'll have to remember that."  
  
Rory attempted to glare at him, but only managed to burst into laughter. "Shut up."  
  
"And, ladies and gentleman, thats what a Chilton and Harvard education gets you."  
  
Sticking her tongue out at him, Rory turned the radio on. "Look whos talking Mr Princeton."  
  
"What?" Tristan said, his eyes twinkling. "My mind is tweaked just perfectly. Im impeccably educated."  
  
"Big words for such a," she paused, casting his zipper a saucy look. "small man."  
  
All Tristan could do was gape.  
  
"Those words are failing your impeccably tweaked educated mind now, huh?"  
  
"I'm not small," Tristan protested, once his mind began working again.  
  
Rory just winked and turned her attention to the world outside her window. They pulled up to a red light just seconds later. And Tristan took the chance.  
  
"Of course, if you're still in denial, we could arrange," he paused, smirking, "a time for your viewing pleasure."  
  
"Ugh," Rory responded, punching his shoulder good naturedly.  
  
Tristan gave her an irresistible grin that melted her immediately. Reaching over, he took her hand and turned his attention back to the road.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Are you coming in?" Rory asked when they pulled up to the Gilmore residence.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I dont know, am I?"  
  
Rory got out of the car and went around to his side, throwing the drivers door open. "Yes. In. Now."  
  
"Ooh, kinky. I didn't think you were that type of girl, Ror."  
  
Blushing, Rory whirled around to look at him. After a minute, she batted her eyes flirtatiously. "What can I say, Im dying for that personal viewing thing you mentioned in the car." And with that, she fled into the house, leaving Tristan staring after her. Twice in one day she had astounded him with her remarks. Smirking slightly, he followed her inside. He found her setting up another pot of coffee, humming to herself. Leaning against the wall, he observed her, mesmerizing every tiny detail. Finally, she decided to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're staring at me."  
  
"No, Im not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Im observing, not staring. Theres a difference."  
  
"Why are you observing me?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"More coffee?" Tristan asked, attempting to change the topic.  
  
Rory shook her head and crossed her arms. "You're not getting off that easy. Why were you staring at, or observing as you so eloquently put it, me?"  
  
Tristan grinned and went over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Because I still can't believe you're mine."  
  
"Mmhmm.. Okay, I'll let you slide on that one." Rory said, standing on her toes to kiss him.  
  
Tightening his grip on her waist, Tristan deepened the kiss, totally taken by surprise when Rory began moving them in the direction of her room. Pulling back for a moment, he met her with a questioning look. "Are you - "  
  
"Shh," Rory interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. "Just kiss me."  
  
And he more then happily complied.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
AHHHHHHHH, crappy chapters! I am so so sorry. I have two more chapters for this story, ready and waiting to be put up, but I need to do some other stuff before I have the time to type them up, review and fix any errors in them, so you have to wait til tomorrow. Until then.  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer : I haven't recently bought any rights to GG, so I still don't own 'em. Sorry.  
Feedback : Kay. I like it. You don't HAVE to review, but it makes me happy :)  
A/N : Yes, I know i said I'd post this yesterday. BUT I forgot the Grammy's were on and being the music fiend I am, I had to watch them. I apologize for that. I also apologize for the time jumps in the next few chapters, but I have to get things moving. And for my third apology, I am sorry for the non-troryness in this chapter. I felt obligated to put things into Rory's POV for a little while. No worries, next chapter holds all your yummy gooey Trory goodness.  
  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 14**  


  
  
  
_Six Months Later...._  
  
  
Things were good. They were so good, in fact, that Tristan, along with some caffeine induced pushing from Lorelai, had managed to talk Rory into moving in with Tristan. She had been reluctant about it at first, not sure if that was the right thing to do, being that their relationship, while longer then a lot last, was still relatively new. But with a month of debating and two weeks of intense searching under their belt, the two had finally settled it and were slated to move into their luxury three bedroom town home right in the heart of Hartford.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"This is crazy," Rory sighed, flopping down on her bed.  
  
Lorelai flopped down beside her and gave her an impatient look. "We don't have time for your intellectual musings, we have to get you packed."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "We don't have time? I thought I was the one moving."  
  
"Yeah, but the sooner I get you out, the sooner I get Luke in," Lorelai giggled girlishly.  
  
"Okay, too much info."  
  
"Sorry, kid."   
  
Sitting up, Rory glanced around her room, unable to believe that she was leaving. The day had to come someday, she knew that, but it still seemed too soon. It had been hard to even leave for Harvard, where technically, she was still _living_ at home with her mother, only "abroad" for a few years. But this, this was forever. She was an adult in an adult relationship making a very adult choice to move in with her adult boyfriend. Smirking to herself, Rory giggled. Adult in age maybe, but Tristan was most certainly still a child at heart. Oh, she knew they were making the right decision, they were headed for greatness. Everywhere they went, one or more people commented on how in love they were. It wasn't so much living with him that poked fear into her being, but rather what might happen once they were sharing the same bed _everynight_. Their relationship hadn't gone physical yet, but they had come close many times. Rory just wasn't sure if she would be able to hold back, curled up beside him all the time.   
  
Lorelai caught the look of confusion upon Rory's face and poked her side. "Penny for your thoughts. Oh wait, you're in the big league now, Miss-Im-With-A-DuGrey." she paused, frowning. "You know, maybe this isnt a good idea, I don't think I can afford your thoughts anymore."  
  
Rory smiled at her mom's insane babbling. "A dime will do," she said dramatically.  
  
"Ooh, dime's I can afford. Now whats up, Ror?"  
  
"Im afraid I won't be able to control myself with him in the same bed as me," Rory admitted, biting the inside of her cheek as she did.  
  
Lorelai frowned again. "I wasn't aware that there would be any bed-sharing going on. When did this happen?"  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at her in response.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! You are supposed to share such information with your not-so-scandelous living mother! Roo-rrr-yyy, I thought we agreed no bedsharing with overly attractive - not to mention very experienced - men? "  
  
"Mom, you were there when we bought the bed. Remember, you insisted on the pink fuzzy blankets?" Rory reminded her.  
  
Lorelai crunched her forehead in thought before breaking into a smile. "Oh yeah! And being the Evil One he will forever be, HunkyBoy refused."  
  
"HunkyBoy?" Rory repeated with a laugh. "I'll have to remember that one."  
  
Turning serious, Lorelai smiled warmly at the daughter she had watched grow up. It pained her to see her leave, but she knew it was for the best. "You're afraid you wont be able to control yourself? Care to elaborate?"  
  
Groaning, Rory threw herself back on the bed. "Not really."  
  
"Spill, child o' mine."  
  
Hugging a pillow to her chest, Rory rolled over so she was facing Lorelai. "I'm scared that things will get out of hand, you know? We haven't," stopping, she blushed. "Gone all the way, you know. And you know how I promised Grandma and Grandpa I'd save myself for marriage... Im just afraid that with Tristan being Tristan - "  
  
"Hot Tristan," Lorelai interrupted with a grin.  
  
"Hot Tristan," Rory agreed. "That I won't be able to say no, not with him with me everynight. I can barely say no now and he's only stayed overnight once or twice."  
  
Lorelai stroked Rory's hair in a motherly fashion. "Honey, I know you're worried about this, but don't be. Tristan isn't going to force you to do anything that would compromise your values and you know that. I also know that you don't want to disappoint you grandparents, but if something is meant to happen, physically, between you two, then its going to happen, regardless if you're married or not. I'm not saying to go take a romp in the sack right away, casting caution the wind, but if its right, its going to be right, no matter what other circumstances surround you."  
  
Rory discreetly wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. It was going to be so hard, not having Lorelai right there whenever she needed advice. Even though she was no more then a phone call and a stone's throw away, it wasn't the same. She wouldn't be_ right_ there. "I'm going to miss you, Mom."  
  
Tears filled Lorelai's eyes when she heard those words. "I'm gonna miss you too, kiddo." She said, hugging her tight.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Filler chapter galore! Yay. More when I stop being lazy and type the other chapter up. Please don't kill me with flying objects, I would really like to see my eighteenth birthday :) Anyways, tis all.   
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	15. Fifteen

Disclaimer : Unless you've been in a coma since chapter one, things haven't changed. I still don't own anything.  
A/N : Yay, I stopped being lazy. You can bow down and worship me now :)  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 15**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're here!" Rory exclaimed, flying out of the house, and consequently nearly falling on a patch of ice. Tristan, however, caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"And this is why they don't have track in January. Be more careful, I don't want you to get hurt," Tristan said, steadying her on her feet.  
  
Rory smiled innocently and snaked a hand around his neck, playing with the baby hairs that grew at the bottom of it. Tristan groaned in pleasure. Ever since she had found his sensitive spot, she tortured with him constantly. Standing up on her toes, she kissed his nose lovingly. "How can I get hurt? You're always there to catch me."  
  
Tristan returned the smile and swept down to capture her lips in the sweetest kiss in the history of kisses. After much loving saliva swapping, the two parted, grinning like lovesick fools. They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other until Tristan noticed Rory was shivering. "You're not wearing a coat," he said accusingly.  
  
"What can I say, I was excited to see you." Rory replied, pulling him towards the house.   
  
Following her more then happily, the two found Lorelai admist a maze of cardboard boxes. "Why hello Evil Bible Boy who is stealing my only offspring away from me."  
  
Tristan smirked. "I'm not stealing anything. She just likes me better than you."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. Rory surpressed a laugh. "Never utter such words in my presence if you value your head. And you, missy," she turned to Rory. "If there is any grain of truth to that, don't think for a moment, I wont mount your pretty little head right next to his."  
  
Rory merely grinned and Tristan coughed. Lorelai watched them for a second before breaking down into a smile. "Now, when are the movers going to be here? I hope you got a large truck, because somehow my daughter managed to collect a grand total of 53 boxes full of stuff over the past twenty-three years."  
  
Glancing around, Tristan shook his head in amusement. "They'll be here around five. Then we have exactly two hours and thirty minutes to get everything in the truck, to Hartford and out of the truck."  
  
"Ooh, a mission," Lorelai said, clapping her hands. "Interesting."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Theres actually only 50 boxes. The other three are suitcases."  
  
"Details, details." Lorelai dismissed that comment. "Now, before you go, I must present you with a housewarming gift. Come, follow me," she said, leading them out the backdoor and into the tool shed in the backyard. Tristan and Rory glanced at each other confusingly. They watched as she tiptoed inside the shed and emerged with two large boxes, decked out in colorful, "its a girl" wrapping paper.  
  
"Um, Mom?"   
  
"Hush, child."  
  
"But the paper - "  
  
"It _is_ a girl."  
  
"It? Please don't tell me you've wrapped some poor helpless animal in there," Rory begged.  
  
Lorelai waved her hand, pushing that comment away. "Back to the house. Too cold out here. Open inside."  
  
Turning back to the house, the two obediently marched back inside with Lorelai following at their heels. Once they all were settled inside, Lorelai set the larger of the two boxes in front of them. "Go ahead," she urged.  
  
Sharing a frightened look, Rory hesitantly reached out and pulled the box closer to herself and Tristan. At her mothers expectant look, she slowly began to pull the paper off. Tristan started on the other side and it wasn't long before the paper had been discarded to reveal the essential object for a Gilmore's being. A coffee maker. Rory squealed with delight, jumping up and hugging her mother. Tristan sat back with a bemused look on his face. After a few moments of celebrating, Lorelai caught the expression.   
  
"You're rude."  
  
"I'm rude?" Tristan asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you're rude. I buy you this amazing source of life and you can't even say thank you. Did you not learn manners as a child?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Thank you, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai return the smile. "You're welcome, Tristan," she said with the same sarcastic, yet playful tone.  
  
Rory flopped back down in her previous position next to Tristan. "I wanna know whats in the other one," she declared.  
  
"Open!"   
  
With a look of mock concentration on her visage, Rory picked up the other package, surprised by its lightness. Turning it over a few times in her hands, she gazed over at her mom who was watching intently. Glancing up, she saw that Tristan too, was waiting for her to open it. The child in her took over and she eagerly ripped into the gift, bursting into laughter when she saw what lay within the wrapping paper. Holding it up for Tristan to see, she stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Lookie what we have here."  
  
Tristan groaned and threw an amused look at Lorelai, who had joined her daughter in the laughter. "I thought we agreed, no fuzzy pink blankets?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"No, no over there!" Rory called to the mover who was dragging her dresser into her new home. Ignoring her, the man pushed it into another room. She sighed as a pair of arms came around her waist.  
  
"You're stressing about this way too much, Mar," Tristan whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
Rory leaned back in his embrace, relishing in the warmth that spread throughout her body as she did. Wrapped up with him like this, she felt safe. The only other place she truly felt safe, was with her mother. Not even Dean had accomplished such a feeling during their two and a half years together. "I know. I just don't want to have to spend all of tonight putting things together. Its our first night of living together, I thought we should celebrate."  
  
Tristan nuzzled her neck. "We can still celebrate if everythings not in order. We've got all weekend to do that."  
  
"Mmm," Rory murmured, finding herself lost in his kisses.  
  
"You know, maybe we shouldn't be doing this out here," Tristan said with a chuckle.  
  
Coming to her senses, Rory glanced around. From where they stood in the driveway they could see an elderly woman, their neighbor staring at them disapprovingly from her window. Giggling, she rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right."  
  
Tristan let her go, feeling suddenly incomplete. Turning around, he motioned towards the moving truck. "We should probably lend a hand."  
  
Nodding, Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the vehicle.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"This is incredible," Rory breathed, taking in her surroundings. The two rooms they had managed to somewhat put together, the bedroom and the living room, were lit by candlelight and Tristan had lit a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Wrapping one arm protectively around her shoulders, Tristan kissed her head. "Get used to it, babe. I get the feeling that theres gonna be a lot of incredible nights here."  
  
The sexual indication wasn't lost on her and Rory blushed, ducking her head out from underneath his arm. Tristan wouldn't allow her to hide though, and gently lifted her chin with a finger. "Ror.."  
  
"Shh," Rory interrupted, scooting into his arms. "I know."  
  
Tristan grinned, kissing her deeply, as if it were his only way to show her how much he loved her. In a way, it was. They weren't ready for a physical relationship, he knew and accepted that and he wasn't sure if she was ready for him to let his true feelings pour from his heart. So he tried to show her in any way he could. And that usually consisted of kissing.  
  
Mumbling incoherently, Rory pulled away with a blissful smile on her lips. "You're too good to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Ugh, way to ruin the moment," Rory joked, punching his shoulder softly. "Ego check, please."  
  
Smirking, Tristan shrugged. "Thats me, babe. Take it or leave it."  
  
"I think I'll take it," Rory whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.   
  
Tristan immediately deepened it, surprised when Rory pulled him down on top of her. Breaking off the contact, he gazed at her questioningly. "Ror...?"  
  
"Can't a girl get a little good tonsil hockey action once in awhile?" She asked, pouting playfully.  
  
Chuckling lowly, Tristan could only nod and bring his lips back to hers. In their own, special way, the two "celebrated" til the early morning light.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
'K. Trory goodness, sappy crap, mushy stuffs and all that jazz. Conflict is heading their way, can they handle it? Only way to find out is.... wait for the next chapter! Awww. Won't be long though, its almost done now, so maybe Sunday or so. Byee!  
  
Shay  
  



	16. Sixteen

_Disclaimer :_ A picture of CMM under my pillow is about as close as I can get to owning any GG related things.   
_Feedback :_ Required for me living. Don't feel obligated to do it for my sake ;)  
_A/N :_ I am the master of all things that suck. Seriously, I don't like this chapter. However, since I promised it would be up this past weekend and it wasn't and I've already tried re-writing it like seven hundred times (six, but whose counting?), I thought I'd just ignore my retarded mind and post it for all your reading pleasures. Just don't kill me if you don't like it. I also semi-stole the idea from one of my Titanic fics. Original Creativity is not my strong point. With that said, I'll shut up. Here's chapter sixteen.  
  
  
  


**"Dont Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 16**  


  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, things progressed nicely for Tristan and Rory. They settled into the life of living together rather quickly and enjoyed each others company immensely. Lorelai had pretty much become a permanent fixture in their house, despite the fact that she lived a half hour away. The relationship between the two young adults blossomed and even Luke begrudgingly admitted that he liked Tristan. But life can't always be fairy-tale perfect and true to form, things took a turn for the worse.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rory was sick. Not just sniffling with a cough here and there sick, but really way beyond a shadow of a doubt she should be going to the doctors and getting prescription medicine sick. However, due to traumatization by Lorelai as a child, her fears of doctors kept her away from getting the medical attention she desperately needed. And Tristan was not helping. Okay, so that wasn't fair, he had played doctor to her for the past week, but now he was leaving her. For another man.   
  
In actuality, he really didn't have a choice, but Rory chose not to acknowledge that. She was miserable and he was leaving her. His father had dropped the bomb two days earlier, demanding that, as a DuGrey and the future CEO of the family corporation, Tristan was to accompany him on this trip to New York as they readied the opening of a new branch of DuGrey Enterprises there. Normally, Rory would've been invited to tag along, as the DuGrey's welcomed her into their family with open arms, since she was a Gilmore, but she was out of commission. And now, as she watched Tristan wander around the room packing, as he usually did, at the last minute, her emotions got the best of her.   
  
"I don't like you," she spat out, glaring towards his direction with her blue eyes.  
  
Tristan emerged from the closet with a few suits draped over one arm. "What did you say?"  
  
"I don't like you," Rory repeated, this time with more venom.  
  
Sighing, Tristan dropped down on the bed next to her. "You know if I had the choice, I wouldn't be going anywhere. You think I feel right leaving you here alone when you're sick?"  
  
Rory stuck out her lower lip, in a pouting gesture. "Just go, I don't care."  
  
"Yes, you do," Tristan replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His face fell when she moved away from him. "Ror -"  
  
"Just go," she said again. "You go have fun in New York while I sit here and die of some horrible disease nobody has ever heard of before. I'll even be nice and make sure my mom invites you to the funeral."  
  
Tristan was about to say something when a voice floated through from the living room. Sighing, he glanced at Rory who had snuggled back down in the blankets before planting a kiss on her forehead and heading out of the room. Fiddling around in the kitchen, he found Lorelai, already putting on a pot of her sweet ambrosia. She didn't notice him until he let out a pent up sigh and had sat down on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the room. Lorelai turned just in time to see his head connect with the hard wood. "I hear that kills brain cells."  
  
"Good," came his mumbled reply.  
  
"She's not too happy about you leaving, huh?"  
  
"Thats an understatement." Once again, his voice muffled by the counter he was currently studying all too closely.  
  
Lorelai sat down on the stool next to his and put an arm around his shoulders. The sudden contact made his head snap back up. "Sweetie, I know how she is when she's sick. I put up with it for twenty-three and a half years. She can get pretty nasty."  
  
"I feel horrible about it. We've been talking about going to the city for months now and now that we've got the chance, she's sick and I don't have any way of getting out of it. I don't want to leave her like this, but my father won't let me stay home this time." Tristan said, slouching down in his seat.  
  
"I know. But its not like you're going to have fun, its business, right? She'll get better and she'll get over it."  
  
Tristan groaned. "What if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will. Of course, she'll hang it over your head for years to come, using it to guilt you into something you really don't want to do, but hey, thats what you get for getting involved with a Gilmore," Lorelai said, a teasing glint obvious in her eyes.  
  
Tristan couldn't help the somersaults his heart did when he heard Lorelai say years to come. An indication that she thought he would be around for that long. Nothing could make him happier. "I should sue," he quipped humorously. "I wasn't informed of such transactions from the get-go."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Shut it, Smirk-a-holic." She paused, turning serious. "But don't worry about Rory. I'll be here and I'll even put in a good word for ya."  
  
"Thats what I'm afraid of," Tristan teased with a grin.   
  
"Alright, keep it up, mister. If you don't watch it, you'll come home and find nothing but a pair of dirty socks laying on the floor. Wait, scratch that. ONE dirty sock." Lorelai goaded.  
  
Tristan just responded with his trademark smirk.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Im thinking we need to change his name back to Evil-Tristan." Rory complained, laying her feverishly hot head on the cool towel Lorelai had brought into the room a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Umm," Lorelai said, biting her lip. "I don't think we ever officially changed his name from Evil-Tristan. It just kind of got pushed to the back as more names came to the forefront."  
  
Rory groaned, closing her eyes. "I hate him."  
  
"So you've said," Lorelai replied, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"How can he leave me like this?!"  
  
"He had too, honey. Business calls."  
  
"Business smusiness. You'd think after all he went through to get with me, he'd actually try to stick with me." Rory grumbled.  
  
Lorelai shook her head. Her daughter became unbelievably irrational when she wasn't feeling up to par. "He is trying, Ror. But theres always going to be some things he's going to have to do, regardless of whats going on with you. And if he had control over that, he wouldn't do it. You know that, I know you do. But right now, he doesn't have a choice."  
  
"You're no fun when you're being all logical."   
  
"I'm always fun," Lorelai protested with a grin.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Was Rory's half-hearted objection.  
  
"Shush, oh sick one. Get some sleep, I need coffee."  
  
"Me. Coffee. Now."  
  
Lorelai tilted her head to one side, contemplating this, but ultimately gave a negative shake of the head. "No such luck, kiddo."  
  
Rory opened her eyes to glare weakly at her mother. "Luke is rubbing off on you. You're not supposed to deny coffee to those you love, especially not your sickly only child."  
  
"In your horribly destitute state, I realize that your mind is not functioning correctly, therefore I will ignore the fact you seem to forget I am the Queen of Guilt Trips. Meaning, they don't work on me." Lorelai replied, giving her ill child a kiss on the head. "Now, I command you to sleep. We will speak of coffee for you later."  
  
"You suck," Rory managed to say before finally succumbing to the inevitable sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tristan yawned, glancing around the room. He should've known that in addition to helping his father ready the new branch of the company, he would also be forced to attend social gatherings of future employees and associates. Tonight, after a long day of traveling to and fro from the city to one of their many houses located in the northern portion of the state, not to mention the slight argument he had gotten into with both Gilmore's when he had called earlier to see how Rory was doing. He had been irritated to know end already and Rory accusing him of leaving her in her time of need just aggravated him further. Then, when he felt like shit as she broke down into tears, Lorelai had came on the line, yelling at him for yelling at her. Then to add to everything else, the elder DuGrey had informed him that they were to attend a party at one of the partners of the new branch. Much to his dismay, of course. So now here he was, standing among a roomful of strangers while his father was off being king of the world, alone. He had mingled, naturally, gallantly greeting strings of other guests, but no longer had the heart for it. Honestly, he just wanted to go home to Hartford and fix things with Rory.  
  
  
"You're looking a little lonely," a female voice suddenly purred behind him.  
  
Tristan whirled around to face someone he had not expected to see, ever again. "Crys!" He said, the shock registering in his voice.  
  
Crystal Hennis smiled demurely, obviously pleased he remembered her. "What a surprise to see you here, DuGrey. Last I heard you were keeping a low profile."  
  
Panic abruptly shone in his blue eyes as she slithered closer to his person. Tristan automatically took a step back as she closed in on him. "Crys.."  
  
Giving him an impish grin, Crystal gave him a friendly hug. Something that should've been no big deal. But at that exact moment, a man decided to pop up behind them and snap a picture. "Say cheese!"  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Confused? Maybe. I know where this is headed and to me, its all painstakingly obvious. Should you not get it, just wait a few days. Chapter 17 is already in the works, and trust me people, its a doozy. That'll be it for now though.   
  
Shay  



	17. Seventeen

_Disclaimer :_ One point five percent. Thats how much of this story I own. Just the plot and whatever extra characters that are added.  
  
_Feedback :_ Sure.  
  
_A/N :_ Ladies and Gentleman, this is a semi-long one (for me, that is). Sit back, prop your feet up and get comfy. Just don't fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 17**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan's eyes grew wide as he watched the photographer run off and disappear into the sea of people. Then, as his brain began to function again, he pried Crystal's arms from around him, noticing she still hadn't let him go. "Umm.." He mumbled incoherently.  
  
Crystal giggled, placing a finely manicured hand on his upper arm, clearly taking amusement in seeing him uncomfortable. "Whats wrong, Tris? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Shaking his head, Tristan roughly removed her hand from his arm, dropping it like it was on fire. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thats not a very nice way to greet an old friend," Crystal pouted.  
  
"We were never friends."  
  
"I seem to recall differently," Crystal murmured, leaning closer to him again.  
  
Tristan immediately glared at her and took a few steps away. "We weren't."  
  
"Tristan, Tristan, must I refresh your memory?"  
  
"No," Tristan said all too quickly. He silently cursed himself for his sudden answer.  
  
Crystal smirked, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "Really, Tristan, after everything we did...."  
  
"Shut up, Crys." Tristan interrupted. "Thats the past. The long gone and buried past. Leave it there."  
  
"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Crystal reminded him.  
  
"Things change," Tristan said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "People change."  
  
"Are you trying to deny what happened between us?"  
  
"No. I just don't see any reason to drag the past up. I moved past all of that, Crys."  
  
Crystal's mouth turned up into a sneer. "So who is she?"  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, his blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"Who is she? You've moved on with someone else, so who is she? Is she here? I would love to meet her."  
  
Tristan cringed at the sarcastic tone of her voice. "She's not here," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, too bad. Guess I'll just have to make an appearance in Hartford. Gosh, she must be a real gem if you're passing up another chance at what we had." Crystal said haughtily.  
  
"Leave us alone," Tristan seethed.  
  
"Tell me, is she as good in bed as me?"  
  
Holding back the urge to embarrass her beyond repair, Tristan smiled sickly sweetly. "Thats none of your goddamned business."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I bet she's not giving it up. Otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive." Crystal said, knowing she was pushing his buttons in all the wrong ways.  
  
"Shut up, Crystal. You don't know her."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to make a point in getting to know her then, won't I?" Crystal replied with a sardonic grin. "Yes, indeed."  
  
"No. You'll leave her and me alone."  
  
Crystal shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"We don't need you meddling in our lives, Crys. We've had enough of bad karma to last a lifetime." Tristan said, his blue eyes glaring at her icily.  
  
"Why is it such a bad thing that I want to get to know an old friends girlfriend?" Crystal asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"We were never friends," Tristan said again.   
  
"Hmm." Was the only reply he got.  
  
Frustrated, Tristan turned on his heel, heading into the crowd in search of his father. He had to get out of there. Of all the people to run into on that night, he had to see _her_. The fact that they had a history wasn't that big of a deal. Rory was friends with Summer and she was his ex girlfriend. In fact, Rory had told him numerous times that just because he had his fill of girls in the past, didn't mean that he had to hide it from her. They had run into other girls that he had slept with in the past and she had always been pleasant towards them, if not ending up spending more time with them then he. But Crystal, she was different. Because with her, he had done things that he could not, would not ever admit to anyone, least of all Rory. He wasn't stupid, he wanted their relationship to last, but telling her about Crystal wouldn't help that along in the slightest. Really, he had forgotten all about her until this moment. Just when he was most vulnerable, away from Rory for the first time since their relationship had come to be and not on the best of terms with her at that. Sighing, he spotted his father a few feet away, chuckling at something the man next to him had been saying.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan asked, knowing he was interrupting.  
  
Darren DuGrey looked at his son disapprovingly, but nodded. "Certainly."  
  
"Crystal's here."  
  
That was all he had to say before Darren's face paled. Crystal Hennis was not the type of person he wanted his son, his only son, one he was insanely proud of, associating with. Especially with their history. The little fling that they had had during Tristan's time at Princeton had nearly cost his son everything, including his life. "I see."  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"I'll see you back at the house, then."   
  
"Goodnight," Darren said, patting his son on the back.  
  
"Night," Tristan replied sullenly before turning around and exiting the building.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
After getting back to the house and showering to remove any remnants of Crystal's scent from his body, Tristan checked the clock. It was after eleven, but he needed to talk to Rory. Lifting the phone from its cradle, he lightly punched in his home phone number.   
  
Four rings. He was about to hang up when the scratchy, sleepy voice stopped him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory suppressed a yawn. "Aren't you supposed to be out frolicking around New York?"  
  
"Can we not argue about that anymore, Ror? I'm sorry about yelling earlier."  
  
Sighing, Rory leaned back on the bed, trying to ignore how lonely it was not having his warm body pressed against hers. "Consider it dropped. Whats wrong? You sound peeved."  
  
Tristan swallowed hard. There were times like this he wished she wasn't so damned receptive, even in her weakened state. "Its nothing, really. Just one them overly boring and stuffy business parties."  
  
Rory giggled, knowing full well how much he hated them. "Yuck."  
  
"Yeah, yuck. Enough about me, how are you?"  
  
"Going through caffeine withdrawals. My mom refused to let me have any and Im too drowsy to go make any. Come home and make me some?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Tristan chuckled. "I'll he be home in a few days. But seriously, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap," Rory moaned and he heard a thud immediately after.  
  
"Ror? What was that, are you okay?" He demanded, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"Owwch," Rory groaned. "I'm fine, just felt like cracking my skull against the headboard, thats all."  
  
An open invitation if there ever was any and there was no way Tristan was going to pass up the opportunity, even if she was sick. "You know, you could always wait until I get home and we can do some cracking of the headboard together."  
  
"Ugh. So not in the mood."  
  
Tristan grinned in spite of himself. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. But Im gonna let you go. No coffee equals sleepy."  
  
"Alright." Tristan reluctantly agreed. Even if he wanted to talk to her all night, he wouldn't keep her from getting her rest. Especially when she needed it. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Kay. Miss you."  
  
"Miss you, too. Now get some sleep."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
And with that, the dialtone rang in his ears. Sighing, Tristan fell back onto his bed, crossing his fingers that Crystal didn't interfere with their relationship.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_Two Days Later_  
  
  
  
Lorelai burst into her daughters room, armed with two large cups of coffee and the days newspaper. Rory, whose fever had finally broken the day before, grinned happily. "Goddess!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Give me the coffee and nobody gets hurt."  
  
"Who said either of these are for you? Its common knowledge that I could polish off two cups of coffee in the same amount of time any other human being could drink one."  
  
Rory pouted, her eyes large. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaseee, Mom. I haven't had any in almost two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?" Lorelai exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. "But, how, what, when, why, who," she sputtered.  
  
"You, oh evil mother of mine. You're the one who blatantly refused your dying daughter a cup of the sweet, sweet stuff. See how you like it when you're old and feeble and I inform the mean nurses and doctors at your nursing home of your allergy to coffee." Rory said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "You wouldn't."  
  
"No, I wouldn't. If you give me coffee, now."  
  
Sighing, Lorelai handed her one of the cups. "You're not nice."  
  
"Mmmm...." Rory murmured, ignoring the comment. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything quite as amazing as this."  
  
"Spoken like a true addictee!" Lorelai announced, her eyes glowing in agreement.  
  
Rory grinned and downed the rest of the hot, brown liquid. Once it was gone, she handed the empty cup to her mother, who looked at her, confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"Put it in the sink?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Blasphemy. That would require getting up and walking downstairs and walking all the way back up here."  
  
"But you would have to do that anyway, when you want more coffee." Rory pointed out.  
  
Lorelai frowned, with the lack of anything else to say.   
  
Rory just smirked and opened the newspaper her mother had brought up. She read all the articles, taking in the information she had missed while she had been in lala-land. After about thirty minutes, she put the paper down and gazed over at her mother, who was staring at something in the entertainment portion of the paper. "Hey, Mom?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai said loudly, her head shooting up. Rory gave her a weird look.  
  
"Umm, I was just wondering what time Luke was bringing dinner by. Im starving."  
  
Lorelai fidgeting with the corner of the paper, her eyes studying Rory's. "Hmmm... Five, I think...." She said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Okay, whats going on in that head of yours?" Rory demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"_Moo-oo-oo-m_," Rory whined pitifully.  
  
Lorelai glanced from her daughter to the picture in front of her. The picture of a certain young man who just happened to be in the arms of a young woman. One that was not in fact, Rory. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, nor did she want Rory too, but she couldn't hide the picture from her. Okay, so maybe she could, but in the end, that would just hurt her more. Cursing Tristan under her breath, she handed the paper over to the younger of the two.  
  
Rory stared at the paper, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Tristan - _her_ Tristan, in the arms of another woman? It wasn't possible. He_ loved_ her! He would never do such a thing..... But the picture, the image before her told a different story. Unwillingly a sound, which sounded more like a wounded animal then anything remotely human escaped her throat and tears began to fall, blurring the photo that had already been burned in her memory. The world was suddenly closing in on her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I feel like dragging this out. We need some good drama going on around here. Not that this is good drama, but its not a bad substitute, yes? Anyway, I'll put your fears to rest now, in the end, Troryness will prevail. This is just a slight detour :) How long it'll last, thats all up to my warped mind. Stay tuned.  
  
  
Shay  



	18. Eighteen

_Disclaimer :_ Nothing but the plot and additional characters are mine. Everything else belongs to the wonderful GG peoples.  
  
_Feedbacks : _Once again, not required, but appreciated greatly.  
_  
__Authors Note :_ Whooooops, sorry about taking exceptionally long to get this chapter up. I've been kind of going through a GG drought lately, plus im sick - _again_, so my minds kinda dead. I hope I don't totally kill this story with this chapter, so if you aren't totally fond of it (and not just because of the content, I mean the general writing) let me know and I'll re-write it. Umm.. just for some more random babblings, spring break is next week so I'll have a ton of updates on this story and I might possibly post one of the other ones Im working on :) Okay, I'll shaddup nows.  
  
  
  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"****  
****Chapter 18**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan sighed and dialed the number again. For the past two days he had done nothing but try and get ahold of Rory, but everytime he called, the machine picked up. Frankly, he was getting worried. Last time they had talked she had sounded a bit out of sorts, even though she had claimed she was fine. And now there was no answer at home. Perhaps she was working, catching up on what she had missed in the two and a half weeks she had been out. But at 10:30 at night? His thoughts were brought back down to earth when his own voice accompanied by Rory's sounded through from the answering machine.   
  
_Hi, you've reached the amazingly hot sexy Tristan DuGrey - ouch, hey. _  
  
Rory's voice cut in. _You've reached Rory and Tristan, we're not here, so leave a message. Thank you_.  
  
_Thank you? Who says thank you on their answering machine?_  
  
_Tris - _  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Tristan couldn't help smiling, remembering the day they had made that message. "Umm, hey Ror, its me. I'll be home tomorrow, just wanted to let you know. Bye."  
  
Hanging up, he sighed again and fell back in his seat, feeling strangely defeated.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rory sat staring at the phone. The tenth time he had called that day. He was coming home tomorrow. What was she going to do? She couldn't pretend nothing happened. What if nothing did happen? The nagging voice in her head suddenly demanded. What if she was just an old friend?  
  
But she saw him. She saw the look on his face. She saw the woman's arms wrapped around her boyfriends waist and the look on her face was more then just friendly. "Arrrrghhhhhhh," Rory suddenly yelled. The noise vibrated through the empty house, echoing in her ear.  
  
Why couldn't she just trust him? Dean. That was why. After he had broken her heart all those years ago, she had never been able to trust another man fully. And she damned him to hell for it. There was nothing more she wanted then to be able to trust Tristan, to be able to love him out and out, never doubting his feelings and actions towards her. But she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow it. Unconsciously, her head slid down and hit the table with a thud and she let out another strangled cry.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tristan fidgeted nervously as Hartford sped by outside the car. He had a strange conversation with Lorelai earlier that day when he had called her just in case Rory had gone to visit there.   
  
_Rory's not the kind of girl you're used too. Things hurt her more then they would hurt the average person and she takes things personally._ She had said.  
  
_I know, Lorelai_. He had butted in.  
  
_No, I don't think you do,_ she had interrupted. _When it comes to matters of her heart, she's very on guard. Especially after her break up with Dean. You have to earn her trust, she doesn't just hand it out anymore._  
  
After that, Tristan had been at a loss for words. He had forced out a strangled goodbye and hung up, a feeling of absolute foreboding taking over his senses. What if somehow Rory had found out about Crystal?   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Pacing back and forth between the living room and kitchen, Rory's mind was a blur. Tristan had called. Tristan was coming home. Tristan had been photographed in the arms of another woman. Tristan had been in the arms of another woman. Stopping short, Rory turned on her heel and flew up the stairs and into their bedroom, flinging the top drawer of her dresser open. Laying there, tangled among her clothes was the photo she had taken from the newspaper, something she needed to confront him about the entire thing. Flopping down on the neatly made bed, she stared long and hard at it, longer and harder then she had since her mother had shown it to her. There was something there, she instinctively knew it, something that was amiss, something she hadn't seen before. Tracing her finger along the printed image of his face, she sat up straight. There it was.  
  
  
He didn't look happy.  
  
  
In fact, he looked outright pissed and maybe just a tad bit nervous. How had she not seen that before now? This was Tristan, if he was in all actuality cheating on her with this woman, there would've been his trademark smirk on that beautiful visage of his. But no, the faint outline of a scowl could now clearly be seen and Rory let out a relieved sigh. Tristan was not Dean. He hadn't and wouldn't do the things Dean had done to her. She sighed, rolling over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "_God, I really need to stop comparing them._"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Thanks," Tristan muttered as the driver pulled up in front of the home he shared with Rory. After paying the man for his services, he stood outside, staring up at it, half afraid to go in and find that she had left him. Silently saying a little prayer to God, he put one foot in front of the other and wandered up the steps to the door. To his partial relief and surprise, the front door was open and the kitchen light was on. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Setting his suitcase down on the counter, he noticed the coffee pot was on and smiled. Things seemed normal so far.   
  
"Hi."  
  
Tristan whirled around at the soft sounds of her voice. She stood a few feet away, clad in her blue and yellow cloud pajamas, her hair swept up in a messy bun and makeup free. In short, she looked absolutely beautiful to him. "Hey."  
  
"How was New York?" She asked, tentatively entering the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.  
  
"Lonely," was his automatic answer.   
  
Rory turned to look at him, hoping against hope that there was nothing but truth written on his face. And she wasn't disappointed. "Yeah, here too."  
  
Slowly, Tristan came closer to her, his face creased in worry. "Are we okay?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Are we?" She mumbled, her senses losing touch with reality as the scent that was solely Tristan's began to mingle with them.   
  
"I hope so," He murmured, taking the last step between them. Rory looked up and found herself lost in his tortured blue eyes.   
  
Gulping, she linked her hands with his. "We'll be okay," she said, suddenly confident.  
  
Tristan's face faded into a smile and he squeezed her hand and nodded.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Drama and angst aren't over! Just a forewarning :) Thats it until next time. I know this chapter was boring, with no plot or any kind of extra umph, but I wanted to put something out for those of you who have been ever so loyal to my stories. :)  
  
- Shay  



	19. Nineteen

  


  
  
_Disclaimer_ : Lada. Don't own anything except what my deluded self creates. Lada.

_Feedback_ : You all are too sweet. Thank you.

_Authors Note_ : Hey everyone, Im back! I sincerely apologize for not updating this story since March (*gasp*), everything was just really screwed up. Initially I intended on writing this chapter myself, but then I got a volunteer for a co-writer who was going to write it, but it never happened and so finally I decided to just do it myself. Umm, so yes, Im still looking for a co-writer, if anyone's interested just send me a small sample of your writing and we'll go from there :) Anyways, yep, so here we go. Chapter 19 of... who knows how many more there will be. Bleh, so this chapter pulls together a few loose ends that people have asked me about. Like who Crystal is and what exactly happened between her and Tristan. :) Tata.

  
  


**"Don't Say You Love Me"  
Chapter 19**

  
  
  
  
  
"Call me crazy, but --"

"Okay, crazy," Lorelai interrupted, smirking at her daughters disgruntled expression.

Rory shook her head, "Mom.."

"Sorry, natural reaction. Go ahead."

Sighing, Rory fell backwards on the couch, her eyes closing. "I don't think anything happened while he was in New York," she finally let out. "But there _is_ something he isn't telling me. Something about that girl."

"Just ask him," Lorelai simply said, shaking the small bottle of red nail polish before opening it and starting to apply it to the youngers toes.

"You make it sound so simple..."

"It **is** so simple, Ror. Sweetie, if he loves you at all, he'll be completely honest with you if you ask him too. And I think he does."

Rory sighed again, but nodded. "I guess so. I'll ask him tomorrow."

Lorelai shook her head before smiling sadly at her offspring. "Ask him tonight."

*****

When Rory arrived home from her mothers house, Tristan was making his way around the kitchen in an attempt to put together dinner. She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a bemused look upon her face. Clearing her throat, she grinned. "Well, here's something I never expected to see. Not in this lifetime anyway."

Tristan turned at the sound of her voice, his grin matching hers. "That's me, always full of surprises."

"That you are," Rory said, coming and kissing his cheek lovingly. "You're home early though. Everything okay?"

"Never been better," Tristan murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, the ingredients and cooking utensils forgotten. "Where have _you_ been?"

"My moms... speaking of which, we have to talk."

"Uh-oh.. That can't be good."

Rory shrugged slightly, tugging on his hand and leading him towards the two stools that sat at the island in the kitchen. When she looked back at him, her eyes were darker and troubled, her brows furrowed in confusion. Although his heart was beating erratically, Tristan managed to keep his hands steady and pushed a wisp of hair out of her face. "What's wrong, Ror?"

Gulping, Rory collected her wits. "Nothing, I hope. There... I just... I have a question I need to ask you and I need you to be completely, one hundred percent honest with me."

Fear was rapidly building within Tristan's body, but he nodded. "Okay."

"When... when you were in New York and I was sick.. my mom brought in the paper and," Rory paused, her eyes gauging his reaction to what she was saying, "in it, they were talking about the merger between your dads company and Westing Inc and about this party they had to celebrate it and you see, there was a picture of you.. mentioning that you would take over the company one day.. but the picture... there was someone with you... I just... who is she?"

Any hope that Tristan may have clung to that Rory hadn't seen the impromptu photo that had been taken during the party flew out the window as soon as she opened her mouth. Dread filled his every pore and he quickly sucked in a breath. He couldn't lie, she had asked him to be honest with her and he knew she deserved nothing but the absolute truth. Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, he fixed his gaze on her. "Its an extremely long story," He began lamely, but by the looks of things, she wasn't going anywhere until she found what she was after.

"Please, Tris," she begged softly.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to put his thoughts into words. He couldn't deny her the truth. Truth she _deserved_ to know. "Her name is Crystal Hennis. We met while I was attending Princeton. Her father was alumni and she was interested. We had a little fling." 

"There's more to it though, isn't there?" Rory perceptively asked.

Berating himself for underestimating her perceptiveness, Tristan merely nodded. "Like I said, its a long story, one that's not all that great. You're sure you want to hear it?"

"Hold on," Rory grinned, jumping up. Five minutes later she rejoined him with a mug of coffee in her hands. He couldn't help but chuckling at her. She nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Okay.. it was my junior year at Princeton, I was at the top of my class, playing football, had the girls, parties.. you know, classic uni-guy stuff... I met Crystal through one of my frat brothers, who dated her cousin or something like that. I knew of her dad, since he was alumni at the univ and stuff like that... Anyway, my friend sweet-talked me into going on a double date with him and his girl and Crystal was "my date". She seemed nice enough and we got along okay. We agreed to meet up again the next weekend to go to a party of one of her friends. When we got there, I got my first peak at how she really was. Pretty much the exact opposite of the sweet, innocent seeming girl I had met a week earlier, but she intrigued me, I wanted to know what she was about. So we started to hang out more and more and one night she tells me about this party some people she knew were having in Manhattan. We went into the city and got to the party... I don't remember much from the party, just drinking a lot and ending up in bed with her," Tristan paused, shaking his head in disgust. "The next day we were coming out of the hotel and she runs into this guy... an ex-boyfriend, I guess... big, ugly guy. I found out later that he had just gotten out of jail, because he was circulating drugs underground or something like that. Crystal was supposed to have served time too, but her dad got her out of it somehow. Anyway, he saw us together.. and to make a long story short, I spent the next week in the hospital. After I got out, the police ended up taking me into custody because someone told them that I was involved with Crystal and her ex with the whole drug deal. By the time all of that was straightened out and I managed to get home, word had gotten back to the school officials and they were threatening to kick me out. Luckily, my dad pulled some strings and they allowed me to stay. I didn't see Crystal again until that night at the party.." He stopped again, glancing at her. "This all sounds like one bad soap-opera, doesn't it?"

Rory giggled slightly. "Yeah, it does."

Sighing, Tristan took her hand into his, "Im sorry I never told you about her. I should have, it would've saved a lot of hurt and anger on both our sides, but I didn't want you to think any less of me then you already do."

Rory gently ran her thumb over his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "I don't think lowly of you, Tristan. Im not mad at you for not telling me and I don't think any less of you because of something you unknowingly got caught up in."

"So we're okay, then?" Tristan asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"As soon as you smooth things over with my neurotic mother, we'll be fine," Rory said with a smirk of her own.

Tristan laughed, finally free of his tale, and swooped down to meet his lips with hers.

****** 

Short, filler, crappy, crappy chapter but I wanted to get something out for those who have been askin about this story. The drama isn't over ! Just a forewarning :) Anyways, next chapter should be out in a week or so. Til then *waves* 

-- Shay


	20. Twenty Four

Disclaimer : Not miiiiineee  
  
Hey ya'll! Do you even remember this story? Hehe. Anyways, the author that took over this story for the past four chapters isn't going to be finishing the story and since I *hate* leaving my stories unfinished, I decided to pick it up again. If you haven't read her portion of the story, you can find it at **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878047** . Make sure you read them before you read this part.. Now I know I've been really bad with the updating of my stories lately, but I promise that they all will be updated within the next two weeks (well, the chapters will be written. Posting depends on when I get them back from my betas).. And hmm.. yeah, I think thats about it. Remember to read - and review. Its the nice thing to do.  
  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter 24**  
  
_but how do I let go when I've, loved him for so long and I've, givin him all that I could  
maybe love is a hopeless crime, giving up what seems your lifetime  
what went wrong with something once so good_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stared absentmindedly out the window of the plane, watching the landscape below quickly fade away as they ascended into the air. Down below her, was everything she had ever known. Her entire world. Her mother, Luke, her grandparents, Lane, Jess... _Tristan_. And she was leaving them, jetting off to New York, where she would learn the ropes, be prepared for whatever she would meet once she left the States, traveling into far distances, so unknown, so scary. For the millionth time since she had walked out of her and Tristan's townhome that fateful day, she felt regret and resistance forcing its way into her heart and her mind. Shaking her head, she shoved her hands in her coat pocket, determined not to think about those things. This is what she had wanted for as long as she could remember. She was an adult, she'd get used to not having her friends and family there whenever she needed them.  
  
Suddenly something cool came into contact with her hand, deep within the depth of the blue jean jacket she wore. Confused, she hooked her finger around it and pulled it out, sucking in her breath when she did. There, dangling from her forefinger, was the golden charm bracelet Tristan had given to her for their six month anniversary, shortly before they moved in together. She gently cradled it in her hand, her eyes filling with tears as it twinkled in the sunlight, filtering in through the window beside her. Touching it softly, she let her fingers run over the surface of the charms that hung from the chain, pushing memories to the forefront of her mind. Almost as if in some unbearable pain, she squeezed her fist closed over it, closing her eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away. After a few moments, she reopened them, her blue eyes still wet, but no tears came forth. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shoved the bracelet back into her pocket and went back to looking out the window.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Mumbling to himself, Tristan rolled over in his bed, letting out a tortured sigh as he caught the time on the bedside clock. Closing his eyes was futile, as they flew right back open two minutes later when the intrusive object began its shrill wake up call. Something about that clock just reminded him all to much of military school. Slamming a hand down on it to shut it off, he groaned and pushed himself out of bed. Blindly, he stumbled towards the door and across the hall to the bathroom, stopping as he realized his mistake.   
  
There, before him, was the unfinished project Rory had insisted they do together. It had been a long two weeks when she had announced they didn't spend nearly enough time together, with work and prior commitments, so in an attempt to bring their lives back in sync with one another and finish a project they'd put off for far too long, she decided they were going to remodel the bathroom together. They had been nearly finished when_ the call_ had came, and he stared now, at the half-finished tiled floor, the two walls that were painted a pastel blue, while the others were still covered in the gaudiest green color the previous owners had used. There were still cans of paint sitting in the bathtub, along with paint brushes and the remaining boxes of tiles for the floor. Sitting on the edge of the sink was a forgotten scrunchie of Rory's, a white one, decorated with rainbows, which he had teased her endlessly about. Stepping slowly into the room, he picked up the scrunchie, wrapping his fingers tightly around it, biting his lower lip as he tried to hold onto his feelings.   
  
A hollow sound escaped his throat as he dropped it to the floor and stormed out of the room and back towards his bed.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Jess interrupted, as Lorelai and Luke continued to bicker, in their usual positions, one behind the counter, the other sitting in front of it.   
  
The three had been discussing the current situation between two people they all cared deeply about. Both Lorelai and Jess had spoken to Rory earlier that day, and both had come to the conclusion she was miserable. Summer had also phoned earlier, saying she had spoken to Tristan and he was just as bad, if not worse.   
  
"No, I'll talk to him," Lorelai protested after taking a long swig of the coffee that sat in front of her. "There's something I need to ask him anyway."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Let Jess talk to him, Lorelai. They're friends, it'll be a lot less awkward for him."  
  
Lorelai frowned at him. "I'm his friend. We're friendly-ish. Friendish."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Jess restated before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Lorelai glared at his back, sighing as the bell above the door tinkled as he departed.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Dammit," Tristan grumbled under his breath, tossing the pen down on the desk. He had been sitting here for the past three hours, vainly attempting to get some sort of work done. Instead, his eyes kept wandering back to the picture frame that held his all time favorite photo of Rory, which now lay face down on his desk. This was impossible, he wasn't going to get any work done like this. Standing, he stretched and headed into the living room. Grabbing the phone, he quickly ordered some chinese and sat down on the couch, flipping on the television. After a few minutes of channel surfing, the doorbell rang, saving him from his thoughts. Turning the TV off, he made his way to the door, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Jess on the other side.  
  
"Mariano."  
  
"DuGrey," Jess replied, the same sarcastic tone. The two shook their heads, one of dark locks, the other of blonde tufts and Tristan stepped aside to let his friend in.  
  
Jess shrugged off his jacket, tossing it carelessly over a chair and turned towards Tristan. "How you holding up?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. Jess was nothing, if not blunt. "I'm fine."  
  
"Mmhmm," Jess murmured, raising one eyebrow, clearly stating his disbelief.  
  
"I am."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Great."  
  
"A jig is forthcoming."  
  
At that, Jess shook his head. "DuGrey, DuGrey.. I know you better then that. Lie to yourself all you want, but I'm not falling for it."  
  
"I..I've been better, okay? Today just has been a bad day and I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silence followed as the two sat down on opposite ends of the couch, both staring into oblivion, and both minds dancing around the same subject.  
  
Hesitantly, Tristan cleared his throat. "Have you umm.. have you talked to her?"  
  
Jess gave a positive bob of his head before glancing up at him. "She called this morning."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's okay. She misses you."  
  
"Really? She said that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. First thing out of her mouth." That was a slight embellishment on his part, seeing as it had been an hour into their conversation that she had even brought him up, quite reluctantly at that, only to ask how he was doing. But he knew Rory, and could tell just from the tone of her voice that she missed him terribly.  
  
Tristan's usually bright blue eyes darkened slightly at that and he slouched down on the couch in thought. "Hmm.."  
  
"Tristan, man, why don't you just call her? She misses you and you obviously miss her. I know you're big on that whole pride thing, but dammit, you love each other. Are you really that willing to lose her over something so.. not worth it?"  
  
"I can't," Tristan said, his eyes on the floor. "She made the choice. It's up to her if she wants there to be an us. I'm not going to stop her from living out her dreams because I have some selfish need to keep her with me forever. I love her too much to do that."  
  
Jess sighed and shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing.."  
  
  
******  
  
_  
"Where are we going?" Rory giggled as Tristan pulled the car they were seated in, out of his garage and onto the street.  
  
Tristan glanced over at her and grinned. "You'll see."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. You know I hate surprises," Rory whined, giving him her best puppy eyes and a pout upon her lips.  
  
Chuckling, he shook his head. "I think you'll like this one."  
  
"Triiistaaaaaaannn, pleeeeeeeeeassssseeee."  
  
"Shh," he said, placing a finger against her mouth.  
  
Not passing up a golden opportunity to drive him crazy, she allowed her tongue to dart out and slide up the length of it. Tristan, taken completely be surprise, hit the brakes and turned to stare at her. Rory merely plastered an innocent smile on her face, her eyes wide and dancing.  
  
"You just licked me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No. I licked my lips. Anything that touched you, was clearly your fault. You're the one who put _ your_ finger against _my_ lips." Rory protested lightly, a smirk lingering behind her words.  
  
Tristan gave her a look, before shaking his head in amusement and starting back down the road.  
  
*  
  
"You never did tell me where we're going," Rory said, twenty minutes later as the car sped down the highway.  
  
"You'll find out when we get there."  
  
"No fair."  
  
Tristan smirked and laughed when she slapped him on the arm for it.  
  
"Tristan, c'mon."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"No."  
  
"Bible-Boy."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Spawn of Satan."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"Love O' My Life."  
  
"I"m not going to tell you."  
  
Rory frowned and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Fine. I don't wanna know."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at her and turned his attention back to the road. It was only a few minutes later that she began to fidget again. Glancing over at her, the smirk reappeared. "Its killing you, isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That was just so convincing."  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Another five minutes of silence proved to be too much. "Why won't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"But I hate surprises."  
  
As they pulled into a town and stopped at a red light, Tristan leaned over and smiled. "You'll like this one. Trust me."  
  
"Are we almost there at least?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I guess I can wait," Rory sighed in resignation, her eyes watching the new surroundings pass them by outside. Finally, they pulled into what she observed to be a marina. Casting him an inquisitive look, she watched as they approached a tiny building. Once there, he parked and came around to the other side to open her door.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Intrigued, she took his hand and let him lead her up the steps to the front door of the building. He motioned for her to stay outside of a moment and he disappeared indoors. A few minutes later he reappeared, a key in his hand and a smile adorning his face. Taking her hand again, he pulled her towards the docks, where boats were lined up, all different shapes, sizes, colors. His eyes swept over each of them before they came to a stop in front of a large yacht. Stepping aboard, he pulled her with him, his eyes twinkling at her confused look.  
  
"What.."  
  
"You said you'd never been on a boat before."  
  
A grin spread across her face and she jumped up and showered his with kisses. After whispering a thank you, she followed him further onboard, gazing around at the boat. She jumped slightly as the engine roared to life and it was then she noticed another man, his face tanned by the sun, manning the ship, as Tristan spoke to him.The man nodded and Tristan came back to stand at her side, his arm snaking out, wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her to him.   
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love. Thank you."  
  
He laughed as their lips came to meet each other half way...._  
  
*  
  
Rory sat up in bed abruptly, her body bathed in sweat. This had to stop. While all these memories stopped plaguing her during the day, they had begun to haunt her in the night hours. This was the fourth night in a row she had dreamt of them and all the amazing things Tristan had done for her. Glancing at the clock, she noted the time and fell back on her pillow, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. That day had been so amazing. It had been at the end of August, after they first got together. He had taken it upon himself to see that she got to experience everything she hadn't up to that point. And that included the day long trip on his family's yacht, just drifting around the lake, the sun basking down on them as they shared an intimate day together. It had been on that day she had realized she was in love with him. Without a doubt, head over heels in love. Wiping away a tear, she threw off the blankets and went to shower. She was leaving for Israel in just a few short hours to begin her lifelong dream job.  
  
Leaving for Israel, and leaving these memories behind.  
  
So she hoped.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Hmmkay. Just so this is known, at the moment, I have no clue where I'm taking this now. If you have any suggestions, whatsoever, review to let me know, email me, IM me, whatever. I'll love you forever, I will. :) Ciao.  
  
-- Shay  



	21. Twenty Five

Disclaimer : Same thing that applied to the previous twenty-four chapters applies here. I own nothing.  
  
A few notes before I get going on this chapter. There are a few words of German sprinkled through out this chapter, which may or may not be 100% correct. I don't know German, so I used the online translator thing. Also, I really really suck at all things geography related, so ignore any mistakes made there as well. And finally, until this story is complete, all my other stories are on hold. This story is almost a year in the works and I want to finish it.   
  
-- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it beyond words. A bigger thank you goes to Alisha, for beta-ing this chapter for me. I lurve you chica.  
  
  
Oh yeah, and remember, this is in the future, so whatever hasn't occurred yet, in real life, is just me adding random stuff to the story, to set the tone. I, in no way, hope that any of these events occur. Okay? Okay.  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter 25**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_2 Years Later, London England_  
  
  
"Uh-huh. I understand," Rory nodded into the phone as she began shoving her belongings into the open suitcase that lay on the bed. "Right. 11pm, Heathrow. I'll be there." She paused, evidently listening to the person on the other end. "Okay, thanks, goodbye."  
  
Hanging up, she let out a sigh and sat down on the bed beside the large suitcase, gazing around the hotel room that had been her home for the past three months. After spending nearly nine months in Israel, admist all the war and famine, she had been sent here, to London, to cover the recent terrorist bombings that had occurred. As much as she enjoyed being in the thick of things, she was looking forward to covering a story on a smaller scale, with no immediate danger to her well-being.   
  
Doing the overseas correspondent thing was great, it was everything she had ever wanted. But with her always on the go, barely getting five hours of sleep a night, if she was lucky, combined with the time differences, didn't give her many chances to check in back home, to talk to her mom or any of her friends. In fact, she had only spoken to her mother twice since arriving here, and the last time had been six weeks ago. She had talked to Jess four weeks ago, her mother and Luke apparently having gone out of town at the time. She smiled, as she recalled Jess telling her how he and Paris had gone out on a date the night before, which surprisingly, hadn't been a complete disaster. Offhandedly, she wondered if they had gone out again since.  
  
Thoughts of Jess and Paris, she knew, would lead to thoughts of _him_ , and that she could not and would not allow. So jumping back to her feet, she wandered around the room and continued packing.  
  
"Deutschland, komme hier ich," she murmured to herself.  
  
  
******  
  
_Three weeks later, Stars Hollow_  
  
  
Jess tucked the slip of paper he used as a bookmark in between the pages of the book he was reading and glanced around the diner. It was surprisingly quiet today, only a few customers eating quietly at their tables. Luke had run to the store, for what, he wasn't sure, leaving him in charge, with Caesar manning the kitchen. He hopped off the stool he was sitting on when one of the elder ladies approached the cash register. She paid her bill, he gave her the change and things went back to the way they had been after the bell above the door had twinkled and she had left.  
  
Rolling his eyes in boredom, he went back to his book, putting it down only when a new customer came in or when they came up to pay. Luke returned a few minutes later, heading into the storage room without a word and then muttered something about leaving something upstairs and that he'd be right back. Jess watched him go before pouring himself a glass of Coke and settling back down at the counter. It was only a few minutes later that the bell rang loudly and Lorelai's frantic voice screeched his name.  
  
"Jess, thank God!"  
  
Looking up, he felt his heart drop at the look on her face. Lorelai was often over dramatic, but something told him that there was something wrong, something very wrong.  
  
"What's going on? Is Rory okay?" He asked hurriedly, surprising at the tone of his voice.  
  
Lorelai nodded vehemently and then shook her head. "It's not Rory, it's Tristan."  
  
Allowing a fleeting second to let out a sigh of relief that Rory was okay, Jess looked at Lorelai expectantly. "Tristan? What happened?"  
  
"His father just called. He was in some kind of accident. I don't know what exactly happened, but he's in the hospital and we need to go, now. Where's Luke?"  
  
"Luke's here. What's going on?" Luke asked as he came into view from the stairwell.  
  
"No time to explain," Lorelai gasped, grabbing his hand. "Close the diner, we've gotta get to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Lorelai?"  
  
"It's Tristan, Luke. Can we go, _now_?"  
  
"You two go, I'll close up," Jess offered, getting up off the stool. "I'll meet you guys there."  
  
Luke nodded and followed Lorelai out the door. Jess ushered the last few customers out the door, tossed Caesar the keys to lock up with, grabbed his coat and jogged out to his car. Revving the engine, despite Taylor's insistent law against such a thing, he threw it into drive and slammed on the gas peddle. The tires squealed as he raced out of town towards Hartford.  
  
  
******  
  
  
When Jess arrived at the hospital, he found Luke and Lorelai sitting in the waiting room, both looking nervous and fidgeting. Glancing around, he noticed Tristan's cousin sitting in the corner, reading a magazine while his wife sat next to him, talking quietly to their young daughter. "What's going on?" He asked, approaching his uncle.  
  
"His parents are in with him right now," Lorelai answered before Luke got the chance. "He's not in too good of condition. Darren was out here a few minutes ago.. he was in an accident, tried crossing the train tracks before the train came and didn't quite make it."  
  
Upon hearing what had happened to his friend, Jess cringed. Hanging his head, he dropped down into the chair beside Luke. "Shit.."  
  
There was silence for a minute before Jess glanced over at Lorelai. "Have you tried calling Rory? She should know."  
  
Lorelai nodded and poked around inside her purse for change. Finding it, she went over to the payphone and dialed the emergency number that Rory had given her a few days earlier, when she had called. One the other end, the phone rang before being picked up by a man with a heavy German accent.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, yeah. Could you put me through to Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
Lorelai bit her lip as she waited to be connected. A few seconds later, Rory's voice could be heard through a large amount of static.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Ror, you've gotta come home."  
  
"Mom? Is that you? I can barely hear you."  
  
"Rory, you have to come home, Tristan's in the hospital," Lorelai shouted, her voice echoing down the silent halls, causing the other inhabitants to look at her warily.   
  
"....can't..... you ..... call ...... later," was all Lorelai could make out before a dial tone sounded in her ear.   
  
"Dammit," Lorelai cursed, slamming the phone back down. Turning back to Luke and Jess, she shook her head. "Damn the German and their crappy communication devices."  
  
Just then Tristan's mother, Catherine, emerged from beyond the doors and approached the group in the waiting room. All eyes were on her and she cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sniffling, she managed a small smile. "He's awake. He's still heavily medicated and not completely coherent, but he's awake."  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief from all before Catherine spoke again. Gazing at Jess, she nodded towards him. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Jess gave a slight nod of the head and stood. Catherine led him down the hall, towards the room where Darren was currently sitting, just outside the door. He glanced up and stood up when he saw Jess. "Jess," he said, and the two shook. "The doctors in with him right now, but you can go in once he leaves."  
  
"Right," Jess grunted in response, leaning slightly against the wall. They all stood there in silence for a few more minutes, when the doctor, followed by a nurse, exited the room. The doctor motioned towards the DuGrey's, indicating he wanted to speak with them and Jess took his chance and went in. Tristan lay upon the bed, his entire face bruised, a bandage on his head and both arms. He was slightly propped up against two pillows and his blue eyes shone when he saw Jess.  
  
Jess approached the bed and shook his head. "How the hell did this happen, DuGrey?"  
  
Tristan's mouth twitched a little, into a tense smirk and he groaned as he shifted so he could see his friend. "Would - " He paused, clearing his scratchy throat before trying again. "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Sure, whatever you need, man."  
  
"Find Rory."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They stared at each other for a second, before the door opened and Darren informed them Jess had to go. Their good-byes were said silently, with only a look of understanding and mutual respect.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"I need seven hundred dollars." Jess said, as he returned to the waiting room, already have called the airport from a payphone.  
  
At his request, Luke spat out the water he was drinking and Lorelai choked on the piece of gum she had been chewing.  
  
"Are you crazy? What could you possibly need seven hundred dollars, for?"  
  
"I'm going to Germany. I have to find Rory."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "We can just call her!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Jess scoffed. "When ever have we been able to get ahold of her, without being disconnected or having some snooty foreign guy tell you to call back later?"  
  
Lorelai's silence was all the answer needed.  
  
"Right. So back to the $700. I need it."  
  
"You're not going to Germany," Luke said, having regained composure.  
  
"Listen, I'm going with or without your help. But the longer it takes for me to find Rory, makes it all the less likely that Tristan is going to pull through. You know that. Hell, _he_ knows that, that's why he wants me to go find her!"  
  
Luke sighed in resignation. "Fine. I have $500, you can have. You're going to have to find the rest somewhere else."  
  
"I'll foot it," Lorelai chimed in. "But I expect to be paid back every last dime."  
  
Jess nodded as the two stood and gathered their things and, piling into Luke's truck, heading towards the airport.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rory, sitting beside her now dear friend and camera man, Kris, was sorting through the piles of research that had gone into her most recent story. It hadn't been shot yet, as they were still in the research stage, but it was coming to a close. Her eyes scanned the papers, committing pieces of information to memory, when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called out lightly. The door opened and the manager of the hotel stuck his head in.  
  
"Frau Gilmore, Sie haben einen Besucher." (Ms. Gilmore, you have a visitor.)  
  
It took Rory a moment to respond, as she silently translated the words in her head. "Schicken Sie sie in, bitte." (Send them in, please.)  
  
The man nodded and stepped aside to allow the newcomer access to the room. Rory's mouth dropped open when Jess appeared and she let out a little shriek, launching herself into his arms.   
  
"Oh. My. God! What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, once the embrace had been broken. Her excitement fell once she caught the look on his face. "What's going on? Is it my mom? Is my mom okay? Luke? Jess, what's going on?"  
  
Jess shook his head, his dark eyes troubled. "Your mom and Luke are fine."  
  
Relief washed across her face, but she still bit her lip, her forehead creased with worry. "Then what is it? What are you doing here?"  
  
Jess swallowed hard before meeting her blue eyes, darkened with fright. Silently, he led her over the couch she had been sitting on earlier. Kris, taking a hint from the other man's face, made himself scarce. Taking her hand, he sighed. "Ror.. it's Tristan."  
  
At the mention of his name, Rory's face paled considerably and her hand began to tremble. "Tristan?" She asked, her voice wobbling.  
  
"He was in an accident a few days ago," He started, pausing to wipe the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks. "He's in the hospital."  
  
"H-How bad is it?" She asked, her hand clutching his in a death grip.  
  
"Pretty bad. He's really messed up. He was awake when I left, but they aren't sure how stable he is."  
  
"Oh, God.."  
  
"He needs you, Ror. I know you had this fight and it hurts for both of you, but if you love him, you'll come home."  
  
Rory sat silent for a minute, letting the news sink it. Glancing up at Jess' expectant face, she nodded and got up. "Let me pack and call my boss and we'll go."  
  
As she began to wander around the room, Jess let out a sigh, thankful she hadn't put up a fight. He hadn't expected her to, after all, the man she loved was in the hospital, and she wasn't the type to just blow them off, no matter what had happened between them before. Slowly, he got up and helped her throw her things into her suitcases and carried them out to the cab, while she called her employer, to let them know she was leaving, going home.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Bah. I know Jess is completely OOC, but I just can't seem to write him. Psh, whatever. *smiles pretty* Review, please?   
  
More soon!  
  
-- Shay  



	22. Twenty Six

Disclaimer : Do I look like ASP to you? Didn't think so.  
Feedback : Thank you, everyone. I appreciate ya.  
  
Okay. This story is *_finally_* almost done. There's this chapter and probably two more, plus an epilogue, if, once we reach the last chapter, you all feel it needs it. Originally, I planned on going on with this for a while.. but I'll be honest, I just don't have it in me. This chapter is short but its transitional. I have already started chapter 27 and it should be up within the next week or so. For any of you who read my other stories, I need to know, either in a review or email, which story you'd like to be finished next so I can do that once this ones done.  
  
Anyways, enough of that. Onto the story!  
  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter 26**  


  
  
  
  
  
Rory sat beside Jess in the small taxi cab that was heading in the general direction of the airport, her smaller hand clasped in his larger one, in a supportive gesture. No words were exchanged, as Rory's line of vision was focused outside the vehicle, watching the other cars pass by and, she noted with a heavy heart, the dark line of clouds creep slowly over them. She just hoped they reached the airport and took off in time, before the storm reached them.  
  
Though her eyes were focused outside and she was aware of her surroundings, Rory's mind was a muddled mess of worry, pain and regret. Jess still hadn't told her exactly what had happened, only that there had been an accident and Tristan wasn't in the best of shape. Had they not been thousands of miles away from home, she would have demanded to know all the details, but here, riding in this car through the german country-side, she didn't ask. If she asked and he told her, it would only increase her worry and she just couldn't take it right now.   
  
Memories flashed through her mind, every minute that passed. The day they had been reunited, in that hotel conference room, the interview for the magazine. The 4th of July weekend they had spent together, with her mother and Luke up at her grandparents cabin. The day they sat, staring out over the lake, when they finally kissed and begun their relationship. The trip out to California, shortly after they had gotten together, for one of his cousins weddings. The night he had asked her to move in with him. The night she had agreed. The day spent on his fathers boat. All the evenings spent, doing nothing but lounging around the house, just enjoying each others company.  
  
And then there was that day. The phone call that had changed everything. The fight they had had, the ultimatum he had given her. Her, just walking out of the house.   
  
A lone tear escaped her eye, trickling down her cheek and she swiped at it angrily, upset with herself. What if the accident was worse then she thought? What if that day, that last day they had spent together, that had ended in their breakup.. what if that was the last time she saw him alive? The thought ripped through her and she bit her lip to keep the other tears at bay. He had to be okay. Had to.  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jess watched as Rory battled with her inner turmoil. If there was one thing that bothered him, it was seeing her upset. But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would make it any better. He couldn't reassure her that Tristan was going to be okay, couldn't promise that everything would be okay in the end. He wasn't about to make a promise he didn't know he couldn't keep.  
  
Rory wiped the droplet of water that fell from her beautiful blue eyes with the back of her hand, her attention still turned to the rapidly darkening outside. Surpressing a sigh, he gave her hand a squeeze, causing her to turn to him. She offered him a small smile before turning back to the window.   
  
The silence continued, but perhaps it was better that way. Silence meant he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or making things worse. And in silence, though he in no way was a religious person, he could keep saying his prayers, hoping that Tristan would be okay, so he and Rory could repair what seemed so far lost.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The rain began just ten minutes before they reached the airport and an emotionally wracked Rory jumped out of the car, running towards the entrance even before the driver came to a complete stop. Jess paid the man, grabbed the few bags out of the trunk and took off after her. When he finally found her, she was already standing at the counter, arguing with the attendant. Gripping the bags, he made his way up to her, her agitation evident in her every move.  
  
"What do you mean, there are no flights to Hartford?" Rory snarled, her eyes piercing.  
  
The woman frowned slightly. "I am sorry, ma'am. But all flights out of the country have been canceled until this storm has passed."  
  
"Storm? _What_ storm?" Rory seethed, leaning further over the desk. "Its rain! Have you looked outside? Does that look anything like something resembling a _storm_?!"  
  
At that moment, Jess cut in. "Um, Ror.." He said, pointing over to the window, where strong gusts of wind were currently blowing outside, howling, the heavy rain pelting the glass.  
  
Her eyes followed to where he was pointing and her face fell. "How is that possible? It was only sprinkling a few minutes ago..."  
  
Jess shrugged and stepped over to the desk. "Depending on the weather, when is your next flight to Connecticut?"  
  
The woman turned to the computer and punched in a few things. "Thursday," she finally said.  
  
"Thursday?" Rory exclaimed, the tears welling up in her eyes again. "I can't wait until Thursday! He could be dead by then!"  
  
At those words, Jess turned to find Rory in complete hysterics and instinctively pulled her into an embrace. The sobs wracked her entire body and he whispered soothing words. "Shh. It's going to be okay. DuGrey's strong, you know that. Do you think he'd leave this world without at least saying goodbye?"  
  
Rory pulled away sniffling, her gaze fixed on the floor. Jess sighed and went back to the ticket desk. "When's the next flight to New York City, then?"  
  
Again, the lady typed in a few things. "We have a flight to New York leaving at six thirty tomorrow morning."  
  
"Give me two coach tickets then," Jess said. Rory, at this time managed to pull herself together long enough to hand over her credit card, i.d and sign her name. The ticket attendant finally handed over the tickets and Jess took Rory's hand, pulling her across to the waiting area, where a large group of people were seated, many of them looking not too happy about the recent change of plans. Finding two empty chairs, they sat down, Rory's head on Jess' shoulder, his arm around her.   
  
"He's going to be okay, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know, Ror."  
  
"But he was alive when you left, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he was."  
  
"I feel like I'm stuck in some crazy soap opera or something."  
  
Jess let out a slight laugh. "Tell me about it."  
  
"I'm tired," Rory yawned.  
  
"There's a hotel across the street. You wanna get a room?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No. I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory confirmed. Grabbing one of her bags, she opened it and pulled out two books. Taking one for herself, she handed the other, Kurt Vonnegut's "Slaughter House Five," to Jess. Glancing at the cover he rolled his eyes. She let out a light laugh. "Not your favorite, I know. But its better then staring at your shoes."  
  
"Yeah, all right," Jess sighed, opening the book. Reading would take her mind off Tristan, and if all it took was for him to plow through the book in his hand, he would do it.  
  
Rory watched him for a few minutes, the familiar stance of his stature, huddled over a book. Grinning, she opened her own and settled down.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Jess' watch, which he had set for six am, began beeping, it seemed, right after he had fallen asleep. Groaning, he sat up straight, stretching, his neck hurting from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. Rory was still sitting beside him, her head slumped over on their bags, which had been disposed of on the chair next to her. Her book, "Mansfield Park" laying haphazardly in her lap and her chocolate colored hair hung in her face. Leaning over, he picked the book up, marking her page and closing it, before shaking her form gently. She awoke with a start, her eyes wide and panicked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty. Our flight leaves in a half hour."  
  
It took a second for the words to register in her mind, but when they did, she nodded. Standing, she arched her back, to relieve it of some of the tension. Swerving to look at Jess, she frowned. "I need coffee."  
  
A smirk spread across his face and he shook his head. Grabbing the bags, once again, they headed off towards the airport cafe, in search of the life giving elixir.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Their plane had landed in New York just before six that evening, with both of them physically worn out. Jess had talked her into finding a decent hotel to stay the night in, both because he was exhausted beyond words, and because he knew she would be no good to Tristan, going without sleep and a decent cup of coffee. So they settled on a hotel, a few blocks from the bus station, which would take them the final distance home. It wasn't ten minutes after they had checked in, that both of them fell onto their respective beds, in a deep sleep. It was around 2 am that Rory awoke, physically feeling refreshed, but her emotions still out of whack. Glancing over at Jess' still sleeping figure, she got up and headed into the small bathroom. Poking around in her bag, she found some clean clothes, her brush and a toothbrush. She turned the shower on, got in, washed, brushed her hair and teeth and exited about an hour and a half later. Jess was still sleeping and quietly, she crawled back into her bed and went back to sleep.  
  
  
It was around eight o'clock the next morning that they checked out, opting to save some money and walk the few blocks to the Greyhound station. They lucked out, arriving just fifteen minutes before the bus left for Hartford. Securing tickets, the boarded, both sighing in relief as the bus started and they were pointed in the direction of home.  
  
Again, Rory's attention was focused on the outside world. Inside, though, she had one hand stuffed inside her jacket, her fingers idly playing with the bracelet she had found in the same pocket two years earlier, holding onto any ray of hope that Tristan was okay.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Umm.. right. Sorry no Trory action in this. Next chapter, I say. Til then *salute*  
  
-- Shay  



	23. Twenty Seven

Disclaimer : If I owned anything, this would be part of the show, and then the show would just suck. So no, thankfully I own nothing. Yay.  
  
No long winded a/n's. The next chapter is already 60% finished and should be posted next week. There will be an epilogue after that and we'll be done. :) Oh, yeah, before I forget. I know nothing about how visitations go at hospitals. Really. I've always been the patient, drugged out on medications, never the visitor. So excuse any inaccuracies.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter 27**  


  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai was waiting for the two when their bus finally pulled into the Hartford station, some five hours later. Both were tired and irritated, but Rory perked up a bit when she caught sight of her mom. Picking up her pace, she rushed towards her and into her arms. The two stood there for quite awhile, as Rory wasn't quite ready to escape Lorelai's comforting embrace. Reluctantly, she let go and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, with the back of her hand.  
  
In an attempt to lighten the mood, even just a little, Lorelai smiled and said. "Coffee?"  
  
Rory nodded and the three headed out into the daylight, in search for a decent cup of coffee.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"How is he?" Jess asked once Rory had excused herself to use the rest room.  
  
Lorelai, taking a sip of her coffee, shook her head sadly. "Not good.. The night you left, he fell into a coma, but thankfully woke up this morning...."  
  
Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do they think he'll make it?"  
  
"Catherine didn't say when she called," Lorelai said.   
  
"Shit."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"We ready to go?" Rory's voice suddenly asked, as she appeared behind them.  
  
After downing the rest of her cup, Lorelai nodded and stood, and Jess did the same. "You sure you don't want to go home first...." Lorelai started, but stopped as Rory's head began to shake vehemently.  
  
"No. I want to see him."  
  
Biting her lip, Lorelai nodded and they headed out, stopping only to pay their bill.  
  
  
******  
  
The entire ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Lorelai kept her gaze focused on the road in front of them, Rory, who sat in the passengers seat, gazed out the window, trying in vain to keep herself together and Jess, who had been banished to the back seat, was flipping idly through a magazine he had found on the floor. If it had been under any other circumstances, the two women in the front would have mocked him mercilessly for reading an issue of Cosmopolitan. Today, however, there were no jokes, only silence.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be centuries, the jeep pulled up into the hospital parking lot, but instead of parking, Lorelai pulled up to the front. "Go on. I'll park the car."  
  
Rory shot her mother a grateful look before hopping out with Jess at her heels. Jess put a supportive arm around her shoulders as the two entered the hospital. As he had been their before, Jess led the way to Tristan's room. There was a group of people sitting outside the door, and Rory felt her heart drop. Something must have happened..  
  
Tristan's mother, Catherine caught sight of Rory first and ran to embrace her. Rory returned the hug, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. She had to be strong, this woman didn't need her tears.  
  
"Oh, Rory, I'm so glad you came," Catherine whispered before pulling back.   
  
Rory just smiled, one that felt incredibly fake and forced.   
  
"The doctor is in with him now," Darren explained as he joined his wife. "You can go in as soon as he's done."  
  
"Thank you," was the whispered response from Rory.   
  
They fell into an awkward silence then, until the clicking noise of footsteps could be heard and Lorelai appeared from around the corner. She and Catherine exchanged looks before she lovingly put her arm around her daughters shoulders. "How you holding up, kiddo?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. Just worried."  
  
"He'll be okay, Ror."  
  
"You don't know that," Rory protested, glancing up at her.   
  
Lorelai gave her a sad smile. "You're here. If not for any other reason, he'll pull through for you."  
  
Rory exhaled loudly, but didn't respond. They continued to stand there, staring at the door to Tristan's room for a good ten minutes, when the doctor emerged. The older man's face was set a grim line and he motioned the DuGrey's away from the group of family and friends that had gathered outside his door. Rory watched them, wide eyed, tears welling up inside them. Down the hall bit, the doctor was explaining something to Darren and Catherine, both of whom looked devastated. After a few minutes, the doctor shook Darren's hand and they rejoined everyone, who were waiting to hear the latest.  
  
Catherine didn't speak, looking as though she was going to break down at any moment. Darren took a second, to collect his thoughts before he finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Dr. Roy said they've stabilized him and their looking forward to his recovery," he paused as a sigh of relief swept through the crowd of people. "However, he also confirmed his earlier prognosis."  
  
Confusion came over Rory's face and she turned to her mother. "Earlier prognosis?"  
  
Lorelai swallowed hard and nodded. "He's lost all feeling in his legs.."  
  
Rory's eyes widened. He couldn't be.. not Tristan. He was so athletic, so happy to run around and participate in things... "Oh, God.." She choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've told you," Lorelai said, her face apologetic.  
  
"No," Rory shook her head. "It's okay. I just want to see him now."  
  
Catherine had overheard her words and nodded. "Go ahead sweetie."  
  
After thanking her, she approached the door, apprehension taking over. Sucking in her breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was a regular hospital room, dimly lit, machines beeping, the lone bed in the center of the room. There were many get well gifts, most of which were flowers and Rory stifled a sob when she finally found the courage to look at the figure on the bed.  
  
Tristan lay beneath the crisp white hospital blankets, his head bandaged and was snoring softly. His left arm was in a cast that was laying on his stomach. Biting her lip, she moved closer, until she was standing beside the bed. She hadn't seen him in over two years, but every curve, every imperfection on his perfect face was ingrained in her mind and she gently reached out and touched him. His skin, while pale, was warm and she let out a sigh of relief. She jumped back slightly when he moved under her touch. Reflexively, she jerked her arm back, but it was held firmly in place. Glancing up, she was met by the brilliant blue color that had been in her heart for so long now. The electricity that shot through both of them at the touch was too hot to ignore and Rory stood frozen, staring back at him.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming," Tristan finally said, his voice laced with sleepiness, but underlined with happiness.  
  
His words jarred her out of her reverie and she took a step closer. "Of course I came."  
  
A small smile appeared on his face and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm glad."  
  
"Me too," Rory replied, with a smile of her own. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, she managed to keep the smile. "How are you? I mean, obviously not the best you've ever been but..."  
  
"I'm fine, now that you're here." He said seriously.  
  
"Good. That's good."  
  
"I've missed you, Mar."  
  
Rory let out an exasperated sigh at the mention of the now endeared nickname, but grinned to let him know she was just kidding. "You too, Bible Boy."  
  
"So.."  
  
"So..." Rory echoed, words failing her.  
  
Reluctantly, Tristan broke their eye contact and glanced down at his legs before back up at her. His eyes, normally sparkling blue, were now a dark grey color, clouded over with pain and anger. "Did the doctor tell you?"   
  
Rory nodded at his question, but squeezed his hand in support. "It'll be okay, Tris.."  
  
"How is that, Rory? I can't even fucking walk." Tristan let out bitterly.  
  
Taken aback by his tone, Rory fell back in the chair, her hand letting his go. "Tristan.."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, Rory. I don't want your fucking sympathy."  
  
Rory stared at him, her eyes wide. He had never spoken to her in such a way, never had she heard him so filled with anger and resentment. She opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head and closed it, climbing to her feet. She glanced back at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. He still sat, his gaze set on the opposite wall, his face set in a scowl. How the hell had the conversation turned from a semi lighthearted one to this in 5 seconds flat? Biting her lip, she quietly said, "I'm sorry," before leaving the room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan heard her words, heard the door close behind her and let out a low growl in anger. Not towards her, but towards himself. Why had he been so cruel to her? She had come all the way here from Germany, possibly risking her entire career just to be with him in his time of need. And what did he do? Basically tell her he didn't want or need her. His gaze shifted from the wall to the chair where she had been sitting, there with him, her hand in his. From there, he looked down at his legs and sighed. It wasn't like it was her fault he was like this. It was his and his stupid need to tempt fate. If only he hadn't gone to the bar that night, hadn't met up with Duncan, who was in the car behind him when the accident happened. If he hadn't run into him and hadn't felt the obligation to prove he was still as much of a dare devil now that he was in high school when Duncan had dared him to play chicken with that damn train, he wouldn't be laying in this damn bed with no fucking feeling in the lower half of his body. Laying back on his pillow, Tristan cursed himself. He should be grateful, he knew that. Grateful that the train had only hit the front of the car, grateful that it wasn't a few inches back, because if it had been, he probably would be dead right now. And for that, he should be extremely grateful.  
  
But somehow he just couldn't do it. Couldn't find it in himself to find the good in the situation. So he was alive. A lot of good that was going to do him when he couldn't even go to the bathroom himself. Never again would he walk, run, do any of the things that had been intregal parts of his life up until this point. And the one thing he could find good in, the one person that brought even the slightest bit of sunshine into this otherwise dull world, he had sent away, with his harsh words.   
  
"Dammit," he cursed, slamming a his good fist down on the bed and then wincing in pain. He had to get Rory back in here, had to apologized. _He_ had asked Jess to go get her, to bring her to_ him_. He needed her and he needed her to know that. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the door open until somebody poked him. Shaking out of his reverie, he looked up to see Lorelai standing there, a mixture of concern and anger set on her face.  
  
"Lorelai.."  
  
"No, I talk, you listen." Lorelai stated firmly, sitting down in the chair formally occupied by her offspring. "Look, I know you're in pain and your probably pretty pissed off at yourself right now. And I really don't want to lecture you when you're like this, but when my daughter comes all the way home, for you and then leaves your room crying because you decided to take something that isn't her fault out on her, I have to say something."  
  
If it was at all possible, Tristan's face paled even more. "She was crying?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I know this isn't easy for you, Tristan. I can't even imagine what's going on in your head right now, but don't take it out on Rory. She came back for you. She didn't even hesitate when she found out you were in the hospital and I know my daughter. She won't leave until you're better, unless you give her a reason to, and judging by the way she reacted to whatever was said in here earlier, that just might happen."  
  
Tristan sighed, his entire being torn. "I don't know what happened, Lorelai. We were just talking and I'm looking at her and she's swinging one leg under the chair, like she does when she's nervous and it just got to me. I'm never going to be able to do that again and it pissed me off. I know it's not her fault, but she was there."  
  
Patting his hand sympathetically, Lorelai gave him a sad smile. "That's no reason to take it out on her, Tristan..."  
  
"I know," he sighed, "I just found out, you know? The doctor had just told me I'll probably never walk again and I haven't really had time to deal with it and then everyone is walking in and out of here and its not fair." He lets out, obviously frustrated.  
  
"No, it's not. But it's not fair to take it out on everyone else, either," Lorelai points out.  
  
Tristan gave a nod of the head in agreement. "I know."  
  
Lorelai stood up and surprising him greatly, gave him a motherly kiss on the head. "I'll talk to Rory, okay? I'll bring her back tomorrow and you can apologize. I don't want my daughter leaving me again because you acted like a jerk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, she picked up her purse and left the room, once again leaving Tristan to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Like the ride to the hospital, the ride home was also spent in silence. The only sound was that of the engine and Rory's occasional sniffling. 40 minutes later, due to traffic, the threesome arrived in Stars Hollow. Lorelai dropped Jess off at the diner, upon his request and then continued the trek home. When they arrived at the house, mother and daughter exited the jeep quietly, Rory's bags in their hands. Lorelai opened the door and Rory stood in the doorway for a few seconds, reveling in the comfort that was her childhood home.   
  
"Coming?" Her mother asked when she noticed her daughter wasn't following.  
  
Rory's gaze snapped over to her and she nodded, stepping inside. She followed her mother into her bedroom, in which only her dressers and bed occupied now. She was surprised to see this, as it had been two years and she had expected Tristan to have sent her things from the home they had once shared, back to her mother. Lorelai caught her look and smiled.   
  
"He wouldn't let me bring your things back here..."  
  
"Oh," was all Rory could think of to say. Lorelai murmured something about making some coffee and left the room, leaving Rory to unpack. Fifteen minutes later, most of her clothing were in the drawers, blankets from the hall pulled out and set up on the bed. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the mattress, her eyes taking in the room which held so many memories. She was startled out of her thoughts as the mattress dipped under Lorelai's weight, when she sat down next to her daughter. Handing her a cup of coffee, she smiled warmly.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours, missy? I've never seen you so quiet. Usually I can't shut you up."  
  
Rory managed a grin, though small, it was genuine. "I'm worried about him."  
  
Lorelai nodded in understanding. "So am I, sweetie. I know you didn't exactly have the best experience with him earlier, but remember he's in pain and probably doesn't mean everything he says."  
  
"I know," Rory sighed, slightly aggravated. "I just.. I've never seen him so angry. I don't know what to say to him anymore.."  
  
"Just be there for him," Lorelai proposed, her face thoughtful. "Whether he'll admit it or not, he needs you, especially right now. He's going to be a pain in the ass from time to time, but once the worst is over, he'll thank you for sticking by him."  
  
"I'm scared for him, too. I've read so many stories of people being involved in something like this, and being paralyzed and they turn into these angry, bitter people. I don't want him to be like that."  
  
"As long as he's got you, he won't be. You're too stubborn to let him."  
  
"I'm not stubborn," Rory protested.  
  
Lorelai gave her a look. "Oh please, you're like a mule."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"You're Mr. Ed."  
  
"Mr. Ed was a horse."  
  
"Same difference," Lorelai dismissed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Just be patient with him, Ror. It'll all end up okay."  
  
Rory didn't respond, just laid her head on her mothers shoulder and let out a pent up breath.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day, true to her word, Lorelai and Rory arrived back at the hospital. The crowd from yesterday was gone, replaced only by Tristan's parents and Paris, who sat outside his door, talking to Darren. They all looked up when they heard the pair approach and Paris gave Rory a sympathetic look.  
  
"Gilmore," she greeted, not unpleasantly.  
  
"Gellar," Rory greeted too, with the same tone.   
  
Though the two had spent most of their high school and college years at the same schools, they had never really managed to secure a friendship. This being said, they were no where near the enemies that had been when Rory first started Chilton. To put it plainly, they were civil when they ran into one another, but didn't go out of the their way to find each other. Lorelai shot Paris a smile as a greeting and the young woman returned it. Forgetting about Paris for the moment, Rory turned towards Darren, her eyes curious.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"The same," Darren sighed, sliding his hand through his hair, which very much resembled his sons, even with the beginnings of grey showing through.  
  
"Could I..."  
  
"Go ahead," Darren interrupted. "Catherine's in with him, but I know she wouldn't mind."  
  
"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to interrupt..." Rory objected.  
  
"Nonsense, go on in."  
  
Rory glanced over at her mother, who waved her towards the door. Sighing, she pushed it open, startling both the occupants of the room. Catherine rose to greet her with a hug and she returned it, her eyes meeting Tristan's over his mothers shoulder. When they parted, she excused herself, leaving the two of them alone. Rory stayed standing where she was, a few feet away from the bed, her hands clasped behind her back. Tristan, for his part, was in the only position he could be, sitting on the bed, his good hand playing idly with the blankets that covered him.  
  
They held eye contact, but no words were spoken for quite some time. Like the day before, Tristan was the first to break the silence.   
  
"Look, Rory, I'm sorry about yesterday.."  
  
His voice broke her resolve and she shot him a small smile. "It's okay."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "No, it's not. You didn't deserve it, you did nothing wrong. I'm just a jerk."  
  
Rory's expression took on a more playful exterior. "You'll get no argument from me on that one."  
  
"Hey," Tristan argued, trying to keep his face serious but failed miserably as the corners of his mouth began to turn upward.  
  
The tension gone, Rory finally made her way over to the chair beside the bed. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, neither noticing how their hands unconsciously intertwined without even so much as a thought. Tristan's stare became more intense, causing her to blush and look away and his face to light up with knowledge that he still held that kind of power over her. Eventually she looked back up, her gaze locking back with his and she offered a smile.  
  
"So how are you, _really_?"  
  
"I've been better," he answered honestly. "I haven't quite come to terms with it all yet.. but I promise no more outbursts like yesterday."  
  
"Good," Rory said, scooting the chair closer. "Tris.. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, okay? I know this whole thing is hard on you, so if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I know. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied simply.  
  
"So, Mary, tell me about your travels.."   
  
Rory grinned and launched into the tale of what she'd been up to for the past two and a half years.  
  
  
******  
  
  
_Two months later._  
  
  
After two months of constantly being under the watchful eye of the staff at Hartford's Memorial Hospital, Tristan was all too glad to go home. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of being stuck in the wheel chair, but having Rory around made it seem so much more bearable. As his home, the town home the two of them once shared, was two stories and had no bedroom on the first floor, it was arranged for him to stay with his parents until a better solution could be come up with. The two of them, Rory and Tristan, had begun to piece back together what was lost all those years ago, starting with the friendship that was at the core of the relationship they once had. Rory, having quit her job, returned to the ranks of where she began, _Fade Magazine_ , where she had instantly been promoted to editor. The staff had welcomed her back with open arms and she felt at ease, at home with the people who had given her her start in the world. Everyday she would leave her mothers house and head into Hartford for a day of work. From there she would go to the DuGrey's and spend the next few hours with Tristan, usually just talking or watching movies.   
  
As for Tristan, his spirits seemed to be lifting. Had it not been for Rory, he probably would've landed right smack dab in the middle of a state of depression, but she kept him grounded, reminding him that though he lost his legs, he still had reasons to live, to be happy.   
  
They hadn't talked much about restarting their relationship, to try to pick up where they left off, as they both knew that was impossible. So much had changed since the day Rory had walked away from him. However, neither was opposed to the idea and they figured to just let things go with the flow. It was on a cool October day, five months after Tristan had been discharged from the hospital, that things began heading in a new direction.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan was sitting in the room that had once been an office, but now converted into his bedroom, playing a game on the computer when a voice startled him.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Glancing up, he broke out into a huge grin when he saw Rory standing there, looking gorgeous, as usual. "Hey, you. I thought you were going to visit your dad this weekend?"  
  
Rory shrugged, stepping into the room. "I am. But there was a huge pile up on the highway to Boston, so I figured I'd wait until tomorrow to head out."  
  
Tristan nodded, shutting off the computer and swiveling his chair so he could look at her. She looked amazing, standing there in her jeans and blue t-shirt, that brought out the color of her eyes. There was something different, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "So what's up, Mar?"  
  
She shrugged again, settling down on the edge of his bed. "Nothing. I just thought I'd come see you before I leave."  
  
"Well, I appreciate the gesture. Now, what's really going on with you?"  
  
Rory sighed, glancing at the floor before back at him. "You know how I told you that Fade was expanding?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Well," Rory paused, biting her lip. "They're talking about opening an office in L.A and Michael wants me to help start it."  
  
Tristan's face fell at this revelation. "Oh."  
  
"I didn't give him an answer yet," She rushed to say. "I wanted to talk to you about it first. It's only for a few months, until the staff is all hired and all that, but if you don't want me to go, I won't."  
  
There was a pause, before Tristan shook his head. "No, you go. It's only for a few months, right? It's not like you have any obligation to me anyway."  
  
Rory frowned at that. "Tristan.."  
  
"Look, Ror. I'm not trying to be an ass, but it's true. I love having you here, but I don't want you to lose your job because I don't want you going out to LA. And it's only a few months, I'll survive."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want it to be the overseas correspondent thing all over again."  
  
Tristan looked at her firmly, taking her hand in his. "Rory, go. Open the new office, do what you have to do. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back. And it won't be like last time, because we're on talking terms. We'll call, we'll write, we'll email. Hell, maybe I'll even come visit," He says, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe I won't be able to visit. But it's okay."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Rory. Go."  
  
Rory finally broke into a huge smile and threw her arms around him. "I'll try to make it a short few months."  
  
Tristan hugged her back. "I'll be counting the days."  
  
The two started to pull apart, but stopped, staring into one anothers eyes. It all seemed very cliché, but the moment was not one to be passed up and slowly, they both leaned in, their lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss. Eventually, they did pull apart, both their breathing labored. A tear appeared in the corner of Rory's eye and Tristan brushed it away gently. Throwing caution to the wind, again they leaned towards each other, this time kissing with more passion. When they finally separated, for good, Rory pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled.   
  
"I'll call you when I get to my dads."  
  
Nodding, he reluctantly let go of her hand. They exchanged good-byes and he watched her go, feeling for the first time in a long time, completely content.  
  
  
******  
  
Eh. Was that long enough? Next ones just as long, if not longer. And that will be up on.. umm.. I say Thursday. Don't hold me to that, but keep it mind. Or something. That's all folks, Goooooooooodbye!  
  
-- Shay  



	24. Twenty Eight

Disclaimer : I own.. um, my computer, my dog and my car, but nothing GG. Sigh.  
  
Few things to address, since I've been asked these questions multiple times. First, the case of the missing 4 chapters. If you read my authors note at the top of Chapter 24, you will notice that there is an address printed in bold. That is where the 4 chapters that aren't here, are. I didn't write them. They were written by another author, because I was bored with the story. Go read them if you haven't. Okay? And second of all, regarding Tristan's current physical state. No, they didn't amputate his legs. I don't know why, they just didn't. I'm not big on the whole medical mumbojumbo, all I know about paralysis, I found on the web and well, I didn't find much. Plus, that wouldn't play into this part of the story very well. So yeah. That's all. Now go read. :)  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter 28**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Rory said, turning to envelope her mother in a huge hug. Lorelai returned it with just as much emotion, though a smile was on her face.  
  
"You too, kiddo."  
  
Letting go of Lorelai, she moved on down the line and pulled Luke into a hug. "Make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. Luke gave her a gruff smile and nodded.   
  
"Will do."  
  
"Will do what? Rory, what did you tell him?" Lorelai demanded, narrowing her eyes at her offspring. Rory merely shrugged and stepped to where Jess was standing, a few feet away.  
  
"Check up on him every once in awhile," She asked quietly. Jess nodded.  
  
"I will."  
  
The two stared at each other before cracking smiles and bidding each other farewell. She did the same with her grandparents, who had joined the group at the airport. Sadly, she glanced around, wishing that Tristan had been able to come. However, he started rehab today and she wasn't going to let him miss that just to see her get on some silly plane. The two had said their good-byes in private, earlier that day, promising to keep in close contact. They hadn't spoke of the kisses they shared, three weeks earlier, knowing it wouldn't help the inevitable parting, as Rory headed out California for the next four months.   
  
A voice came over the intercom, announcing the boarding of her flight, so after a quick hug to everyone, she flashed them a smile, waved goodbye and headed off.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
_Three weeks later._  
  
  
It was almost noon when Tristan woke up, with an intense headache pounding through him. Groaning, he opened an eye, just to check the time and then used his hand as a shield from the light that was pouring in through the windows of his room. Sighing, he struggled to push himself into a sitting position, wincing as the muscles of his upper body strained from the effort. Being paralyzed from the waist down left him to rely on his upper body strength to move around and it wasn't something he was used to. Rehab was helping, teaching him how to do things on his own, like move from his chair to the bed and similar things. But it was an intense workout and usually, like today, left him feeling drained. After a few moments of struggle, he finally managed to get into an upright position and reached over to the night stand, where a glass of water and the always present bottle of pain relievers sat. Opening the bottle, he swallowed a few, before putting them back and throwing the blankets off him.   
  
This was the worst part, trying to get out of bed. It always made him feel inadequate, broken because he had such a problem doing a task most people didn't even think about. Clenching his jaw, the reached over for his wheelchair, which was situated right next to the bed. Pulling it closer, he put all his focus into swinging his now useless legs over the side of the bed so he could push himself into the chair. Biting his lip, he willed them to move and then blinked in surprise when he saw his left big toe move.   
  
"What the hell..." He muttered, after a second, dismissing it as wishful thinking. Propping himself up on his hands, he promptly fell back on the bed, narrowly missing hitting his head on the headboard. A jolt of pain shot through his leg and his blue eyes widened in shock. A fluke. He was tired, the painkillers were starting to kick in, messing with his head. That was it and he fought off the sadness the thought brought. Shaking his head, he finally managed to move his legs and get himself into the chair. Situating himself, he flicked the forward switch and rolled out the door and down the hall, towards the kitchen. The room was warm, the early November sun spilling in through the glass doors, which led out onto the terrace. His mother sat at the table, sipping an iced tea and she looked up when she heard the soft motor of the wheelchair enter the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning," she greeted.  
  
Still somewhat dazed from what he thought he had felt just minutes before, it took a second for her words to register. "Morning, Mom."  
  
"Are you hungry? I'll have Nina whip up some of her waffles, if you'd like."   
  
"No time," Tristan declined, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. "I have rehab in a half hour."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Oh, alright then. Do you need a ride?"  
  
Tristan gave her a weird look. "Tony always takes me, Mom." He said, referring to the family driver.  
  
"I know, I just thought maybe I could take you this once..."  
  
There was such a pleading in her voice, he found himself shrugged. "Fine. I'll go get dressed."  
  
"Do you need help?"   
  
"I'm in a wheelchair, Mom, not brain dead."  
  
"Right. Okay, well, then, just tell me when you're ready."  
  
Tristan nodded and wheeled himself out of the kitchen and down the hall, back into his room. Getting dressed wasn't an easy task, but he was getting better at it. As quickly as possible, he pulled on the clothes that had been laid out the night before on and then went over to the desk, from which he did all his work. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a picture of Rory, standing on the deck of his parents yacht, the sun dim in comparison with her smile. A soft grin spread across his face and he tucked the photo into his pocket, like he did everyday. Since she wasn't there physically, he relied on this one picture, his favorite, hands down, to help him through everything. Grabbing his jacket, he turned and went into the bathroom where he ran a hand through his forever tousled hair and quickly brushed his teeth. From there, he sped back down the hall, to find his mother waiting for him in the foyer.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get this over with."  
  
Catherine flashed a brief smile at her son before opening the door and down the stairs to where the car was waiting. Tristan, himself, took it slowly down the wheelchair ramp that had been installed shortly after his accident. After some fuss, they were both in the car and headed towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Of course," Rory said into the phone, while threading through a pile of paper that littered her desk. Every now and then, she would hand one to her assistant, who was seated across the desk from her, making notes in a small notepad. "Yes, I understand completely. Right. Great, I'll have my assistant give you a call later, with the date and time of our meeting. Yep, thank you. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she shot Lisa, that was her assistant, a tired look. "This is insane."  
  
Lisa smiled sympathetically. "This is tame compared to yesterday," she pointed out.  
  
Rory groaned in reminder of the hell raising day that had been the day before. "Don't remind me."  
  
Shaking her head, Lisa stood up. "I'm gonna go grab lunch. You want anything?"  
  
"My usual."  
  
"Four cups of coffee and the rot-my-teeth out special, got it."  
  
Watching her leave, Rory sighed and swiveled in her chair to stare out the window that showcased the lovely view of the city of Los Angeles. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the streets were crowded, as usual. She sighed again and turned back to all the paperwork stacked up on and around her desk. There was so much to do before the first edition of the LA branch of _Fade_ came out and with the lack of a staff to do the bulk of it, it was in her hands. Resigning herself to another long night, she dug in. A few seconds later, the shrill sound of her phone made her jump. Grumbling, she reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Fade Magazine, Lorelai Gilmore speaking."  
  
"Ooh, professional. Very sexy."  
  
"What did I tell you about making obscene phone calls?"  
  
"Hmm.. to do it as often as possible?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rory smiled into the phone. "You're incorrigible, Tris."  
  
On the other end, Tristan grinned. "So you keep saying.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to.." He began, his voice full of flirtation.  
  
"Stop right there," Rory interrupted, unable to keep from laughing.  
  
"Why, I know you like it."  
  
"No, I don't." She protested, leaning back in her chair. "So, pray tell, what do I owe the honor of this phone call to?"  
  
"So my phone calls are an honor.."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "I'm bored. Entertain me."  
  
"I have work to do."  
  
"But all you do is work! I haven't talked to you in over a week," he said, managing to sound sad and whiny at the same time.  
  
"You'll survive, I'm sure."  
  
"How can I survive, you're my source of life, the air I breathe!"  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"So I'm incorrigible and pathetic?"  
  
"And egotistical."  
  
"Gee, Mary, you wound me."  
  
"It would take a sledgehammer to wound that ego of yours."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Not that I don't enjoy the very friendly round of 'Let's Diss Tristan' we had going on, but seriously, what's up? You sound peeved."  
  
"I'm just a little stressed out. The first edition is supposed to be out next Wednesday and there's still so much left to do. This is going to be the fifth night in a row I've stayed late."  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
"Glad to know you sympathize."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Rory suppressed a yawn. "I know. I've just got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Well, I'll let you go then. Call me soon."  
  
"I will. Take care of yourself, Tris."  
  
"You too, Mare."  
  
Hanging up, Rory stared at the phone for a second, a smile playing with the corner of her mouth. No matter how bad her day was, just a few minutes on the phone with him could make it so much brighter. Exhaling loudly, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and turned back to her work.   
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
A few days after his call to Rory, Tristan was sitting in the living room, watching a movie play out on the large TV screen, a bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap. He was alone, for now. His father had gone out of town on business, taking his mother with him. The only people left in the large estate was the cook and the driver, both of whom were off that night. Absentmindedly, he took a swig of his soda, watching the screen intently.   
  
The movie was a made-for-television story and he leaned back as it cut to commercial. It was nice, just being by himself for once. There was nobody constantly fawning over him, someone there to assist him with his every move. He was enjoying this night of solitude, liking the way he felt self-sufficient again. If he wanted or needed something, he would have to do it himself and he rather liked that. Swallowing a few pieces of popcorn, he merely stared at the advertisement for a random brand of laundry detergent when suddenly the bowl in his lap fell to the floor with a loud crash. Startled, he glanced down at the bowl on the floor and then at his legs.   
  
There was no way the bowl had slipped. He knew that, his hand had been holding onto the edge. So the only other explanation... was that his leg jerked. It didn't seem plausible, but it was either that or a ghost had run by and yanked it from his grasp. Gingerly, he reached over the side of the chair to pick up the fallen bowl, only to drop it again, as his left foot moved slightly. With wide eyes, he stared down at the part of him that had long been inanimate. There was no mistaking it this time, he was wide awake, no medication in his system in the past 24 hours. Swallowing hard, he willed it to move again, just to push the doubt out of his mind and it took minimal force to make the foot move slightly.   
  
"Oh, my God," He murmured to himself, still not quite believing it. He had made his foot move, something the doctors had said would probably never happen again. Testing it again, he actually found himself grinning as an intense wave of pain shot up his leg. It was a welcome feeling, after so many months of feeling nothing at all. Excited by this new development, he sat there for most of the night, moving his foot back and forth, watching in wonder.  
  
  
******  
  
  
When Tristan made his weekly visit to the doctor the following day, he was beyond pleased to hear the doctor say that there was now a chance he could regain feeling in his legs. He wanted to celebrate, to show the world that he wasn't going to be limited to the wheelchair for the rest of his life. Because he wouldn't. Just the smallest thing, the ability to move his foot, had brought back his self-esteem and he vowed to himself that he would walk. And he was nothing, if not one of the most determined of people. He contemplated calling Rory, to share his good news with her, but another idea began forming in his mind so he didn't. And when she called a few days later, he didn't say anything. Over the course of the next two weeks, more and more feeling began to come back and after a month and a half, he found himself again at rehab, only this time to see if he could stand and to teach him how to walk again.  
  
The first meeting had been a terrible blow to his confidence that he would recover completely. His legs, weak from their lack of use over the past 7 months, hadn't even held him up for a second before he came tumbling back down into his chair. He hadn't been able to push the weights with his feet and this discouraged him a great deal. But he was stubborn and refused to give up. And eventually, a few weeks later, he was able to stand on his own. Walking was still a ways down the road, but he was positive he could do it.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was busy pulling the staff for _Fade Magazine, LA_ together so she could plan her return to Connecticut. It was coming along slower then she had expected, the interest to work on the low side. Slowly but surely, things were getting done and the applications started pouring in once they started to gain notoriety. Her contact with everyone back home had become less frequent, the bigger their reputation became. There was a lot of stress in heading an entire branch of the magazine and she was kept busy, more than before. She and her mother still talked at least once a week, but her and Tristan were lucky to catch one another once every two weeks, if that. He was never home when she called and she was always knee deep in paperwork when he phoned. But the separation was all coming to a close, as there was only the one vital position to fill before she could head home - the Editor. As much as she missed everyone, she wasn't going to just hand the job over to just anyone. But as luck would have it, just two days before her 4 months in California were up, a young woman appeared, with the knowledge and experience that was needed to do the job. Ecstatic to be heading back to Hartford, she made the one phone call that could make the day even better. And the Gods seemed to be on her side, because Tristan answered.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bible Boy!"  
  
Tristan wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but was smiling. "Hey, Mary."  
  
"I can't believe I got a hold of you. You're harder to reach then a midget trying to pet a giraffe on the head."  
  
"Why would a midget try to pet a giraffe?"  
  
"Not the point. What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be off somewhere so that I can't call you?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
  
"Aw, you're forgiven."  
  
"You sound chipper. What's up with you?"  
  
On her end, Rory grinned. "Guess what!"  
  
"Chicken butt."  
  
Groaning, her grin only grew wider. "You're such a juvenile."  
  
"But you love me anyway."  
  
"Huh. So anyways, do you wanna hear my news or not?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mar. I'm all ears."  
  
"Guess who's coming home tomorrow!"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"You could sound a _little_ bit more enthusiastic."  
  
Tristan chuckled at her disgruntled tone. "Okay, okay. Who's coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Me!" Rory squealed, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment. When he put it back the distinct sound of dancing could be heard.  
  
"You're doing the happy dance."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are too. I can hear you from here."  
  
The sound abruptly stopped. "Shut up."  
  
"So you're really coming home tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Yep. I'll be getting there around 2. You know my mom's going to make it mandatory mommy time, but I promise you'll be the first person I visit when I can escape her."  
  
"Aw, I feel so privileged."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Rory scoffed good naturedly.  
  
"Well, since I'll be seeing you soon, I guess I can you this now."  
  
"Ooh, intrigue. Spill it, HunkyBoy."  
  
"HunkyBoy?"  
  
"Shush you. Now what is this thing you can tell me now."  
  
"_HunkyBoy_ ?" Tristan questioned again, his eyes lit up with laughter.  
  
"Did I not tell you to shush?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, _Hunky_Boy?"  
  
"Okay, hanging up now."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tristan grinned.  
  
"Forgiven. So.. now, tell me.."  
  
"Okay. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise? I hate surprises."  
  
"I know. But remember, this is a surprise from me. You've never once hated one of my surprises."  
  
"You speak the truth. Now tell me about this surprise..."  
  
Tristan laughed at that. "It's a surprise. Which means no information before the surprise has been revealed."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"Not."  
  
"I've had more fun watching water evaporate."  
  
"You're odd."  
  
"But you love me anyways," Rory rebutted, using his line from earlier.   
  
"No arguments here."  
  
Silence followed before Rory sighed. "I should go. I've still got a lot of packing to do."  
  
"Right, okay. Give me a call when you get home?"  
  
"Wild antelope couldn't keep me away."  
  
"Glad to hear it. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay. Night, Tris."  
  
"Night, Ror."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan hung up the phone with a huge grin spread across his features. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw him stand up, let alone walk. Well, take the three steps he could without seriously injuring himself. The doctors said he had to take it slow, if he didn't want to end up screwing his legs up irreversibly. He had to wear leg braces in order to stand and take those steps, but the clunky things were worth it. Turning in his chair, he sped off towards his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rory glanced down at her watch and then back at the door in front of her. It was nearly midnight and it was absolutely freezing outside where she stood, but this was the first chance she had to escape Stars Hollow since she arrived home that afternoon. She exhaled and watched her breath appear and then disappear, she bit her lip and pushed the doorbell. The ring could be heard through the door and a few seconds later Catherine appeared. She smiled when she found Rory standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Rory, you're home!" She exclaimed, pulling her into the warm house. Rory smiled back at her and nodded.   
  
"I got in earlier today."  
  
"Well, it's great to see you again. I suppose you're here to see Tristan?"  
  
"If he's still awake."  
  
"I'm sure he is. He should be in his room."  
  
Rory nodded and thanked her before disappearing down the hall. Stopping outside his door, she collected herself and knocked. Any signs of nervousness dissipated when she heard his voice call from within.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Pushing the door open, she poked her head in. He glanced up and broke into a huge grin. Her face mirrored the expression and she hurried in and into his welcoming arms.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered, pulling away. Tristan wiped away the tear in the corner of her eye and nodded.  
  
"You, too. It's just not as fun without you around."  
  
"Well, I am known for my element of funness, y'know," Rory giggled. sitting down on his bed. They stared at each other, both acknowledging how eerily similar this was to an earlier scene.   
  
Tristan pulled himself onto the bed, so he was sitting next to her. They exchanged smiles and he guided her into a long discussion of what California was like and how glad she was to be home before all the snow melted. As excited as he was to show her of the latest developments, a decision made that morning had changed his mind. The time would come soon, he knew, and it would be perfect.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Okay, that's the last chapterish, chapter. The epilogue is up next.. I'm going to try like hell to get it up before Monday (I go back to school then, so I'll have *zero* time to write.) .. If not, then sometime next week, granted I'm not loaded down with homework. I think you'll enjoy the next one though. Hehe.  
  
-- Shay  



	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I haven't owned anything thus far, what makes you think that has changed?  
  
*sniffles* This is it. The end. It feels weird letting this story go, as its been almost a year in the works. But its time. After I post this, I'm taking a short fanfic hiatus (maybe a month or so) and then I'll return to my random story updates. I want to thank everyone who has taken their time to review/email/IM me with their thoughts, opinions, likes, dislikes etc for this story. When I first posted it, I never imagined it would get the response it did. A bigger thank you goes to Casti, with her incessant nagging about me writing this story when it was just a mere thought in my head. Well.. enough of that. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Epilogue**  


  
  
  
  
_Two Weeks Later._  
  
Tristan took a deep breath as he pulled himself into a standing position and then took a step forward. He was at the rehabilitation center, for his usual session, but today was anything but ordinary. Today was the first time he was going to walk without the leg braces on. The doctor stood at his side, ready to catch him if at any point he looked like he was going to fall. Tristan gripped the steel bars that were on either side of him and took another step. His legs wobbled underneath him, but he stayed up. A few steps later, he was at the end of the bars and was promptly sat back down into a chair. His heart was beating erratically but there was a bright smile on his face.   
  
"Excellent today, Tristan," Dr. Miller said, smiling warmly.   
  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Doc," Tristan returned, winking.  
  
Dr. Miller chuckled before shaking his head in amusement. "I somehow doubt that. Your determination alone got you to this point." Tristan merely shrugged at that and the doctor glanced around for a second. "So, you want to give it another go? See if maybe next time you come in we can get you walking without the bars?"  
  
The idea appealed to him greatly, and Tristan nodded in agreement. So again, they repeated the exercise from before, only this time with quicker, more steady steps. Tristan requested to do it again. And again, and again. By the time he left that afternoon, he was quite pleased with his progress. If his next appointment went the way he wanted, his plan could be set into motion quite soon.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Why won't you let me come," Rory pouted, crossing her arms and widening her big blue eyes. Tristan rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Because you'll distract me," He answered.   
  
"No, I won't! I'll help, really," she whined again, stomping her foot lightly to emphasize her argument.  
  
Tristan let out a laugh and shook his head. They had been going back and forth like this for the past twenty minutes. Rory wanted to come with him to the next day's rehab session, but as he still hadn't told her or showed her about having the feeling back in his legs, he couldn't allow that. He wanted to surprise her and he wanted to do it _his _way. "Ror, listen to me. Even if you came with me, you couldn't come into the back with me. So you'd just be sitting the waiting room for two hours, bored out of your mind." That was a fib, but he wasn't going to back down.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, don't be mad, Mar."  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"You're such a child," he teased, poking her in the side. She squirmed but her face remained stoic. "Roorrry," he whined, poking her again.  
  
Rory turned to glare at him, but as she caught the puppy dog look on his face, her resolve broke and a smile appeared on her face. "Leave me alone," she demanded, though her voice held no malice.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that's what you want."  
  
Rory sighed. "Okay, I won't go with you."  
  
Tristan nodded and then grinned. "Hey, I wanna take you out."  
  
"What?" Rory asked, her face contorted in confusion.  
  
"I wanna take you out. You know, like dinner, maybe the theater or something. We haven't done anything like that in a long time."  
  
"Okay?" She said, half consent, half question.  
  
Tristan smirked at the look on her face. "Tomorrow night. We'll go out, have a good time. You need to relax, anyway, you work too much. Besides, we need to talk," he finished on a serious note.  
  
"Hey, some of us have to make a living," she retorted, poking him this time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. you still work too much. So what do you say?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Okay. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"You're not driving. Tony and I will be at your house at 7 tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Rory agreed. "I should really get going."  
  
Tristan nodded but stopped her as she tried to get up. "Wait a second."  
  
She gave him a quizzical look but stayed seated. Tristan turned towards her, just taking in her features. She watched him quietly, feeling her heart flutter as his hand intertwined with hers. She knew what he was going to do, but the torture of waiting was killing her. After what seemed like an eternity, his lips finally descended onto hers and they shared one of the most magical kisses ever between them. When they finally broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled softly. He returned it and placed another kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll see you tomorrow," he managed to whisper. She nodded and reluctantly stood up, breaking the contact of their hands. Slowly, she exited the room, only to pop her head back in a few seconds later with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, Tris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you," she said, her eyes dancing. He broke out into a wide smile and nodded. She gave a tiny wave and once again disappeared from his sight. When he heard the front door shut behind her, he let out a sigh of contentment. Tomorrow was looking better and better.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day, immediately after his very successful rehab session, he had the driver take him into Stars Hollow, where he sought out Lorelai. He wanted to talk to her alone, before Rory got home from work. Not surprisingly, he found her at Luke's, sitting at the end of the counter, sipping happily on some coffee. She looked stunned to see him, but joined him at a table in the corner when he asked. After Luke came to take his order, he turned to her, looking serious.   
  
"Oh, wow, serious time. What's going on?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Rory...."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan fidgeted nervously in the back of the car, as it sped back towards Stars Hollow, on its way to pick Rory up. After his conversation with Lorelai earlier, his confidence had been boosted immensely, but that didn't seem to be soothing his nerves any. Exhaling loudly, he leaned his head against the window, watching as the scenery flew by. This wasn't him. He wasn't the nervous type. But then this was Rory and she meant everything to him. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten silently and when he opened them again, the car had just turned onto her street. Gathering his wits, he waited patiently for the driver to summon her and a few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a glowing Rory, looking more beautiful then he'd ever imagined. She smiled as she slid into the car next to him and he returned it, feeling all his apprehension fading away. Not a word was said as they both took in each others appearance. He was looking as handsome as ever, dressed in a casual suit, his blonde hair messy, as usual, on top of his head, his blue eyes twinkling. As for her, her dark hair was curled, held up by a clip, with tendrils cascading around her face. She was wearing a deep blue dress that accentuated her eyes, making them stand out even more. Her cheeks were flushed from the cool night outside and her smile lit up the dark interior of the car.  
  
"Hey," she finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey," he replied huskily, taking her hand into his. She cocked her head to one side, causing a few curls to fall loose. She was still grinning, but her eyes were questioning.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Tristan smirked, letting his fingers gently graze over the softness of her hand.  
  
The action was one that couldn't be ignored. Though his caress was light, it shot sparks throughout her body. She marveled at how one little touch could light her on fire, so easily, so effortlessly. "Tristan."  
  
"Just trust me, okay? You'll like it."  
  
His answer seemed to pacify her and she scooted closer to him, sliding under his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Her hand ran idly over the pattern of his tie and after a second, she looked back up at him. "This is nice."  
  
"It is," he agreed.   
  
The rest of the ride was quiet, both of them happy to just be there, in that moment, with Tristan's arm draped over her shoulders and their hands entwined.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The conversation picked up over dinner, as the two settled into their normal flirtatious banter and it continued throughout the ride to the theater, where they were going to catch that night's presentation of Les Miserables. Tristan, in his chair, was suddenly grateful for the invention of the elevator, especially since their seats were in a private balcony. The show ended up being amazing and left Rory raving about it as they exited the venue. Tony had the car waiting for them just outside, to take them to their next destination. Once inside the car, Rory was again pressed up against him, still excitedly talking about the show. Amused, but quite done with hearing about it, Tristan finally managed to shut her up with a soul searing kiss. Eventually, the car pulled up at deserted beach and Rory shot him a confused look.  
  
"What -"  
  
"Just trust me, Rory."   
  
She nodded and got out of the car, wrapping her coat tightly around her. Tony helped Tristan out of the car and into his chair before getting back in the car and leaving them there alone. She turned to him and smiled. "So, are you going to fill me in as to why we're here?"  
  
Tristan took her hand and motioned towards the beach, where the water was crashing upon the sand. The silver moon was shining down on them, illuminating them both. "Let's walk and talk, shall we?"  
  
Dumfounded, but willing to go along with whatever he had planned, she allowed him to lead her down to where the sidewalk ended. There, he abruptly stopped and grinned up at her. "You remember when you called me to let me know you were coming home?" He asked suddenly.  
  
She slowly nodded, not quite sure where he was headed with this. "Yeah..."  
  
"Well, you remember how I told you I had a surprise for you?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
His grin intensified as he set the brakes on his chair. "I want to give you your surprise now."  
  
Her expression was guarded, but curious. "Okay."  
  
Tristan held out his hand to her. "Hang onto my arm, will you?"  
  
Completely bewildered, she did as she was told. Slowly, but steadily, she watched with wide eyes as he pulled himself to his full height. Wind whipped through her hair, making it fly into her face and she batted it away, still staring at the man before her with her mouth hanging open. Gently, he removed her hand from his upper arm to instead, hold in his hand. Surpressing a laugh at the look on her face, he gave her a soft nudge, bringing her back into reality.   
  
"I don't.. I don't understand," she managed to sputter.  
  
Pulling her closer to him, he said. "Why don't we take a walk and I'll fill you in?"  
  
She nodded and slowly, they headed down the beach, until they were walking along the shore. As they continued on, he explained to her how he had started to feel boughts of pain in his legs and then about the night his foot had moved and eventually him being able to stand and consequentially, walk. She was amazed, to say the least, but that quickly faded into pure excitement. A half hour later, they were sitting on the cold sand, staring out over the expanse of the lake. Almost shyly, he glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. Feeling his gaze, she turned her head and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
"Don't you want me to?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."  
  
Tristan didn't respond, but instead gazed back at the water, trying to find his courage. Finally, he just turned back to her. "We should talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trying to form a coherent sentence, his tightened his grasp on her hand and met her gaze. "I miss you, Ror. I miss this, us. I miss being able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want. I miss having you sleep next to me, I miss seeing you everyday. I just.... I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too," Rory whispered, a single tear making its track down her face.   
  
Tristan wiped the tear away and cupped her face in his hand. "I want us to be together, again. We can move back into our old place or find somewhere new, if you want. I don't care, just as long as we're together."  
  
A few more tears escaped down her cheeks as she nodded. "Okay."  
  
He sighed, relieved. Now that that was over, there was only one more question. "One more thing..." He said tentatively, holding her gaze.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Tristan swallowed hard, his hand fumbling with something inside his coat pocket. Pulling away from her slightly, he didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he pulled out a small box. "Rory.. I know we've had our problems in the past and us getting back together tonight, is all new, but I'm going to ask you anyway." He paused to gauge her reaction and she was staring at him, apprehension written across her face. "I love you, Rory. More then anything in my life. You're my entire world and I don't think I could survive if I lost you again, ever. And I don't want to take that chance, so," He paused again, just long enough to open the velvet box he held. Her hand began trembling in his grasp, and her blue eyes began filling up with unshed tears. "Marry me?" He asked simply, yet hopefully.  
  
Her free hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise and, he noted thankfully, unparalleled happiness. The tears that had formed began making their way down her face and for a few moments, she glanced down at the ring in his hand and back at him. Finally, she opened her mouth and uttered the one syllable he had hoped for. Yes.  
  
Grinning uncontrollably, he slid the ring, elegant, yet understated, just like her, onto her finger. It only took a mere second for their lips to blend together as they sealed the bond, pledging themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
_Five Months Later._  
  
  
  
"I do," Rory managed to squeak out through her tears. Tristan, who stood beside her at the alter of the church, in front of over 500 guests, squeezed her hand and they exchanged smiles.   
  
In the front row, a loud sniffle could be heard and Rory glanced over to where her mother sat, a huge grin on her face and a kleenex in her hand. Luke sat beside her, looking proud, albeit uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing. Next to him were her grandparents, both with proud looks on their faces. On the other side of them sat her father, Sherry and her half-sister, Gigi, who had served as the flower girl. Behind them was Jess, his hand clasping Paris' and the cousins shared a look. Beyond them was the entire population of Stars Hollow, mingled with patrons of Hartford's high society, invited solely to pacify the DuGrey's and the elder Gilmore's. In the front pew on the other side sat Tristan's parents and his grandparents, looking as proud as could be. Swallowing her tears, she turned back to Tristan and merely went through the motions of the rings, not really hearing anything until the priest announced that Tristan could kiss his bride. She met his eyes and felt his huge grin rub off on her, a smile of her own forming. Lifting the veil from her face, Tristan whispered, "I love you," before capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss known to mankind, the one experienced when you realized that you were going to spend the rest of your life with this person. The entire church erupted into applause and when they broke apart to face everyone, Rory felt her face flush.   
  
Tristan saw her start to turn red, out of the corner of his eye and he smiled. Gripping her hand, he led her out of the church and out into the mid August sun.   
  
  
******  
  
  
"I can't believe we're married," Rory murmured into Tristan's chest two hours later as they danced, holding each other as tightly as possible.  
  
Tristan smiled into her hair. "Well, believe it."  
  
Rory let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, bursting inside with just the thought that he was her husband. Hers, forever. The thought suddenly vanished though, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Opening her eyes again, she grinned when she saw her father, who had been dancing with her mother just moments ago, standing next to them.  
  
"Not to interrupt, but would you mind if I danced with my daughter now?" Christopher asked with a smile.   
  
Reluctantly, Tristan relinquished his hold on her and stepped back. "Not at all."  
  
Christopher patted him on the back and motioned towards Lorelai, who was arguing with Luke about something. "Why don't you go ask your mother-in-law to dance," he suggested. Tristan nodded and headed off, mouthing an "I love you" to Rory as he departed.   
  
Rory smiled as her father took Tristan's place, his face brimming with pride. "So?" She asked, giving him an impatient look.  
  
"So.. I have to say, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. But then again, I may be a bit biased. I did help create you, after all."  
  
"Ew, gross, Dad," Rory laughed, wrinkling her nose.   
  
Christopher smiled at her. "All jokes aside, Ror, you're beautiful."  
  
At his compliment, Rory blushed and ducked her head. "Thanks."  
  
"You're happy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rory nodded. "More then I've ever been."  
  
"Good," He said, twirling her around, causing her to giggle. "I'm incredibly proud of you, sweetie. You managed to follow your heart, despite whatever screwed up genes you get from your parents, when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have," Rory said softly, her eyes staring over her fathers shoulder, to where Lorelai and Tristan were dancing, with her mother talking excitedly about something. Christopher noticed her lack of interest in him and kept quiet for the rest of the dance, happy that his daughter had found peace and love.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Put me down!" Rory squealed hours later, as the two stood outside the door of their hotel suite for the night. Tristan smirked and shook his head.  
  
"The groom is supposed to carry his bride over the threshold. Now hold still."  
  
Rory wiggled again in his arms, causing him to glare at her playfully. She smiled innocently at him and gazed at his profile as he struggled to open the door and hold her at the same time. Finally he managed to push the door open and he carried her inside. The door shut with bang behind them and when he put her down, his arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her to him. He smiled suggestively at her and she smacked his chest lightly.   
  
Unable to take it anymore, he swept down and kissed her hard, yet passionately, their tongues dueling for possession of each other. Slowly and deliberately, their mouths still molded together, the pair made their way over to the bed. When the back of Rory's knees hit the mattress, she allowed herself to fall back, taking him with her. They finally pulled apart, gasping for air. Tristan, who was propped above her, stared into the blue pools that were her eyes, his heart soaring as he found nothing but undying love for him swirling in them. He kissed her again, this time more gently, yet with much more passion. It was during this time that his jacket had found itself a new home on the floor and their bodies yearned to touch the other.  
  
Breaking the contact, he smiled down at her. " I lo -"  
  
Rory placed a firm finger against his lips. "Shh," she whispered, letting her hand drop from his mouth and trace his jawline with her index finger. "Don't say you love me." She paused, kissing him soundly before continuing. "Show me."  
  
And he did just that.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
'k,I know it was mushy. But I figured I put them through enough with this story, so I gave them an ultra happy ending. Hope you liked :)  
  
-- Shay  



End file.
